


She Who Sups with the Devil Should Have a Long Spoon

by HellBunnyy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flogging, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Paddling, Public Sex, References to Depression, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mc is a hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellBunnyy/pseuds/HellBunnyy
Summary: Bunny is in desperate need of roommates before next semester begins. She finds herself boarding with seven men possessing otherworldly beauty. Madness ensues.
Comments: 183
Kudos: 420





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I know with my new fic, I said Bunny would be my oneshot character. However, I've been stricken with college AU inspiration, and I couldn't resist dragging Bunny into the thick of it all. Hope you enjoy!

Fuck. Everything. 

One family fight after another has left me broke and couch surfing with my cat. 

I finally landed a decent job, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I’m homeless. I feel guilty as hell mooching off of friends. 

Time to get serious. Next semester starts in a month. I need to be closer to school. 

I scroll and scroll through one fishy roommate posting after another until one catches my eye. Rent is significantly cheaper than the rest.

House of Lamentation? Sounds creepy. 

Contact… wait, excuse me? Contact… Lucifer? As in… the devil? 

Curiosity getting the better of me, I click to view photos of the house. It’s rather beautiful – one of the loftier houses on the outskirts of campus. 

Seven roommates, all men. Strike one. Sounds like some kinda frat wannabe. 

Weekly cooking and cleaning duty to be expected? Don’t most roommates just fend for themselves? 

Interviews?! Interviews being held? Definitely sounds like a frat. Damn. Bet they have an initiation too. 

Next. 

After hours of searching, I come up empty handed. I cry alone in the dark living room, tears illuminated by my friend’s bubbling fish tank. I stroke Bagheera’s silky black forehead and decide to hope for the best. I refresh my account, hoping someone, anyone, will have bitten on my ‘seeking roommates’ listing.

A little red ‘1’ lights the corner of the screen. A message? For me??

Lucifer: Room for one extra guest in our house. Care to arrange an interview?

I gulp. That was one of the arrangements I was hoping to avoid. Rent is a lot cheaper though, considering eight of us would share the place. 

I think back to where I was just a few weeks ago – hopeless and sobbing on a stranger’s grimy bathroom floor. I was willing to risk it all. And look how much I’ve risked so far. My whole family. 

Bunny: I’m free all day tomorrow if that works for you.

Lucifer: How about noon at Café Rani?

Bunny: Sure thing, I’ll be there.

I can’t afford Café Rani, but it might save me a helluva lot on rent. I’m glad we’re meeting somewhere public too, so I guess beggars can’t be choosy. 

I fall asleep with a little bit of hope, but a lot of dread and even more questions. Tomorrow should be interesting.

I hop off the bus and start walking toward my destination. My head is flooding with all kinds of second thoughts. Can’t believe I’m meeting someone who goes by ‘Lucifer’ and don’t even know what they look like. This could be a human trafficking ring for all I know.

I steady myself and pat my makeup in my compact before walking into the café. Beautiful as I remember it. The scents in the air waft memories of tense lunches with my grandmother into my nose. The expectations. The disappointment. The disapproval. I shake my thoughts away and glance around, looking for someone who might adopt an alias like Lucifer. 

When I lock eyes with perhaps the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Like, ever. He gives me a curious glance, then motions for me with a polite wave. I look to my left and right, thinking that he had to be beckoning for someone else, but no one else was around. I cautiously make my way toward him, thinking of how to explain that I’m looking for someone and didn’t mean to stare.

“You must be Bunny,” he says. His statement curls up with a hint of a question mark, as though he’s almost sure but aware there could be room for mistake. Then this must be Lucifer. Damn.

“I am. And you must be Lucifer.”

He motions for me to sit across from him, and I oblige. I feel just as tense as every other time I’ve been here. 

“So, it appears we’re both in search of roommates. You, more than me.”

“Umm, yes. Things are a bit complicated for me right now, so a place to live is at the top of my list.”

“Oh? Where do you stay now?”

“With different friends. Acquaintances. Not something I’m really proud of.”

“I see. Well, maybe we can remedy that for you. Please, order whatever you like. I know you must be saving every penny right now.”

I feel a blush play at my cheeks. Way to stab at my pride… But I’m still grateful.

“I… um… are you sure? I mean I can –“

“I insist.”

“O-oh. Thank you. I appreciate that a lot.” I smile and anxiously eye the menu, settling on a rose tea and the least expensive sandwich I could find. 

“Well, now that that’s out of the way, let’s begin our interview.”

“Yes.”

“Are you currently employed?”

“Yes. I just got hired on as a legal secretary, so I’ll be making enough to cover rent for sure.”

“Okay, good. Your bio said you will be attending university? Tell me a bit about that.”

I start to feel pressure, like I’m being interviewed for a job rather than a place to live. But I guess one can’t be too careful.

“I’m a junior, but… I just recently switched my major. So I have a bit to catch up on. That switch also happens to be what left me homeless and out of an inheritance,” I smile, bitter. 

“Ahh, I see. I’m no stranger to familial quarrels myself. How badly did you damage their reputation?”

“I went from architecture to music,” I smile, tugging at an earring.

He chuckles. 

“It’s good to follow your dreams though. It’s good to have enough pride to pursue your own path.”

“Thank you. Really. Seems like everyone either just thinks I’m stupid or feels really bad for me.”

“Time will tell. Now, how well do you get along with others?”

“I don’t have a very long list of enemies, if that’s what you’re asking,” I laugh. 

“That’s good. My brothers are a bit… eccentric… to say the least, but they mean well. You should survive on basic social skills.”

What’s that supposed to mean? I silently wonder what I’m getting myself into. Wait… brothers?

“So wait, y’all aren’t like… real brothers, right? I’m confused. I got frat vibes from the posting, but clearly that’s not the case.”

“Yes, the seven of us are blood brothers.”

“Oh. Well that’s interesting, I guess.”

“And one last thing.” He narrows his eyes ever so slightly. “How do you feel about parties?”

“Unless it’s a birthday party? Not my thing. People are crazy. Girls go missing. Nuh uh.”

He sighs in relief. 

“Good. One less party animal around the house. Well, you certainly seem self-sufficient enough. You’ve passed on my end, but you’re welcome to come view the house and the room and meet the others if you’d like.”

“I think I’d like that.”

We chat over lunch for the next half hour, and I find out that Lucifer is indeed his real name and that his brothers are named just as strangely. Eventually, we make our way to the house – which happens to only be a short distance from the café. The outside is imposing, but I better get used to it if I decide to take Lucifer up on his offer.

I follow him inside, and I’m stunned at the grandeur. The photos really don’t do it justice. 

Lucifer starts to give me a tour, but we’re quickly interrupted.

“And who might *you* be?” a sing-song voice purrs from behind.

“Asmodeus, calm yourself. This is Bunny, a potential roommate. Bunny, this is Asmodeus, the fifth eldest brother.”

“Well, aren’t you a pretty thing? I think this house is lacking a woman’s energy. I sure wouldn’t mind someone like you wandering around,” he coos. Is this what Lucifer meant by ‘eccentric?’ 

“Umm, thanks.” 

“Well, it turns out I’m high in demand, so I’ll be off. But hopefully I’ll see you around! Buh-bye,” he chirps as he saunters away. Are all seven of them this attractive? My eyeballs are already hurting.

“Asmodeus is a bit… flirtatious. Don’t mind him. I’m sure the two of you would get along just fine.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” I murmur, wondering what awaits me down the hallway. 

He shows me an empty room, perhaps a little bigger than the one I had growing up. That, I could get used to. I think of the fees I’m paying for my storage unit. It would be a dream come true to have my room back. Considering the price, I’m almost sold. 

As we make our way out of what would be my room, we run into a figure sulking down the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

“Finally awake?” Lucifer asks him.

“Only for a snack.” He pauses, sensing my presence. A pair of beautiful lavender eyes look over my face. “Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Bunny. Potential roommate,” I explain, holding out my hand for a shake.

“Are you loud?”

“Um, no. I mean, not intentionally. I try to be quiet.” 

He then takes my hand and shakes it.

“Then, welcome. I approve,” he smiles, clearly still very sleepy. “I’m Belphie.”

“Nice to meet you.” 

He walks off, and Lucifer wears a mildly annoyed smile. 

“He’s the youngest, one of the twins.”

“I see.” 

I wonder if the other twin is just as drowsy. Or handsome.

He shows me the dining room and the kitchen, where the fridge is wide open. Someone is behind the door. He takes out a pile of dishes and closes the fridge with his foot. Orange hair. Jacked as hell. Jock type.

“Oh, hey,” he says, clearly more interested in whatever leftovers he was about to prepare. 

“Beelzebub, this is Bunny. She’s here in regards to our roommate listing.”

“Nice to meet you,” I smile, waving politely. 

He looks thoughtful for a moment.

“Can you cook?”

My eyebrow twitches in response to his odd question.

“I mean, kind of? I’m no gourmet chef, but I’m not horrible.”

“Cool.” He nods in approval and continues with his meal.

Lucifer leads me away to tour more of the house.

“He’s the other twin, believe it or not.”

“Or not,” I reply, a little stunned. 

We make our way into the parlor to see a blond-haired man reading a book in an elegant chair. 

“Bringing your prey in to wander around the house?” he asks, glancing me over. I feel a bit uncomfortable under his words and his stare, but I manage to offer a polite hello as Lucifer explains the situation.

“Think you can handle living with all of these lunatics?” Satan asks.

“Well, I haven’t met all of you yet, so it’s hard to say.” 

“Run while you can. I still think about it to this moment,” he smiles. His expression is warm on the outside but holds a freezing depth beneath the surface. 

Lucifer takes me gently by the elbow and guides me away.

“Satan is a bit more cynical than most, but don’t be too afraid of him. Most of it is a show specifically to get under my skin.” 

I’m led up some stairs toward a distant shouting match, and my curiosity is piqued.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about. I didn’t take any money out your damn wallet.”

“It could only be you, Mammon. I’m not stupid. There’s a new Valentine’s edition Ruri-chan figure launching in TWELVE MINUTES, and my money is gone. Cough it up, you scummy bastard!” 

I feel the rage radiating off of Lucifer as we make our way closer to the noise. I feel like he puts up with a lot. 

As the two continue to argue, Lucifer coughs, and the voices subside in mild fear. 

“I suggest you two solve your differences quietly before I solve them for you,” Lucifer commands. I shudder a bit at his tone. Kind of sexy, if I’m being honest. “Leviathan, Mammon, this is Bunny. She’s looking into rooming with us.”

I smile and wave, thinking these two seem relatively harmless aside from their bickering. 

“Another normie, I see, but she’s better than the last one.”

“Yeah, this one’s got a brain, I think.”

I frown a bit at the comment, but they wish me well as I continue the rest of my tour. 

After a good bit longer – the house is larger than I thought – Lucifer concludes our tour. 

“Well, what do you say? Need some time to think it over?”

“Is there a commitment?”

“Six-month contract, just to be sure you’re not pulling any funny business.”

“Pet friendly?”

“Cats are welcome.”

“Phew, that’s good. Hmm.” I pause for a moment, thinking over the (handsome) faces I encountered today. Everyone seems kind enough, and rent won’t get much better than this – especially considering the size. “I’m in. You have me sold.” 

“Very well, let’s get started on some paperwork.”


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to go further with this fic! And yes, Bunny will have relations with almost everyone except idk... Luke. So be sure and stay tuned for more!

It’s move-in day, and I can hardly contain my nerves. The brothers seemed not to mind me, but how will they really take to some stranger moving into their space? 

A little flirting and a flash of some extra cash gets the truck driver to help me put together some disassembled furniture, and before long, I’m mostly settled in. Bagheera is busy sniffing the perimeter of his new room. 

I arrange each stuffed animal perfectly on my bed and hang idol anime posters with ease. Everything is pink and inviting. I hum to myself as I work on finishing touches, when I feel a presence in my open doorway.

“You sure transformed the place within a few hours,” Lucifer chuckles. 

“Well, my living space has to be welcoming.”

“It looks like a nursery.”

“It’s me. I’m the baby,” I joke. 

He smiles down at Bagheera, who’s come to greet him by purring and rubbing against his legs. 

“He’s well-behaved.”

“For the most part. We still get in the occasional scuffle,” I laugh. 

“Satan will enjoy having a cat around the house.”

“That’s good. Bagheera is a people cat. He makes friends with everyone.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re settled in. I’ll be in my study should you need anything. Dinner is at six-thirty.”

“Thank you!” I chime, feeling welcome but still a little nervous about how the others will take to me. 

It’s also finally hitting me that I’ll be living in a house with seven hot men from now on. Hoo boy. Control yourself, Bunny. 

“Oi, new girl.”

I hear another voice in my doorway.

“Whoa, what’s the big idea bringin’ all this pink in here, huh?”

“I mean, you don’t have to look at it. I’m not forcing you,” I retort, dusting off some of my Hello Kitty collectibles. “Mammon, right?”

“That’s The Great Mammon to you,” he corrects.

“Oh, okay. So do you like, file taxes and sign official documents with ‘the great’ as your prefix?”

“Very funny, new girl. Anyway, Lucifer told me to answer any questions you might have. And I’m not doing it just because I’m scared of him, so don’t get the wrong idea. I ain’t scared of him at all.”

“Okay, big guy. I’ll take your word for it. Hey, mind putting this on that top shelf for me?”

“Nuh uh, no way. Ya gotta earn favors from The Great Mammon.”

“Oh?” I take a stride closer to him, aura changing with me as I go. “And how might I go about earning a favor, hm? What would I have to do?” I ask, batting my eyelashes.

“D-don’t go gettin’ all weird on me, new girl.”

“I have a name, you know. I won’t be the new girl forever. You should call me Bunny,” I purr.

“Y-you remind me too much of Asmo. Your type is dangerous, ya know?”

“Wait, please! I need help reaching this shelf,” I pout, flirty aura dissipating. 

“Ugh, fine, but don’t get used to free favors!”

“I mean I did try to earn it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

I finish settling in until dinner. I find myself feeling a bit anxious about the togetherness of sharing a meal with all these people. I’m reminded of my nightly family dinners full of ridicule and intense scrutiny. I doubt it will be like that, but I can’t help but feel nervous. 

I feel better about the idea of each of us taking turns cooking though. Very commune. Very productive. I’m reminded of my mother’s need to work as a lawyer and play housewife at the same time, and her need to push those beliefs onto me as well. 

‘You won’t find a husband if you don’t know how to cook a proper meal.’

‘Putting out too much or too little won’t earn you a loving husband.’

‘Work hard enough to live on your own, but don’t settle for being lonely.’

It was maddening. And I had to eat every bit of it and swallow. Not anymore, though. Not anymore. 

I follow the chatter until I’m at the dining room table, finding an empty seat between Leviathan and Asmodeus. 

They don’t seem to pay me much mind, but they aren’t ignoring me either. It feels normal. It feels good.

“Look who’s part of the gang now! I’m so happy you moved in,” Asmodeus says, passing me a bowl of salad. 

“Glad to be here. You have no idea how good it feels to be earning my own living space for once.”

“Oh, look at your nails. So long and lovely. You’re rather beautiful, Bunny. I might have a little competition.” 

I feel myself blushing under his words, even though my makeup hides it. 

“Me? Oh no. I just invest a lot of time into beauty routines is all.” 

“Well, maybe we can have the occasional spa day, hm?”

“I’d like that,” I smile, finding Asmodeus to be rather friendly. 

“Geez. Another Asmo around the house. What are we gonna do?” Leviathan asks, eating with one hand and playing a mobile game with the other. 

“Bunny has her own charms,” Lucifer assures, to which I blush intensely. Satan raises an eyebrow. 

“U-um, so tell me a little about yourselves. What do you guys like to do? What are you studying?”

A moment of silence. 

I’d already found out from Lucifer that he’s currently a semester from his master’s in English Education and pursuing a doctorate. I can see him being an English professor. 

“I have my veterinary bachelor’s, and I’m studying veterinary medicine now. I volunteer at the animal shelter for experience.” Satan speaks up. He must like animals – charming. 

“Accounting. Boring as hell. Don’t do it,” Mammon says. “I like money though, so. But I also model on off days.” Modeling, huh? I can see it.

“Computer Science,” Leviathan comments next, not looking up from his game. “I do coding and beta test video games in my free time.” A cute nerd. Nice. 

Belphie speaks up next. 

“I’m going into nursing. I do night classes so I can sleep during the day,” he explains. I’d probably lose it if I had Belphie for a nurse. “And Beel has a football scholarship and is studying sports medicine. Though I think he’d be a better food critic.”

I notice that Beelzebub is too focused on his food to even process the conversation taking place. It’s kinda cute. 

I start to think that’s everyone, but I notice one missing.

“What about you, Asmo?” I ask.

“Oh, I don’t attend the university. I’m a certified massage therapist. I make enough to satisfy my habits. So, don’t be afraid to hit me up if you get tense during exam week; I won’t charge you but a kiss,” he winks.

“Um, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“So what about you, Bunny? What’s your major? What do you do?” Belphie asks me.

“Oh, well I just switched my major to music from architecture. I was a year away from my degree, but it just isn’t what I wanted. My heart’s in music and dance. It’s what I do.”

“Wow, that’s a big jump,” Belphie comments. “But I’m glad you’re doing what you want now. Good for you.”

“Thanks. Took a lot of courage and a lot of fighting.”

Dinner continues on, and the eight of us chat over our meals. It feels nice, and I feel welcome. This might not be so bad after all. 

After we all leave the table, Leviathan pulls me to the side.

“Come with me,” he says, looking around to make sure no one is watching. He tugs me along to what I assume to be his room, and he quickly pulls me inside.

“Okay, here’s the deal.”

I almost don’t hear him as I take in his room. Is that tank just for one goldfish? Damn. Look how many anime figures he has. Jealous. 

“Hey, are you even listening to me?”

“No, sorry.”

“Ugh. Anyway. I need you to use your normie charms to get my money back from Mammon. There’s still six Ruri-chan Be My Valentine figures left in stock, and one of them has to be mine or I’ll die. Understand? Mammon has a soft spot for pretty normie girls like you, so it should be easy as pie.”

“I have a dark secret though…” I trail off. “I don’t think such charms would work.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m no normie, you jerk.”

I gasp, catching sight of a poster on his wall.

“You like Sucre Frenzy?! I can do all their routines. They’re touring soon! We should go, we should go!” I jump up and down, startling him a bit. 

“I was planning on going by *myself,* but if you insist,” he grumbles. 

“And we should go to a convention! I’ve never had a real convention buddy. Just friends who kinda go with me and take pictures of my cosplays for me.”

“Whoa, whoa, where’d all this ‘buddy’ talk come from? You’re still a normie in my eyes. Bet you don’t even game.”

“Well, I play horror games. And Pokemon. And Animal Crossing. But I don’t do shit like Halo or whatever. Not my style.”

Leviathan sighs. 

“Guess you’re not as much of a normie as I thought. But you can still get that money back from Mammon.”

“What’s in it for me?” 

“A ‘convention buddy,’” he mocks. 

“How exactly do you think girls work? You think I can just straddle him and be like ‘yo, give me all your money,’ and he’ll comply? I don’t think so.” 

“Isn’t that exactly how girls work, though?”

“Ew, don’t sound like such an incel. This sounds like too much trouble. How about this: I model my swimsuit edition Ruri-chan cosplay for you as a form of appeasement for your statue, and we call it a day.” 

He blushes, stammering something about evil normies and being too much like Asmo. 

“Fine, but only because your cosplay probably sucks, and I want to be the first to laugh at you.”

It’s my turn to pull him into my room, and he looks around, wincing at the bright contrast from his own cave. 

“Well, guess I can’t call you a normie, after all. It looks like Sanrio Puroland in here.”

“See, I told you.” 

He sits down at my desk, viewing my small collection of Miku figures while I disappear into my closet. I quickly slip into the cosplay I haven’t touched in a while. I step out with a ‘voila’ and revel in Levi’s blushing face. 

“Wait!”

I disappear into my bathroom to switch out my large brown contacts for icy blue ones. 

“There. Now it’s official.” I twirl in my mirror approvingly, making a tiny adjustment to my wig. 

“Well, it’s not like it’s perfect, but it’s not bad.”

“Oh, come on. Admit it, you’re losing it at the fact that Ruri-chan stands before you.”

Feeling bold, I walk up to him, and he shrinks back. I reach out to play with his hair, his face threateningly close to my not-so-modestly-clad breasts. He’s too cute not to tease.

“You want to touch me, don’t you?”

“I-I never said tha-“

“I might could make an exception, since I feel so bad that Levi couldn’t get his figurine.” 

I straddle him in my large fuzzy desk chair, grabbing his hands and placing them on my waist. His fingers experimentally sink into my flesh one by one. I run my fingers through his hair and lean up to his ear.

“Yo, give me all your money,” I whisper, soon breaking character and laughing.

I get up and snatch my wig off, savoring his disheveled face.

“Don’t ever call me normie again, and don’t ever insult women again, or I’ll get you back even harder. Got it?”

Levi groans into his hands.

“Why did Lucifer let the devil move in with us?” he asks the air. 

I giggle, thinking maybe I’m a step closer to making a friend.


	3. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Lots of shipment for spring at work, so I've been working crazy hours. Back to writing now, I promise!

One week until the semester starts. I’ve been calming my nerves by getting back into a workout routine, and Beel has been a steady partner. 

I start our usual routine by putting on some early 2000’s hype music, and we stretch and get to work. 

Of course, I have to stop when a song I know a dance routine to comes on. And inevitably, I must do the dance. Boom Boom Pow gets me every time. 

“You’re really good, you know?” Beel comments as he takes a water break. 

“Thanks! Lots of practice,” I reply, a little out of breath.

“You could be a pop star right now. Why are you going to school for it?”

“I still have a lot to learn. I can dance well, and I can sing well, but i want to be better at both. I’m still not great and balancing both at the same time. I want to learn all the secrets there are to learn, mostly in vocals.”

“Gotcha.” 

I stretch out over the bench, exhausted. My shirt rides up my stomach and Beel quickly pulls it back down with a blush.

“Thanks,” I giggle. He’s too gentlemanly for his own good. Can’t say the same for myself, as watching him work out leaves me with not-so-innocent thoughts. I have no desire to pull his shirt down when his rides up. 

2NE1 comes on my playlist, and my body reacts on its own. I get up and start dancing, perfecting every move in the mirror as Beel watches.

I see a head of white hair enter the gym in the mirror.

“Oi, what’s goin’ on here? I thought this was a gym, not a club.”

I spin around to grab Mammon’s hands and pull him in to dance with me. He’s not amused, and it feels like I’m dancing with a mannequin. 

“Quit it, will ya? You’re soiling my reputation.”

“What reputation? You can’t soil something that’s already dirty,” I retort.

“I’ll show you dirty,” he replies without thinking. I smirk, and he panics.

“Oh will you, now? Go ahead and show me,” I instigate.

“Y-you know what I mean,” he stammers.

“I don’t, though. Show me.”

“S-screw it. I didn’t wanna work out anyway,” he gulps.

“Chill, Mammon. I’m just teasing you ‘cause you’re so easy to tease. I’m about to leave anyway. Almost time for work.” 

I drop his hands and twirl away, offering my goodbyes to Beel and Mammon. 

Three weeks have gone by since I moved in with the brothers, and I get along rather swimmingly with all of them. I sigh at my work desk, reading a book Satan recommended to me. I’d told him I like vampire novels, and this is one I hadn’t heard of. It’s giving Anne Rice a run for her money, though. He’s another local author like Rice as well, and it fills me with the thrill that vampires could be lurking in my own city. 

Satan and I had quickly bonded over horror lore and hair-raising novels (and over my cat), but he still feels aloof. He also seems to think Lucifer and I have some secret thing going on. He hasn’t said it outright, but he’s hinted. And I’m no idiot. Could he be jealous of something that doesn’t really exist? Nah. Who am I kidding?

Closing time rolls around soon enough, and I stretch at my desk, filing away the last bit of papers I had out. 

The bus ride home is grueling, and I find myself nodding off. Things will be even worse once class starts. I dread the homework, but at least I have enough math under my belt to last me a lifetime – no numbers this semester. Yay! And I’m good enough at bullshitting papers that I can do it in my sleep. Thinking on it, maybe things won’t be so hard now that I’m doing something I love. 

I walk inside, and things are fairly quiet. I go to get out of my office clothes before dinner, but I feel arms around my waist as soon as I reach for my door knob.

“Heya, Bunny,” Belphie’s voice is low next to my ear. I grin. “You look good in your work clothes. We should do a secretary and CEO roleplay,” he smirks.

“Don’t be a pervert,” I say, smacking the hands around my waist playfully. Out of all the brothers, Belphie is by far the most affectionate toward me. And he’s a hair away from being just as flirty as Asmo. I find it endearing though, and I welcome whatever cuddles come my way. 

He follows me into my room, and it’s clear I won’t have any privacy to change. Whatever. A small price to pay for company. It’s rare that he’s awake, so I welcome it. I go into my closet, yearning for sweatpants. As soon as I’m undressed, my closet door opens.

“Um, excuse me! Changing!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am. I thought this was the restroom,” Belphie says, trying to hold back laughter and not break character. 

“Just… shut the door, you absolute mess,” I grumble. 

I pop out of my closet in comfortable clothes and tackle the Belphie on my bed.

“If you wanna see me naked that bad, you’ll have to work harder than that,” I chastise him.

“I’d say I’ve been working pretty hard for the past couple of weeks. When do I get my reward?” he challenges.

“Keep trying, buddy. Maybe you’ll get there,” I tease, snuggling against him and refusing to move until dinner time. 

“I hope you know I don’t intend to give up,” he murmurs against my hair. It’s enough to make me inwardly blush, thinking he might be serious. 

All of this could very well be a ploy to get in my pants, but I like to think of it more as meaningless erotic banter. Though the thought of giving in to him has tempted me on multiple occasions. He’s figured out that my ears are my weak point, and he uses it against me. 

“How was work today?” he asks through a yawn.

“Boring as usual. Got some reading done.” 

“Oh. Still reading that vampire book? Guess you’re really into that sort of thing,” he snickers. 

Suddenly, he shifts us to where his upper half is on top of me. I hardly have time to look confused before his mouth is on my neck, teeth grazing my flesh just enough for me to feel it. I yelp, squirming underneath him. The feeling shoots straight between my legs, but I fight it.

“Belphie, you fiend!” I push him off of me and hide my burning face under my blanket, and he wraps his arm around my sulking form – laughing.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Did it help you envision what you’re reading?” 

“I’m not reading porn!” my voice comes out muffled from underneath the blanket, and he laughs harder. 

“Okay, okay, my bad. Come on out, I wanna see your face.”

I pull the covers off of me and glare at him. His eyes are sparkling, beautiful. We stare at each other for a moment longer, and he starts to lean forward. Holy shit. I know that look. Are we about to kiss? I stare back with no intention of stopping him, when a voice startles both of us.

“Mammon!” Lucifer’s voice echoes a short distance from my door. 

“Oh, it must be dinner time. We should get going,” I mumble – awkward. 

“Yeah, probably,” he says just as awkwardly. 

Strangely enough, Lucifer is the only one who takes the same seat at the table every night. The rest of us switch things up, but it’s gotten to where I usually have Belphie and Beel on either side of me. My favorite twins. Dinner goes well until I start to feel Belphie’s leg brush against mine a few times. It doesn’t feel accidental. He’s only testing the waters though, as he decides to take things a bit further.

I feel his hand on my knee underneath the table as we both carry on normal conversation with the others. Every minute or two, he slides his fingers further up my thigh. What game is he playing?! The boy knows how to get me worked up. 

As he’s dangerously far up my inner thigh, everyone starts to part ways, having finished up their meals. I couldn’t get much food down with my – distraction – so I pass Beel the rest of my plate and stand up. Belphie follows. He lurks dangerously close behind me. I look both ways before pulling him into my room.

Within seconds, his lips are on mine. I’m startled at first, but I welcome it just as quickly. His lips are warm and inviting, and I tangle my fingers in his hair as he pushes me hard against my door with his body. He’s surprisingly strong for his figure, and it turns me on a bit. 

I feel his tongue swipe against my lips, and I open wide, letting my tongue intertwine with his own. I moan softly into the kiss, grip tightening in his hair. 

He parts from the kiss, guiding me to my bed. He pushes me down and resumes where he left off, fingers massaging into my shoulders as he ravishes my mouth. I run my hands down his back, exploring, soon sliding my fingers into his shirt and up his bare skin. 

“Do you know how hard it was not to pounce on you the first time I saw you? You’re so fucking cute,” he mumbles against my lips. 

He doesn’t give me time to respond, so I hum against his lips. 

Before long, he’s working his way to my ear, and I start to lose it.

“This is what you like, isn’t it? I see the way you react when I talk in your ear. It drives you wild, doesn’t it?”

I dig my nails into his back ever so slightly, answering his question. I moan out when his tongue flicks at my ear. The wet sound goes straight to my insides. 

“Belphie…” is all I can manage to muster. 

“Mmm. I like hearing you say my name like that. Say it again.”

He pushes his knee in between my thighs and grinds it against me ever so slightly.

“Ah! Belphie...” I moan out. 

“Fuck. Bunny… I want you.”

He pushes my shirt up and kisses at my stomach – lightly taking my navel piercing between his teeth, and I process what’s about to happen. 

“Don’t you have to go to work in less than an hour?” I ask him with a tone somewhere between pleasure and concern.

“Shh. I know. Just a little longer.”

He pushes my shirt up further to reveal my bra, and he kisses the top of my breasts while squeezing my waist. 

“Or, we could – ah! – stop now so neither of us gets too worked up,” I suggest, somehow rational in the moment while gripping his soft hair.

Ignoring me, he pulls down one of the cups of my bra and grazes his tongue across my nipple. I let out a gasp and arch against him, and he offers me a pleased sound in return.

“Belphie… we don’t have time,” I whisper through quick breaths. 

“Damn it. You’re worth calling in.”

“Don’t you dare call in just to have sex. I will personally go get you fired.”

“Ugh.”

He pulls away from me, breathing heavily and drinking in my form with lusty eyes.

“Go get ready,” I smile, cupping his cheek.

“One day, our schedules are going to align. And I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk the next day.”

I laugh and sit up, kissing him on his cheek.

“I’ll be waiting eagerly,” I purr. 

“You do things to me,” he says, capturing me in one last kiss.


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload tonight since I've been neglecting the story for so long!

I’ve lived here for almost a month, and today is the first time I’m running into our neighbors. Is there something in the water here that makes people beautiful? 

He has a dark olive complexion and brown curls. I watch as he reaches down to pick up the newspaper. After a moment, he looks up at me with piercing blue eyes. It’s then that I realize I’ve been staring.

“Oh, um, hi! I guess we’re neighbors now. I’m Bunny. I just moved in next door.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Bunny. I just moved in here not too long ago, myself. I’m an exchange student.”

Just then, a blond-headed boy runs out of the house.

“Simeon! You’re home!” 

He runs up to the dark-haired man, who I assume now is named Simeon, then looks at me.

“Luke, this is Bunny. She just moved in next door.”

“Hi, Bunny!”

“Hi! Nice to meet you,” I wave.

“And Bunny, this is Luke. He’s the son of the family who took me in. Luke’s older brother went to Israel to study in my place,” he says, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both.”

“How are you handling the brothers?” Simeon asks me with an amused expression.

“Ah, piece of cake,” I wink. He laughs, but Luke looks a bit disturbed.

“They’re troublemakers. I wouldn’t get too close to those seven,” Luke warns. 

“Oh, you haven’t heard? I’m whipping them all into shape. There will be no troublemaking when I’m around,” I assure him with a smile. “Well, I’m on cooking duty tonight, so I should go start. I’ll see you guys around! Bye!” 

They offer their goodbyes and I disappear into the daunting front door. They seem nice enough. 

I start preparing dinner, which is difficult with Beel ‘helping’ me. I smack his hand away with a leek as he reaches for the vegetables I’ve already chopped.

As I cook, I feel the nerves bubbling up inside me. Tomorrow is the first day of classes: my first day in my new major. I’ll be around people who are better at what I do than I am, and I start to feel self-conscious. Beel seems to notice.

“What’s wrong? Is cooking making you hungry?”

“Quite the opposite actually. I’m just feeling a little nervous about tomorrow.” 

“Why? You’re taking the classes you want now,” he states, looking puzzled.

“That’s the problem. I’m scared I won’t be good at it anymore once I’m around people who are more experienced than me. I know it sounds silly.”

“It does. Because you’re the best at what you do. You have to believe you’re the best, or you’ll make yourself trip up,” he looks at me and pauses. “I know football and performance are a lot different, but when I’m on that field, I just believe I’m the strongest person out there. And I win.”

“So, you’re saying I just have to placebo myself into coming out on top?”

“Basically,” he says, stealing a carrot. I will allow this carrot theft in exchange for the advice. “But, aside from that, I’ve never seen anyone dance better than you. So you’ll do fine. Don’t worry.”

I smile to myself, setting my spatula down and spinning around for a big hug.

“Thanks, Beel. You’re good at cheering people up.”

“You too. Especially when you’re on cooking duty. I’d pay you to cook every night,” he says, squeezing the breath out of me. I do my best to laugh.

“Hey guys I – Oh? Am I interrupting something?” a sultry voice asks from behind.

“Just advice,” I say, turning to face Asmodeus. 

“I’d have been giving you advice all along if I knew it’d end up like that,” he pouts. 

“Dinner’s almost ready,” I say, changing the subject.

“And it smells divine. I’ll be down in just a bit,” Asmo chimes, walking away to change out of his work clothes.

Everything feels normal again, and I assure myself that tomorrow will be just fine. 

The first day arrives, and my first class is a Fine Arts Survey of sorts. Should be easy. I know my stuff. 

I take my seat and remove a notebook from my bag, ready to take notes on what I’ll need for the class. I watch as more people enter. No one pays me much mind. Until none other than Mammon walks in. It takes him a second, but we lock eyes.

“What are you doing here?!” I ask him in an angry whisper.

“What? I needed one more elective, ‘n’ all the cool ones were gone by the time I got to scheduling!”

“Ugh. Just… don’t distract me, okay?”

I see a world of pain approaching. I see him asking for notes. I see him being loud. Or snoring in class. And somehow, I feel responsible for him, like I need to encourage him to learn. A few girls giggle and smile at Mammon. He’s so annoying that sometimes I forget he’s a known model.

“Yeah, yeah, I know all this can be distracting.”

I roll my eyes and tap my pen. 

The professor begins to introduce herself, and we move into the syllabus. 

“Psst, Bunny. Do you have an extra pen?”

This is going to be a long semester. 

Finally, my lunch block for the day arrives. My head is swimming with new faces and new information, but all has gone well. As I walk up the stairs to the cafeteria, I catch sight two familiar faces – oddly enough, speaking to each other.

“Simeon? Solomon?”

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite cheerleader,” Solomon smiles.

“I’m not a cheerleader.”

“Nice to see you again, Bunny,” Simeon greets.

“Nice to see you too! How are classes going so far?”

“Pretty well, actually. Meeting some interesting people,” he says, lightly motioning to Solomon.

“Interesting is putting it too lightly if you’re referring to Solomon,” I tease.

“True. I didn’t think I’d meet anyone else who speaks Hebrew,” he agrees. 

“So, how do you and Simeon know each other?” Solomon points. “Already sizing up the new guy?”

“Shut up, Solomon. We’re neighbors.”

“She lives in the big scary house just off of campus,” Simeon smiles.

“Ha! You live with the demon brothers, now, then?”

“I’m sorry, the demon brothers?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s what I call them. They’re all weird as hell.”

“Says you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you fit right in yourself. Maybe we’ll run into each other sometime. Asmodeus and I… frequent each other’s company.”

“Ugh. Too much info, thanks.”

“So, I assume you and Solomon have known each other for a while?” Simeon asks me.

“Yeah, we’ve gone to school together since we were little.”

“She was the only cheerleader who talked to me,” Solomon mourns.

“I wasn’t a cheerleader. I was on the dance team.”

“Whatever. You still wore a sparkly blue and white dress every Friday during football season.” 

“I was also the only ‘cheerleader’ who got bullied. Probably because I talked to you.” 

Simeon chuckles at our banter and invites me to sit with them at lunch. Our schedules probably won’t always align, but at least I’ll have lunch friends on Mondays. 

My last class goes well, and I stretch as I exit the classroom. Everyone in my classes seems nice enough, but I haven’t been able to size up any competition yet. 

I walk home, fanning myself in the heat. It’s only going to get hotter too. I eye the dorm I used to stay in when my parents paid for my school and board. Staying in a dorm was a lot easier during the summer. Just a short distance from class. I sigh, student loans breathing down my neck. 

“Oh, Bunny.”

I turn to my side to see Satan walking toward me. The fool is wearing long sleeves. 

“Hey. You’re not dead wearing that?”

“Not that I’m aware.” 

Smartass. 

“Are you done with classes today?” I ask him.

“Yes, my Monday schedule happens to be pretty light. Heading home as well?”

“Yep. I’m pretty tired today. Need some time to process everything.”

“I already have a pile of homework,” Satan scowls. 

“Damn. That bites. The woes of a grad student.”

We eventually arrive at the house and part ways. I toss my pink satchel on the floor and strip, plopping on the bed in my underwear in hopes of cooling off. As soon as I do, I hear a knock. Typical. 

“Just a minute, I’m not dressed.”

“It’s just me, darling,” I hear Asmo reassure. 

I know he’ll open the door even if I’m indecent, so I throw on a t-shirt as the knob turns. 

“Aww, I was hoping to see a little more skin.”

“Oh, the agony,” I tease. 

“How was your first day? You look tense.”

“It went well, actually,” I confess as Asmo sits on my bed and motions for me to take place in front of him. “I just get stressed when I take in a lot of information at once.”

“Mmm. I can tell you’re stressed,” he says, dipping his thumbs into my shoulders. He continues to work, and I can’t help but let out a few satisfied moans.

“Keep making noises like that, and you might like what happens next even more,” he threatens. 

“Oh, speaking of which, I ran into an old friend today.”

“Oh?”

“His name is Solomon.”

His hands freeze. 

“Small world,” he says, continuing to massage my neck again. “If you’re interested, I’m sure we could arrange a little threesome. The more, the merrier.”

“Tempting, but I’m good.”

“Oh, Bunny. Why don’t you ever give into your desires? I can practically taste the lust radiating off of you.”

“I don’t know, I just…”

“Just what? What are you afraid of?”

“Feelings? Maybe? I’m not sure. It’s just generalized anxiety. I’ve tried hookups. I’ve tried to date. It just never works out.”

“Well, honey, I can assure you’d leave my bed thinking differently.”

“I see humility is your strong suit.”

“Always. I just want you to know you can come to me if you need to.”

His double-entendre doesn’t go unnoticed. I roll my eyes. Honestly? Why haven’t I slept with Asmo? He’s made his interest perfectly explicit. Is it because I live with him? I know things wouldn’t be awkward between us. What’s holding me back?

“Thank you, Asmo. I mean it.”

“Of course, my dear.” He leans in to kiss my cheek. “Well, I’ve got to go get dinner started. I’ll catch up with you later.”

He leaves my room with a gentle click, and I’m left to my thoughts. Maybe I should let loose a little more. I mean, Belphie and I almost… but that was inevitable from the start. Our bodies are painfully compatible. And I was even reluctant to give in to him. Hmm. 

I cozy myself onto my bed with my thoughts until dinner.


	5. Firestarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone giving a college au a chance! I appreciate comments and kudos greatly!

Exhausted from the day, I scroll through my phone, a little bored to be honest. If anyone is home, they’re not making themselves known, so I decide not to bother. Everyone is probably just as frenzied as i am from their first few days of classes.

Curious, an app I’d chosen to abandon for months catches my eye. Hmm. Should I? I think about Asmo’s advice. Tinder had never amounted to much of anything before. A few dates with boring people. A couple of disappointing hookups. Maybe someone new will catch my eye since it’s been so long, and since I’m living closer to campus.

Ah, yes. The reason I neglected the app. Rednecks and neckbeards. Women only in search of plugs. ‘I can smoke you out,’ they say. Yes, honey, I’m sure you can. I found you some plugs; they’re in your ears.

‘Here for a good time, not a long time.’

So original.

I roll my eyes and swipe for the hell of it. Screenshotting some to entertain the group chat if nothing else.

I almost swipe out of habit but pause when I see a familiar face. Solomon, you idiot. 

‘Join my harem?’

I snicker and swipe right. Of course he’d be on here. Of course that’d be his bio. 

‘It’s a match!’

A few minutes pass before he messages me.

Solomon: Bunny, you sly thing. Slipping into my DM’s. 

Bunny: I believe you’re the one who just slipped into mine. You swiped first.

Solomon: True enough. What brings you to this hell app?

Bunny: I’m bored and swiping makes me feel better about myself. I assume we matched to boost each other’s algorithm?

Solomon: Correct. But I won’t say no to you joining the harem.

Bunny: Thanks, I’m good. I have a reverse harem of my own right here.

Solomon: Lol. Have fun.

I roll my eyes and smile as I resume my swiping. People are either boring or too eccentric for comfort.

I’m about to shut the app out of boredom when my hands freeze. I can feel the blood drain from my face.

No. Fucking. Way.

Lucifer. 28. 1 mile away.

‘Seeking discreet and casual fun.’

It could be another Lucifer, right? Right?

The profile picture is a clothed torso shot. His usual black. The next picture is a blurry silhouette and mostly of his hand reaching for the camera, most likely a picture Mammon attempted to sneak and sent to the group chat. The last picture sends unexpected chills through my body. It’s a mirror selfie, phone blocking his face. Both hands are gloved. One is holding a riding crop. Hoooo damn. 

I lock my phone and stare at the ceiling. What do I do? If I swipe right, the worst that could happen is he swipes left and we never talk about it. If I swipe left, we’ll never talk about it. But if I swipe right, and he swipes right, what happens then? I can’t deny that I’m curious. I can’t deny the lust for him – for all his brothers – but especially for him that’s built up over the last month.

Am I bold enough to find out if he has an inkling of desire for me too?

I unlock my phone again and hover over his profile. Fuck it. Here goes. 

I swipe right and flinch. My heart stops.

‘It’s a match!’

I toss my phone into my sheets and screech into a pillow. Shit. What does this mean now?! Calm yourself, Bunny. He may not mean anything by it. Just like Solomon and I didn’t. Okay. I’ll message him first. Something casual.

Bunny: Heh. Fancy meeting you here.

I don’t expect him to respond right away, so I shut the app and pat my burning face. Still a good few hours before dinner. I can do the stupid ‘about me’ assignments from the professors who pretend to care about their students’ private lives. Ice breakers suck.

Halfway through a polite essay about myself and my artistic endeavors, my phone dings a familiar notification sound. 

Lucifer: Small world, isn’t it?

He’s typing. My heart races.

Lucifer: Now, to address the obvious. It’s clear now that we have mutual interests. Am I correct?

I feel my face heat up all over again.

Bunny: Correct? Yes. Embarrassing? Also yes.

Lucifer: No need to feel embarrassed. We can pretend this never happened if you’re uncomfortable.

It almost comes off as a threat. Now that it’s out there, there’s no going back. Not now.

Bunny: No, no. I’m curious to see what happens now.

Lucifer: Good. I’m curious to see how you hold up.

Prideful bastard. I gulp, wondering what he has in store. I wouldn’t exactly call myself vanilla, but I’ve lacked willing partners. I squeeze my thighs together with excitement and fear. 

Lucifer: I have some business to attend to, but I’ll be home shortly before dinner. I expect you to be at the table, wearing nothing underneath your outer clothes.

Lucifer: Understood?

I bite my lip, already fucking horny. I wasn’t expecting this to start so soon.

Bunny: Yes, sir.

Lucifer: Good girl.

I make my way to the dinner table sans undergarments as directed. I feel exposed even though I’m not. It’s all mental. It’s all manipulation. I’m supposed to feel naughty and embarrassed. 

I see Lucifer seated at his usual end of the table, and I plop down in the seat adjacent to him, making sure I sit with enough force that my unswaddled breasts bounce. Only Lucifer notices the motion. He looks stoic as usual, but there’s a pleased gleam in his eyes. 

I peck at the dinner that Satan had prepared tonight, thoughts too deep to feel much hunger. I smile and laugh at Mammon’s first week adventure as he retells it, but I can feel Lucifer’s gaze on me, and it’s all I can focus on. I wet my lips quickly in anticipation, listening to Mammon talk about being in the wrong class for three days all the while.

As our dinner portions wane and plates get rinsed off in the sink, Lucifer speaks up.

“Well, it’s a lovely evening. Care to go for a walk with me, Bunny?”

I have to go outside in a skirt with no panties? Ugh.

“Sounds good,” I reply, acting just as casual.

“Hey, hey hey! Who said you two were allowed to go off canoodling? I’m coming too!” Mammon shouts from across the room. How’d he even hear that?

“Mammon, the point of a walk is to relax. Do you really think I’d be able to relax with your handsome self around?”

“Flattery is a dirty move, and you know it. Whatever. Just don’t stay out too late.”

“Yes, mom.”

I stick my tongue out at him as I follow Lucifer out of the door, and he scowls back. 

Once the door shuts behind us, I’m able to focus on the situation at hand. What does he have planned?

The courtyard looks beautiful in the last remaining light of the evening, and it dawns on me that I really haven’t spent as much time with Lucifer as I have with the others. Yet, here we are.

Lost in my thoughts, the water bottle I was holding slips out of my hand. I instinctively go to pick it up, but then feel the breeze up my skirt as I start to bend. I shoot straight back up, remembering my predicament. 

“Hey, uh, Lucifer? This skirt is kind of short. Could you, um, be a dear and pick that up for me?”

The look in his eyes, slightly amused, says ‘fat chance.’

“You should learn to be more careful with your things, perhaps.”

He surveys my movements as I calculate how to move like a cat preparing to pounce. It’s awfully windy tonight.

I start to squat, pulling the front of my skirt down while the wind lifts the back. I struggle to keep everything hidden when I hear a familiar voice.

“Hey, Bunny! How are classes going?”

I shoot up, water bottle finally in hand, and follow the voice to across the yard. 

“Oh! H-hey, Luke! Hey, Simeon! Going pretty great, thanks for asking.”

The breeze picks up again, and my hands are plastered to my skirt. My ears burn.

“Hope to see you Monday?” Simeon asks.

“Sure thing!”

Simeon waves, and Lucifer and I offer our waves in return. 

Phew. They’re gone. How long had they been out there?

Without warning, I feel gentle hands on my hips and feel a light chuckle against my ear.

“What are you thinking about?” Lucifer asks me, clearly amused by the situation.

“Nothing,” I lie.

“About how crude they’d think you are if they knew? Perhaps you’d even like if Simeon found out. I see how flustered you get when he talks to you,” he purrs against my hair. “He’s such a poised man. Imagine what he’d think of you if he found you like this.”

I squeak when he squeezes my hips, the force shooting straight between my legs.

“Hmm. I’m in the mood for a cup of tea. Café Rani?” he asks.

I feel like I don’t have much of a choice, so I follow. I was hoping to avoid the public.

Upon entering, I feel the chills on my skin. The air conditioning is on full force, even after the sun has set. He knows what he’s doing. 

He motions for me to sit next to him inside the booth instead of across from him like the first time we met, and I won’t refuse whatever warmth I can steal from his body.

I cross my arms over my chest as my nipples harden from the cold. I know that in any other situation, Lucifer would offer me his jacket. But not today. Today he wants to feed off of my humiliation.

“You should sit up straight,” he says, humor in his tone.

“You should bite me,” I retort.

In retaliation, I sit up straight but latch onto his arm for warmth. He smiles. The closer I am to him, the easier it is to notice how nice he smells, how warm he is. I notice his large hand on the table, and I can’t help but remember how those hands felt on my hips a moment ago. I wiggle excitedly. 

I feel him look down at me, so I look up. A single strand of his hair has fallen out of place, and feeling bold, I fix it. He grabs my hand and leaves a light kiss on my knuckles.

“Your eyes are so full of life. Are you sure you’re up for a night with me?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” I reply, still maintaining eye contact.

He looks like he’s about to kiss me when our tea arrives. 

After a few moments, my arm still hooked around his, he speaks up.

“Don’t react,” he says.

“Um, to what?” 

Just then, I feel his hand slide up my thigh and into my skirt. I’m about to let out a noise when I remember his instructions. My grip on him tightens. I feel him reach his desired location, and I twitch the slightest bit. He stops. I see what game he’s playing now. I fiddle with stirring my tea on the table as he continues to rub his fingers against me. 

He circles my entrance with his forefinger and makes light conversation with me. I can hardly hear what he’s saying, but somehow I manage to respond appropriately. Eventually, he pushes a finger inside, and it takes everything in me not to jerk against his hand. 

Another finger. It feels so good, but so wrong to be doing this in a fancy café. Lucifer eyes the other customers who pay us no mind. In a flash, he pinches a hardened nipple pressing against my shirt. I swallow hard, trying not to react. 

I’m getting so wet, aching so hard for something bigger inside of me. I feel his palm rubbing against my clit; it’s so hard not to lose it in the middle of the establishment. He takes a sip of his tea as he fingers me harder, pushing them in as far as they’ll go. He looks unbothered – completely put-together. Will he stop? Is he about to make me orgasm in public? 

My heart rate picks up, my skin is no longer cold. I feel it coming. The way he’s manipulating my body is unbelievable. I expect him to pull out any second now, but he inserts a third finger and presses his thumb against my clit. I’m shocked I’ve managed to keep my composure this long. I’m so close. 

And – there it is. I grip the table and shudder as modestly as I can manage, feeling my walls squeeze around his thick fingers. I shift my elbows onto the table and hide my face in my hands, ever so slightly bucking against his fingers. He pulls out and cleans his hand on the napkin in my lap.

“Shivering? You must be cold. Here,” he says, removing his jacket. I give him a death glare as I accept. He leans in closer to whisper to me. “I thought about not letting you come at all, but I figured I’d go easy on you this time. Consider this a warm welcome.” 

I shudder under his words, imagination running free in anticipation of what’s in store.


	6. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone stays safe out there! Protect your old folks, and have fun reading every Obey Me work on this hellsite to entertain your quarantine!

Lucifer shuts his door with a gentle click, and our lips collide almost immediately. My hands find his hair as he grips my waist, and I feel the best kind of chills pass over my body. He pulls away from the kiss, holding me by a fistful of my hair.

“You lack discipline. I plan to change that. But tonight I’ll meet you where you are.” 

“Oh? Planning on trying to break me?”

“You won’t see this gentle side of me very often. Are you sure you want to risk that by being bratty right now?” he raises an eyebrow, challenging me.

“No, sir.”

“Thought so.” 

He steps behind me and lifts my skirt to place his hands on my bare hips. I feel his breath on my hair. I lean my head back against his shoulder, and he takes the opportunity to plant a heated kiss on my neck. 

“Ah!”

I can’t help but let out a sound when he bites down. I want him to devour me. The heat swells up inside, and I spin around to kiss him even harder than before. I start to work at his buttons when he chuckles through the kiss.

“You aren’t afraid of me at all, are you?”

“Why should I be? You’ve been nothing but kind to me.”

“Perhaps I coddle you too much. I may have to show you where you stand,” he says, lust and darkness stirring in his eyes. 

I swallow. 

“I need a safe-word from you before we continue.”

I try to swallow again, but there’s a lump in my throat.

“B-band-aid,” I mumble the first word that comes to me.

“Bend over across the bed.”

The dictatorial aura of his voice forces me to do just that. I lean down, ass in the air, vibrating with excitement. He’s given off the dom vibes since the moment I met him, but I never thought I’d get to experience it firsthand. I want him to wreck me. 

I hear him shuffle around in a drawer as I wait patiently, and soon enough I feel his presence behind me. He flips my skirt up to reveal my ass, caressing my skin. He squeezes the supple area before pulling away.

WHAP. 

My knees buckle, and I dig my nails into his comforter. I can’t tell if I’ve let out a sound or not. 

“Do you wish to continue?”

“Ye-yes, sir. Please.”

WHAP. 

The paddle makes contact with my skin again, and this time I hear myself whine. 

WHAP. 

It stings as a numbness spreads across the surface area of my bottom; I’m in pain, but I’m growing slick with the energy of submission. I feel him smoothing his hand across the reddened area again, and I hum at the contact. 

WHAP. 

I yelp again, tears naturally prickling at my ducts. 

“Are you becoming aware of your place?”

“Yes, sir,” I choke out. 

“Can you handle one more?”

“Yes, please.”

WHAP.

“It seems you’re experienced after all. You know all the right answers,” he muses. 

I’m actually not experienced in the world of kink; I just want him to use me however he pleases. The thought excites me to no end. 

I slink down against his bed, wincing as I land on my sore butt. I look up at him with wet eyes and bitten lips, expectant.

“Well, as much as I’d like to tie you up and have my way with you, I’m a man of my word. And I will go easy on you tonight.”

I start to protest, to argue that his pleasure is my pleasure, but I stop and think that he’s insinuating a next time. We’re testing the waters.

“Okay,” I nod. “But I want you to – I want you to show me more later, okay?”

“I’d be more than happy to coach you into submission, Bunny. We have all the time in the world.” 

There’s a dark fondness in Lucifer’s eyes, as if he’s just discovered a new toy. It thrills me. He leans down, and to my surprise, picks me up like I weigh nothing and places me on his bed. He spreads my legs, and I bite my lip in response.

“Look how wet you got – and just from getting paddled a few times. I’m eager to see what happens when I really start playing with you,” he teases. 

He starts to undress me like a doll, and I comply. I imagine a woman’s body is no incentive for Lucifer. Everything he does requires mental stimulation. He’s in it for the reactions, for the tears, for the thrill of being revered. A body is a body; it’s the mind inside it he’s after – the breaking point. 

He slides his lips from the inside of my foot and down my leg, leaving little kisses along the way. He nips at my inner thigh, and I hum from the contact. So close to where I want him, but he’d never give me that satisfaction. 

“You’re beautifully proportioned,” he comments, inspecting my figure with a gentle touch. “Healthy. Well-groomed.” 

“Thank you,” I breathe, in turn inspecting him with my eyes. I feel like he’s appraising me to put on the market, but I accept the compliment. 

My breathing hitches as he circles my clit with one hand and unbuttons his shirt with the other. I’m so anxious to see this man’s skin that I can hardly wait. He’s always so – presentable. 

We maintain eye contact as he slips a finger inside me. I let out a soft gasp, and he shrugs out of his shirt. He’s beautiful. If I wasn’t feeling his soft skin inside of me right now, I’d believe he was made of marble. 

A second finger as he unbuckles his belt. The sound makes me buck against his hand. 

“Eager?” he asks, amused.

“Can you blame me?”

He fingers me more aggressively, and I moan out, desperate to see and feel more of him. He removes his fingers to slide his pants and underwear off, and I lick my lips at the sight of his erection. Have I ever seen such a beautiful cock? Never. Do I want it in my mouth? Absolutely. 

I sit up all the way, eyeing him with voracity. 

“Can I?” I ask, a little nervous as I kneel in front of him.

He steps closer, guiding my head toward him. Yes.

I leave little kisses along his length, savoring the heat. He lets out a soft sigh when I lick from base to slit, and it encourages me to waste no more time. I take the head in my mouth and swirl my tongue around, moaning as I slide down further. I bob along his cock as his grip in my hair tightens. I want him to pull my hair and facefuck me mercilessly. 

As though granting my wish, he rests one knee on the bed next to me and thrusts into my mouth. I gag a bit, eyes watering, but I latch my hands onto his hips and continue to pleasure him. I meet his thrusts, moaning around his length and getting more aroused all the while. 

“Who knew you’d turn into such a little slut at the sight of my cock?”

Yes. Yes. Keep talking like that. I whine around him, but he pulls my head away. I pout, but he pushes me down on the bed again. 

He spreads my legs wide in the air, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Flexible.”

“I am a dancer, after all.”

He smirks at my comment, then leans down between my legs. A firm lick traces up from my entrance to flick around my clit, and it has me calling out and gripping the sheets. I wasn’t expecting that. His lips leave kisses up my stomach, soon tugging at a nipple with his teeth. He’s at my neck again, leaving me gasping as he sucks dark marks into my skin. 

“You tease,” I breathe out. I’m so ready for him that I can hardly contain myself.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asks me.

“I’m soaking. Please. Use me. Fuck me.” 

Appearing to be the magic words, he positions himself against me and slides inside. 

“Oh, fuck. Yes,” I moan, grasping at his shoulders so I don’t absolutely melt into the bed. 

“Tell me, Bunny,” he begins, sliding in and out of me at a teasing pace, “Who else under this roof has touched you like this?”

“N-no one,” I groan. “Please, harder.”

“You’ve not become intimate with any of my brothers?”

“Not really – mm! – Belphie and I… almost…”

“I figured he’d get his hands on you as soon as possible. Persuasive, that one.”

Finally, he develops a more intense pace. The room is filled with a sexual ensemble – skin on skin, little utterances of ‘yes, yes, yes.’

He pins my wrists down to the mattress and pounds me. The heat in his eyes and the way his hair moves makes my heart race. 

“I don’t care how you spend your time with my brothers.” His voice is breathy, dominant. “But just know that none of them will be able to satisfy your fantasies like I can. Let’s keep it this way, yeah?” 

“Yes. Please. I don’t ever want this to stop, I – I want you so bad. Ahh! Yes, more.” 

“They can touch your body, but your mind belongs to me now,” he states. 

I can feel my chest exploding. 

“I’m yours. Make me yours,” I beg. 

“You’ll submit to me, and I’ll make you feel like you’ve never felt before. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” I gasp. “Oh! There, there, please.” 

I feel him stroking all the right places, and soon enough his thumb toys with my clit. I gyrate against him, meeting his thrusts and taking him even deeper. It’s just so good. I feel my eyes rolling. I close them, feeling myself getting closer. 

“I want you to look at me while you come,” he orders.

I open them, watching him hover over me with slightly blurred vision. I feel so full. The itch inside me is intense as I edge closer. I buck against him, taking his cock religiously.

“I’m so close,” I cry.

“Come for me, Bunny. I want you to call for me. I want you to remember who made you feel like this.”

“Fuck. Lucifer. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

The devils name passes my lips, and I shudder around him. I grip his shoulders, nails digging into flesh. He hisses as he pounds me even harder, pace becoming erratic as my walls squeeze around his thickness in ecstasy. 

I come down from my high, still twitching as my limbs fall limp from his shoulders. 

A few thrusts more, and he pulls out. And my body is painted with his cum. The heat of it coats my flesh. I’ll remember the feeling. 

He drops beside me, catching his breath as I work on catching mine. 

“You’re a succubus,” he breathes against my ear.

“You’re quite the demon yourself,” I mumble. 

“All the ways I’ve imagined you under me. I finally got my way,” he confesses.

“Tinder: 1. Bunny and Lucifer: 0,” I laugh. He snickers back.

“You’d think we could’ve done this without the help of our phones,” he admits, running a hand through his hair. 

“Never. You’re too far out of my league. I don’t cross into territory I think I don’t belong in.”

“Hmm. And here I was, thinking you were just as unobtainable.”

I pat my cheeks, feeling the blush taking over despite the fact that I’m cooling off. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He pulls me across the bed, lifting me to my feet, manhandling me unabashedly with a smile. 

I feel a smile tugging at my own lips, basking in the warmth of a blossoming connection.


	7. Try It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as often as I can; I know this quarantine is hell unless you work in medical or grocery. Y'all need reading material! As such, my two off days every week will be dedicated to updating.

“Bunny, you are absolutely glowing this morning. I take it you got into some mischief,” Asmo presses as I sit down for breakfast. 

“Nope, no mischief,” I lie.

Lucifer arrives next, taking his seat and looking rather smug and satisfied himself. Asmodeus looks at Lucifer and then at me, mouth slightly agape as he connects the dots. Damn him for being so perceptive. We both stare back at him, daring him to press the subject any further.

“Oh,” his voice comes out in a high pitch, soon taking a sip of orange juice with raised eyebrows. If it had been anyone but Lucifer, he would have persisted. But Asmo knows better. 

“Bunny!” Levi shouts as he makes his way to the table. I jump. 

“What?!”

“Community Day this Sunday?”

“Yeah! I’m free.”

Satan frowns, looking confused.

“Wait, Levi does something for the community?” he asks.

Levi narrows his eyes, looking just as confused. “No, what am I? Five? Pokemon Go, genius.”

“Wait, you guys still play that?” Asmo asks.

“Duh, now that all the bandwagoners are gone, the real fun has started,” he explains.

“Whatever, nerd. Not you though, Bunny. You’re cute, so you can do what you want,” Asmo smiles sweetly. 

“Levi’s cute too,” I reply with a grin. Asmo chokes on his toast and Levi splutters, dropping his phone and fumbling to catch it. 

“C-c-cute?!”

“Are you trying to kill him?” Satan sighs.

“I’m just being honest.” 

“Oh, Bunny,” Beel begins, seeming to have completely ignored our prior conversations, “Are you going to tryouts today?”

“Of course! I’m excited.”

“Oh, is Bunny trying out for the football team?” Asmo jokes.

“Yeah, I’m auditioning to be the football,” I snark.

“Kinky,” he laughs.

“Well, anyway, I’ll be at practice during auditions, so I’ll come say hi,” Beel promises. 

“Great! It’s been a while since I’ve been on a dance team, but I still got my stuff. I’m sure I’ll make it.” 

We all start to go our separate ways after breakfast. Mammon catches up with me halfway to class, having skipped breakfast – running late to no one’s surprise. He talks to me about his latest get-rich-quick scheme, but the only thing on my mind is what happened last night and if I’ll make the team.

Lunch with Simeon and Solomon goes as normal. I babble about how nervous I am. Solomon hits on Simeon, and it goes straight over his head. Simeon asks me to confirm yet another strange American custom. My daily time with these two has been a comfort during the school day, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

My last class comes to an end, signaling that tryouts are in an hour. I change in the bathroom on my way to the field, tying my hair up as I go. Upon arrival, I see Beel from a distance, along with the rest of the football team. 

I mingle with the other hopefuls and warm up, trying to make friends and size up competition. The weather is a bit cooler than the rest of the week, blessing our stretches with a cool breeze. I spot a few girls who share the same dance class as me, and we start to talk. 

“God, aren’t they gorgeous,” one of them says, looking out over the field longingly. 

A few hum in agreement, but I mind my business. 

“Bunny, do you have a boyfriend?” another asks me. Great. This is the part I always dread. The food chain.

“Oh, haha, no. I’m just a little too busy I guess,” I reply politely.

“Well, if you make the team, you’ll have one in no time. It’ll feel good to be noticed,” she says. I smile back, not saying anything that could incriminate me later. Girls are ruthless information-collectors. I will have none of it. 

Before long, all the girls go quiet. It’s time. We each take our turns, and I can almost instantly tell who will make the cut and who won’t. Eventually, it’s my turn, and I show off an exceptionally difficult hip-hop routine incorporating the key moves the judges are looking for. I did my research. Looking back at the pleased faces of the judges, I heave a sigh of relief and go to get some water. 

“You did so good!” one of the girls from before comments.

“Thanks, so did you! We both got this,” I assure. 

Suddenly, her eyes go a bit wide, and before I have time to react, I feel myself trapped in a pair of strong arms, being spun around. I squeal, kicking, knowing exactly who it is. 

“Beeeel, you’re sweaty!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughs.

“Wipe that grin off your face, and I’ll believe you,” I roll my eyes, smiling. 

“You did so great; I know you made it.”

“Thanks, Beel. I hope so.”

“When you make it, that means we’ll always have game day together,” he says.

“Yep! I’ll be there to cheer you on,” I smile back, reciprocating a high-five that almost breaks my hand. 

“Well, I gotta get back. Just wanted to say hi,” he pauses for a second. “Wait, who’s on cooking tonight?”

“Mammon,” I reply dishearteningly. 

“Nooo. Wanna order pizza tonight?”

“Sure thing,” I laugh, knowing whatever Mammon comes up with will be a disaster unless one of us is there to help him.

He waves goodbye, and I watch him go, shaking my head. 

“Um, what the hell was that? You didn’t tell us you were chummy with the quarterback.” 

“Oh, I live with him,” I reply, offering no information other than the basic blatant truth. 

“Wait, you live with the brothers?! And you didn’t tell us?”

“No one asked,” I shrug. 

“How have you not died of sexual frustration yet?” one of the girls from my class asks.

“Living with those seven isn’t as luxurious as you’d think,” is all I offer, refusing to admit that the eldest of them fucked me into oblivion just last night.

An announcement is made that results will be posted on Monday, and we all scatter. 

I make my way back home, deciding I better get started on some assignments due next week. 

I let myself indulge in a long shower, examining my love marks in the little face mirror on the tile wall. They grow darker as my soap lathers my makeup coverage away. I shudder, thinking about how it felt to have Lucifer hover over me, sucking those marks into my skin. I know there was the silent promise of more, but how do I approach him for more? He’s a busy man, after all. 

I shake my thoughts away in danger of becoming aroused again and turn the water off. 

I plop on my bed and start typing the intro to an essay due for fine arts. Piece of cake, but still troublesome. After more than half of it is done, I stretch and check my phone. Beel had texted me to go wake Belphie up to see if he wanted pizza too, and that he’d be home soon. 

I stretch and make my way to Belphie and Beel’s room, knocking, even though it’s no use. That boy can sleep. I walk in and flick the light on, calling his name softly. Nothing. 

“Belphieee,” I call, shaking him lightly. Still nothing. I pull his eyelid up. Poke his nose. Nothing. The thought crosses my mind that I could wake him up in a more pleasant way, but Beel will be home soon. 

“Belphegor, damn it, wake up,” I command, shaking him a little more violently. Finally, he stretches.

“Wha?”

“Do you wanna order pizza with me and Beel tonight?”

“Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles, trying to go back to sleep.

“No, you wake up now. He’ll be home in a little bit.”

“Idontwannawakeup.”

“Belphie, if you wake up now, I might have a little reward for you,” I purr against his ear. I see his eye open at my coaxing.

“Ugh, fine.” He stretches out of bed and disappears into his bathroom as I giggle. 

He comes back out, still in his pajamas and messy hair.

“I plan on cashing in on that reward now though,” he smirks. 

He pushes me down on his bed, spreading my legs wide in the air as he hovers over me, only to wrap them around his waist. My lips are stolen in moments, and I grip his shoulders as I kiss him back with passion. 

He smirks against my lips, after sliding his hand up my shirt and finding me braless. He toys with a nipple as I moan into the kiss, arching against his lithe body. His grip in my hair is tight as he grinds against me; I whimper under the feeling of being wanted. 

“Beel said he’d be home in a little bit, and that was a little bit ago,” I start to protest.

“I,” he pauses, biting at my neck, “am tired of being interrupted. He can join if he wants.”

“Belphie!” I gasp as he pinches my nipple a little harder. 

“I see the way he looks at you. I could practically feel the lust coming off of him today while he was at practice; I knew it had to be you.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask, somewhat incoherently through my arousal.

“Beel and I have a mental connection. I’m sure he can feel my lust right now on his way home. He knows what I’m doing to you. He’s just chosen to be too polite about wanting to fuck your brains out. I, on the other hand, intend to get what I want.” 

“Belphie, I know you don’t care who sees, but I do. Are you free this weekend?”

He sighs dejectedly, loosening his grip on me. 

“No work or classes on Sunday.”

“Good. Sunday it is,” I assure him, pulling him against me as I stroke his hair. He’s angry. Like a cat who didn’t catch the little red dot.

Moments later, Beel enters the room to find Belphie piled up half on top of me, pouting. He tosses his bag down, running a hand through his hair as he gives us a sidelong glance. Prior to Belphie’s little speech, I would’ve taken his expression as exhaustion. But now, I sense a little bit of something else in his expression. Lust? Jealousy? I make eye contact with him, a little concerned, and he smiles. 

“Someone wanna order the pizza while I shower? Belphie knows what kind.”

“Sure, I’m on it,” I reply, urging the pile of black and white off of my body. 

Soon enough, we’ve had our fill of food and it’s time for Belphie to go to class. Since it’s Friday, Beel and I decide to have a movie night, which usually includes Mammon – and Levi if he’s not holed up in his room – but tonight is different. The atmosphere has a hint of awkward, knowing what I know now, but we soon settle in to the movie. We decided on something scary since Mammon isn’t here, who always conveniently suggests a comedy in lieu of horror. 

It’s one I’d been wanting to watch, and it’s living up to my expectations. At one point, I actually jump and end up nuzzled against Beel with a squeak. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

“I got you,” he reassures. 

I blush, welcoming the warmth of his embrace. He smells so nice and feels so warm that it’s hard to focus on the rest of the movie. 

When the credits finally roll, I notice Beel has been nodding off. 

“Mm, you should just stay here tonight,” he muses against my hair in a sleepy voice.

I don’t have the heart to refuse him, so I pull the blanket over us as we adjust. I could use a cuddle buddy anyway after a stressful week. With little coaxing, I find myself drifting into sleep against the comfort that is Beel.


	8. Fill the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More uploads! Enjoy ;)

I wake up, halfway wondering where I am when I feel Beel’s arms around me. His alarm clock says 1:36am. We haven’t been asleep that long. I start to shift when I feel something peculiar against my bottom. Oh. Oh no. 

I feel perhaps the largest erection I’ve ever felt straining against me. I feel an intense blush paint my cheeks as I figure out what to do. I’ll just give him a little space and scoot over a bit.

As soon as I try, he mumbles and pulls me even closer his body, pressing his hardened cock even fuller against my ass. Oh my oh my. What to do. There’s no way I’ll be able to fall asleep like this. I decide to try my luck at waking him, but if he’s anything like his twin, it’ll be no easy feat.

“Beel,” I whisper, attempting to pry his arm off of me. 

“Hmm. Bunn…ny…” he murmurs, grinding himself against me.

I can’t help but let out a pleased gasp as his clothed erection nestles against my heat. I can feel him throbbing. Fuck. Okay. 

“Beel,” I say, more forcefully this time, wiggling myself away to face him but still trapped in his arms. I touch his face, lightly patting to rouse him from his sleep. Eventually, one eye opens, and then the other.

“Bun –?“ 

“You were dreaming,” I whisper.

I see the pink dust his cheeks, even in the dark, as he realizes his predicament. He politely scoots back, facing the other way. In response, I cling to his broad back, wrapping my own arm around his rock-hard waist. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s okay,” I whisper back, running my fingers through his hair.

“You’ve filled a void here. I’m taking you for granted.”

A void? What does he mean by that? 

“I don’t know what you mean, but I want you to know that you’re doing no such thing. I appreciate you, Beel. You’re like a ray of sunshine in my life. You seven have filled the void in my own chest. Please don’t be so tough on yourself.”

He cranes his neck to look at me thoughtfully, then turns back.

“You’ve done so much for us. It’s selfish of me to… well… even think the way I do.”

“What do you mean by that? I haven’t done anything special,” I say, completely confused now.

“You wouldn’t notice because you weren’t here before. I’ve never been so happy – I’ve never seen my brothers so happy since… well, I’ll tell you about it some other time. But, for now, can I… can I kiss you?” he asks.

His back is still facing me, I assume until I give him my answer. I’m left with so many questions, but right now I just want to show Beel how I feel, show him that he doesn’t need to worry. 

“Of course you can,” I whisper, moving my hands to adjust to him as he turns to face me again. 

He presses his forehead to mine and then gently, our lips touch. The feeling is soft and chaste as our lips move together. We part, and he hugs me.

“I feel ashamed for wanting you,” he admits. I’m shocked.

“Don’t. Please don’t feel that way, Beel. I want you too.”

He looks at me, pained, conflicted. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Beel. I promise,” I assure him, not sure what he’s thinking. 

“Does it mean anything with Belphie?”

“No, not a thing. We just like each other, so we show it. And I like you too, Beel.” 

He kisses me harder this time, with a hint of hunger, and I kiss back to mirror his emotion. We taste each other for the first time, allowing ourselves to mingle in the feeling of each other. 

He leans down to place an experimental kiss on my neck, growing more heated as I run my hand through his hair and leave little moans in the air.

“I knew you’d make cute sounds like this,” he says against my collarbone. 

I feel his hands on my hips, commanding in the midst of his gentle exploration. 

“Watching you work out, seeing the ways your body can move, I’ve had to control myself,” he confesses.

“I’ve been no saint myself,” I reply through whimpers. 

He lifts my shirt up and kisses down my stomach, biting at the band of my shorts. Hands still gripping my hips, I gasp when he grazes his teeth over my clothed pussy. 

“Hnn! Beel,” I gasp. 

“And I’ve wanted to taste you,” he comments, pulling my shorts and underwear down, “for the longest time now.” 

I hear my shorts hit the floor and I press my thighs together in embarrassment. He spreads my legs and licks his lips, taking me in with his eyes.

“You look delicious.”

I burn with embarrassment, but it soon fades as he kisses my bare skin, sliding his tongue up my slit. I make no effort to stifle my moans as he devours me, sucking at my clit and delving his tongue inside of me. My grip is dangerously tight in his hair, and I feel his head bobbing as he tears me apart. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” I moan out, unable to control myself. No one’s eaten me this good. Holy shit. I imagine I’ve been reduced to look like one of the faces on Levi’s ahegao poster. 

Without warning, I feel one of his thick fingers slide into my hole, driving me wild with stimulation. I grind against his mouth and hand, begging for more, begging to come. I feel him groan against me, the vibration almost sending me over the edge. Another finger, and I’m almost done for. He sucks on my clit with hunger, and that does it. I scream out, riding against his tongue and fingers like it’s the last time I’ll ever reach release. Coming down from my high, he leaves a kiss on my wetness and wipes his face with his shirt.

“As expected, you taste like you’re from heaven.”

“Mm, Beel, you can’t say things like that; I’ll die.” 

“It’s the truth though,” he says in a low voice, leaning over me to kiss me once more. I can taste myself on him, and I moan into the exchange. I want him. 

I start to peel his shirt up, and he looks concerned.

“Are you sure you want to keep going? I don’t want to overwhelm you,” he says, thoughtful.

“Beel, of course I want to keep going. I want you. I want to make you feel good.”

With that, he takes his shirt off the rest of the way, and I’m left to marvel at his physique. He’s so beautiful. I can see his massive cock straining against his pants. Fuck, I want him so bad. 

He reaches between my legs to slide two fingers back inside me, scissoring them to stretch me out. I grip at his shoulders, feeling the way his muscles move underneath his skin. A third finger. I hum at the intrusion, loving the stretch and wanting even more. Normally I’d skip all this prep, but I felt that cock against me. I need the appetizer. 

When he thinks I’m finally ready, he gets up to take his pants off and fumble around in his nightstand. I watch in awe as he rolls a condom on his thick form. How’d he even find any in his size? 

He leans back over me, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me. 

“Just let me know if it hurts; I’ll stop.”

I nod, knowing that won’t be necessary. My excitement grows as I feel him line himself up against me, and he starts to fill me. I wince a little at the invasion, not used to being so full. Soon enough, he’s filled me all the way, both of us panting in anticipation. I nod for him to start moving.

I cry out a bit, feeling a tinge of pain as he pulls out to push back in. He eases into the pace, knowing exactly what he’s doing. His self-control is quite admirable. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he says over me, and I agree with little whimpers of pleasure as he moves. 

He pushes my shirt up to my neck, eyeing me, then taking a nipple in his mouth. I’m losing myself in pleasure, lost for words as to how to express the ecstasy I’m feeling as he pumps me. 

After a while, I feel him pull out of me, and I groan audibly at the feeling of emptiness at my core. He turns me on my side and adjusts me into a spooning position, and he eases back into me. The lewd sounds exiting my mouth only seem to spur him on, and he snaps his hips against me over and over. Somehow, this position feels even better – more romantic in a way. 

He kneads at my breasts as he works inside of me, and I feel content to stay this way forever. I feel chills pass over my hot body as he whispers praises in my ear. 

“Bunny,” he murmurs, sliding his hand down my body to start toying at my clit. He leaves hot kisses on my neck as his pace quickens even more.

I rut against him, meeting his thrusts eagerly. 

“I want you to come with me,” he whispers against my ear, and I shudder, nodding. 

I feel his large fingers rubbing against me, coercing me into a climax. I’m almost there, and I can tell he is as well. His thrusts quicken, curses fill the air. I grip the arm that’s pleasuring me, feeling my second release building. 

One deep thrust, and I feel the heat of him coming as he growls out. The sensation brings me to my own orgasm, squeezing around him and milking his thickness of his cum. 

“Yes, yes,” I breathe, coming down. 

I feel his head fall against my shoulder, and neither of us move for what feels like an eternity. Eventually, he pulls out and snaps the condom off, and I roll over onto my stomach, still panting. 

“That was so good,” he breathes, rubbing a circle into my back.

“Yes. Intense. Good,” I whisper in between deep breaths. 

After another moment of catching our breath, I feel the bed empty as Beel gets up. I see the bathroom light flick on, then off again after a minute of running water. He comes back with a rag to pat my face, then rid me of the stickiness between my legs. A gentleman. And a good thing, too, because I can’t move. 

Beel pulls on a pair of pants and gets back into bed, curling around me and kissing my cheek. 

“I’m glad you woke me up,” he says.

“Me too,” I laugh. 

A comfortable – and relieved – silence fills the air until we both drift back into sleep.


	9. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains material that may trigger certain individuals. It is not graphic or intense, but there is mention of depression and suicide. If you are uncomfortable reading, comment, and I will message you a summary. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I also wanted to say that part of this chapter is inspired by stuff that actually happened to me often in my college town. I was the campus goth, so you can imagine. However, no one ever came to my aid. The horror! Anyway, I'll be working the next four days, so I'll do my best to work on updating when I can. Enjoy!

I wake up to a thump on the head.

“Ow,” I grumble, looking up to see Belphie with a frown on his face. 

“I could hardly focus in class because of you horny bastards. You’re paying me back tenfold, got it?”

I groan, remembering Beel and Belphie’s twin telepathy. Weird, but twin magic is somehow believable in this world where fact is stranger than fiction. 

“Can’t believe he got you first.”

“That’s your fault for being nocturnal,” I sass. 

I watch him toss his bag down and stretch out of his shirt. His body is just as beautiful as Beel’s, in a different way. I watch as the first light of morning catches every little toned arch of muscle on his slender form. He drops his pants, not caring to put his clothes away, and crawls into bed. Still tangled in Beel’s arms, I smile at his grumpy aura and think about how lucky I am to have the two of them. 

“What are you looking at?” he asks, annoyed.

“You,” I smile.

“Why don’t you just take a picture?”

“Hey, what happened here?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you have an empty room in this house?” 

He pauses, aura shifting from annoyance to sadness. Maybe I overstepped my boundaries.

“Beel is probably better at talking about it than I am.”

“Okay. I know it’s not really my business. Beel just said some things. And I was curious.” 

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to ask questions,” he says, sounding somber. 

I wish I could take it back now. 

“If there’s anything I can d-“

“You’ve done the most,” he explains, cutting me off. “Thanks for being here.”

“Of course.” 

I feel the sadness permeating my chest. After a few moments, I hear Belphie’s breathing steady. I extricate myself from Beel’s arms and walk to Belphie’s side of the room. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek, apologetic for opening a healing wound. He hums, and I leave the room, hoping to clear my head and distract myself. 

Weekends usually consist of a do-it-yourself breakfast, so I grab an apple and go sit next to Satan at the table. 

“You’re up early for a Saturday,” he says.

“Fell asleep early last night,” I lie. 

“Well, you didn’t fall asleep early in your own room, that’s for certain.”

“Eh??” 

“I went to retrieve your cat. Your door was wide open. I found him alone on your bed.” 

“Yeah, Beel and I had a movie night, and I fell asleep in the twins’ room.” 

“Speak of the devil,” he says as Bagheera approaches us, tail-up. He’d been sleeping in an armchair in the living room. 

“Hi, baby. Did Mommy leave you all alone last night? I’m sorry.”

“Hmm, no. He was happy to knock over stacks of books in my room last night.” 

“Yeah, he does that. Can’t see very well.” 

Satan chuckles, patting Bagheera’s soft forehead. 

“What are your plans for the day?” he asks me.

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll probably just catch up on assignments.”

“I was going to the bookstore if you wanted to tag along.”

“Ahh, sure. I needed a book for school, and the next issue of my manga is out. Let’s go!” 

“Alright, then.”

“Just give me a minute to get ready.” 

I feel excited to spend some quality time with Satan, as he’s been holed up studying already for most of the week. We take the bus to our favorite new and used book store, and we find ourselves digging through the same display of horror novels. 

Having already read most of them between the two of us, we ask each other for opinions on ones the other has read. Some are new arrivals, and we discuss how we think they might turn out. 

“By the way, I finished the last book you lent me. I need the next one!”

“You really get paid to read at work, don’t you?”

I offer a satisfied smile in confirmation. 

“Oh! I’m gonna go grab my manga before someone else does,” I explain, darting off to save myself a copy. 

I scan the manga, alphabetical by title until I reach the O’s. Yes. Obey Me! A cute new romantic comedy about demons. One copy left. 

Once it’s in my hands, I feel a stare on me. I glance up to see an average-looking man eyeing me. I glance away quickly, thinking nothing of it, soon turning around to go find Satan again.

“Bunny, right?”

“Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“Probably not. I’ve seen you around campus.”

“Oh. Um. Well, nice seeing you,” I mumble, turning around again.

Then I feel a hand on me. Nuh uh. Not today. I make a show of slapping his hand away. 

“Hey. Watch the hands.”

“I wanted to see if we could exchange numbers, I’ve just seen you and thought-“

I frown at him, but something cuts him off. Then I feel another presence behind me. And a hand on my shoulder, and one on my waist.

“Something the matter?” Satan asks, looming over me protectively. 

“No, he was just going. An acquaintance,” I say coldly, daring the man to try me now. 

He looks dejected almost, but I know his kind. He purses his lips and waves as he walks off. 

“What was that all about?” Satan asks me.

“Happens more often than you’d think. People recognize me after seeing me walk to class and think they’re entitled.”

“Well, you are unique and memorable, Miss Pastel Barbie.” 

“Maybe I should start dressing like everyone else,” I laugh.

“Don’t you dare,” Satan frowns. 

“Thank you, by the way. It’s a lot easier to scare predators away with Mister Tall, Smart, and Handsome standing beside me.”

“No trouble,” he says calmly, but I see a blush playing at his cheeks. I smile, refusing to press the subject. 

We chitchat as we find our required reading for school, soon making our purchases and leaving the store. 

“I’m not ready to go home yet, are you?” he asks me.

“No. I have nothing to do except homework.”

“Same here. I need fresh air.” 

After some discussion, we head to the park a few blocks away. The weather is sweltering again, but there’s a forgiving breeze in the air. We decide on buying some snow-cones and settle on the empty swings. 

“I needed this today. My mind has been a little overworked,” I admit.

“Mine too. If I have to take one more damn anatomy and physiology class, I swear to god.”

I smile, shuffling back and forth gently in the swing. 

“That’s how I felt about all the math I took. I honestly don’t know how I survived it.”

“Sometimes I forget you were in architecture. That’s not easy stuff.”

“Nope. I could’ve done it; I just had enough of… submitting to authority.”

“I know that feeling.”

I pause, lingering on the fact that Lucifer had said something similar upon first meeting.

“Hey, Satan? Can I ask you some personal questions? You don’t have to answer. I’m just curious about some things.”

“Shoot,” he encourages.

“Beel mentioned something last night, and it left me wondering. Did something bad happen to you guys?”

“Ahh, that. Yes, Beelzebub and Belphegor are probably the most affected. They’re very emotional, and they need time to heal. We all do, really. Well, where do I start?”

I look up at him, concern in my eyes as his brows furrow. His tone is more serious.

“We had a sister, Lilith. She was our light, the youngest of us. She kept us in check, you know? Around the time she turned sixteen, though, she started having some problems. She came out of her room less. Ate less. Nothing we’d do could cheer her up. Her grades started falling, and that’s when things got bad.”

“What happened?” 

“Our father. Instead of getting to the bottom of things, he pressured her. He wouldn’t take excuses. She was depressed. She needed help that none of us could give her. Lucifer had made contact with our grandfather, who had the house we live in now set to the side. He built it with his grandchildren in mind. Eight rooms. Plenty of space. We were planning to leave. We were going to take her, get her the help she needed, but-“ 

He stops, lost in his own mind. Lost in memories. I brace myself for what’s coming, dead silent. 

“We found her in her bathroom. With an empty bottle of sleeping pills. It took a toll on all of us. I ended up in a fistfight with my own father. I intended to kill him. Lucifer wouldn’t have stopped me. Beel and Belphie took it especially hard; they were closest to Lilith, being closer in age. They lost their minds for a while. We all left. We all mourned. That house was our new beginning, but it radiated dread. A new life without our precious sister.”

It’s only until I open my mouth to speak that I notice the salty tears slip past my lips. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine.”

“I’d rather you didn’t imagine. It’s not a happy thought. Only now is that house healing. Lucifer decided it would be best to fill the empty room after four years. Most of us protested at first, but we thought, if we could just make a friend. And we have. He was right.”

I reach over and take his hand, silent. He squeezes back. 

“Thank you for sharing that. I know I’m a stranger. And I know that wasn’t easy.”

“You’re no stranger, Bunny. You’ve lifted all of our spirits. You have the same kind of energy she had. You keep us in check now. I guess that’s just what we needed.” 

“Well, I intend to keep it that way,” I nod, looking at him with a weak smile. 

“Good.”

We edge back and forth on the swings, hands still clasped. My brain is still busy taking it all in. How strong they all are. How they’ve suffered. I think about my own siblings. Cold. Distant. They probably don’t miss me. I don’t miss them. I was always the black sheep. Thinking on it, I’ve found a new family. Is family blood, or the people who make you smile? The people who have your back? 

“You all are my new family,” I say out loud, not really meaning to.

Satan smiles, squeezing my hand again.

“Of course we are.” 

I think over every brother’s face, how unique they are, how they’ve held on to their individuality and talents despite what they’ve been through. I’m so lucky to have stumbled across them. 

“Maybe we should head back now. The sun is out again,” I suggest, patting my burning skin. 

We stand up, and I cling to Satan, capturing him in a tight hug. He seems startled, but he hesitantly wraps his arms around me. No words are needed. 

Once back in the house, I head to my room to do some school reading and journaling until it’s close to time for Belphie to wake up. With no classes or work the next day, I know exactly what’s going down as soon as he wakes. And I plan to reward his long wait. I want to help him heal.


	10. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I have survived four more days of physical labor on the frontlines of the Covid-19 battlefield. I have returned to entertain you all, a dancing fool before her king. Enjoy, and hopefully I'll get another chapter out between tonight and tomorrow!

I take a quick shower and indulge in doing my makeup – a sultry look. Lots of setting spray. I put on a lacy black lingerie piece and take to drying my hair. A little perfume. He should be here any minute. I smile to myself in the mirror, wondering how my body will take to being fucked so thoroughly so many times so soon. If Belphie’s bite lives up to his bark, tomorrow morning might be a little rough. 

After a few minutes of playing around on my phone, I hear a knock over the music I have playing. 

“Who is it?” I chirp, playful.

“God damn it, Bunny. Open the door, or I’ll fuck you into next week.” 

I laugh and swing the door open, locking eyes with him. His eyes wander downward. He whistles as I pull him inside and lock the door.

Our lips collide, needy. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his hands lock around my hips. Everything feels perfect. 

“I finally have you. Nothing is getting in my way tonight. Nothing,” he says through husky breaths against my neck. 

I hum in agreement, letting my hands wander down his back and up his shirt. I manage to get it off of him and admire his pale skin. He snaps one of my garters against my thigh, and I let out a playful yelp. 

“You even got all dressed up for me. I feel special.”

“You are,” I purr, pushing him down on my bed. I straddle him, and he raises an eyebrow, looking pleased.

“Do I get a lap dance?” he asks, somewhat sarcastically, but it’s exactly what I had in mind. 

“Maybe. Since you’ve been so good, so patient, you get the good kind of teasing.” 

Hands on his shoulders, I start a slow rhythm in time with the current song. I move my hips slowly, enticing him, feeling his hands trail from my waist down my thighs. He’s wearing a dark smirk, maintaining eye contact with me as he takes in the feeling of my grinding against him. I can feel him growing harder underneath me. I throw my head back, exposing my neck, and rock against him. His hands ghost up my torso, squeezing my breasts and tracing my collar bone. 

I get off of him and turn around, sensually shaking my hips to give him a good view of my ass. 

“Damn,” I hear him mumble. I smile. 

I sit on his lap, grinding my ass against his erection, and his lips find my neck as he slaps my behind. I can tell he won’t be patient for much longer. He pulls my straps down and leaves little kisses along my shoulder. I feel him push my hair forward, unzipping me.

“As much as I like this on you, let’s get you out of it, hm?” 

I stand up and shimmy out of the little one piece, totally bare before him. I watch his eyes take me in with a heavy lust. Suddenly, I feel like I’m in for it. 

“On your knees,” he orders. Excited, I obey. 

He leans back, propped up on both hands and waits for me. He knows I know what to do. I lean forward and unbuckle his belt, soon pulling out his long erection. I look up at Belphie’s eyes through my lashes as I plant little kisses along his hardness. He’s been waiting. 

I take him in my mouth with no further hesitation, lapping and swirling as I bob along him. 

“Look at your pretty cocksucking mouth. Just for me. You have the most fuckable face,” he says, taking a chunk of my hair into his fist.

I feel a deep excitement twirling in my gut at his words. I want more. 

He stands up, pulling me to the height of my kneel, and thrusts into my mouth. I reflexively gag around him at the intrusion, tears starting to trickle from the corners of my eyes. He guides my head along him, rather roughly, and I feel like a toy. The thought has me growing slick between my legs. I feel saliva dripping down my chin as he uses my mouth. 

He finally pulls my head off of him, and I gasp. 

“Such a slut. Seems like you’re used to having cock down your throat.” 

I whine in response, ready for more. I look up at him, begging. 

“Do you think I ought to give you what you want, after you made me wait so long?” 

He strokes himself in front of my face. I want to touch myself, but I know he’ll stop me. 

“Get on the bed.”

I do just that, waiting for anything more. 

He spreads my legs and traces the wetness growing between them. 

“Naughty girl, getting all worked up just from sucking me off. I like that.”

He rubs his fingers together, wet with my excitement, before rubbing them over my nipple and pushing them into my mouth. I suck on his fingers, eagerly cleaning him. With that, he pushes two slender fingers inside of me, and I shudder at the coolness of his skin. They feel so good in me; I squirm as he wiggles his fingers to stretch me out. I’m so wet I probably don’t need it, but I welcome the feeling anyway. 

“Hands and knees,” he orders, pulling his fingers out.

I follow his direction, ass in the air, and wait. I hear him tearing open a condom, and I shake with anticipation. 

His hands are on my ass, and then I feel him pushing inside. We both exhale loudly, finding relief in the action. He doesn’t wait long before pumping inside of me, starting a relentless pace as I moan out at his mercy. My hips are captured in his bruising grip, and I whine in pleasure at the feeling of being manhandled.

He thrusts into me – very hard, and I scream out every time he manages to plunge himself all the way inside of me. The feeling of him wrecking against my cervix is strange, yet exciting. 

He reaches up to pull my hands behind me, holding them together with one hand and gripping my ass with the other. My face is left buried in the bed. I can hardly see through my hair, so I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of him pounding me. 

I yelp when he slaps my ass – hard – harder than I would expect from someone so slender. He does it again and I moan, lost in the stimulation. 

“You like being used like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, use me, please,” I groan.

“You act all sweet, but you’re just a cum-hungry slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” I breathe out, lost in the feeling of being restrained and fucked. 

He pulls harder on my wrists for leverage, smacking my ass again as I moan. 

“You feel so fucking good. You have no idea,” he grunts. “God, I want you all to myself.”

After a while, his pace becomes less ordered. He releases my wrists, and they fall to my sides.

“Turn over, face me,” he says in a low voice.

I do my best to follow through, and he ends up rolling me over the rest of the way and sliding back into me, pounding me so hard my breasts bounce. He leans down and bites marks into my skin, across my chest, under my breasts. I feel my hands clawing at his back, but I don’t know how I found the energy to lift them.

He whispers dirty nothings into my ear, knowing it drives me wild. I whine in ecstasy, getting ever closer to climax in the new position. His words are getting me off so fast. 

“Are you ready to eat my cum, little slut?” 

He kisses me, pace completely erratic. He’s getting close. I’m getting close too, until he pulls out and snaps his condom off. He pulls me up by my hair and comes on my face. I stick out my tongue reflexively, catching as much of it as I can. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, “You look so hot with cum all over your face.”

We bask in the afterglow of our passion, but eventually I pout, looking up at him, betrayed. 

“You pulled out right before I could get off,” I mumble.

“Oh, poor Bunny,” he coos, petting my hair. “It’s okay, we’re going all night. You’ll orgasm plenty, if I decide to let you.” 

My eyes go wide at his suggestion.

“One more round. I don’t have that kind of stamina,” I glare. 

He turns around and comes back with a tissue to clean my face. 

“I’ll just have to train you, then. I did say you were paying me back tenfold, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” I wave him off. He smiles. 

“Was that okay? Was I too rough with you?” he asks, patting my face. 

“I like things a little rough,” I admit. 

“Good. And I hope you know I don’t actually think of you like that. You may be a bit of a cum-slut, but you’re a lot more than that.”

“Gee, thanks. The sentiment,” I laugh. 

He kisses me again, passionate and caring. More gentle this time. I sigh into the feeling, deepening the kiss and pressing my naked chest against his own. 

He reaches between my legs, gently stroking. I moan through the kiss, loving the way his long fingers work at me. I grip his hair tight as he flicks around my clit, pressing down in all the right areas. I feel new wetness drenching my entrance all over again. 

He pushes me down again, and I can tell it’s going to be a long night.


	11. Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ears are raw from wearing a mask all week at work. My hands are raw from washing. My back is broken from pulling doubles. Please, accept these gifts in the flesh of uploads, for I bear no further fruit.

I wake up to a knock on my door. It takes a moment for me to reorient myself, and I expect to wake up next to Belphie but find only Bagheera in my bed. Another knock.

“Bunny, it’s Pokemon day. Are you awake?”

“Yeah, come in,” I shout, voice hoarse. Levi steps in, looking a little concerned. “Can you turn my light on?”

He does, and I wince. 

“You look rough,” he comments unabashedly.

“Thanks. Can’t be pretty all the time.” 

“I didn’t say you weren’t pretty, just that you look rough.”

“Aww, Levi. You think I’m pretty?” I tease.

“I d-didn’t say that either!” 

He blushes a little. I just love to get him worked up. 

“What time is it? When is the event?”

“It’s 11:50 now. It starts at 1:00.”

“Okay. Imma get a shower real fast.”

Levi plops down in my desk chair, unbothered to go back to his own room, so I grab some clothes and disappear into my bathroom. 

Upon stripping, I inspect Belphie’s handiwork. I wonder where he went. He strikes me as the type to stay put. Did he use me? Is that all he wanted? I shake my thoughts away and shower, focusing on my fun day with Levi yet to come. 

I pop out of the bathroom in comfy clothes, wet hair tied up on my head. I’m too tired to care today. I plop on my bed and look longingly at Levi, who doesn’t even seem to notice I’m back.

“That was fast,” he says, proving that he did notice after all. “I thought girls always took forever in the bathroom.”

“You don’t spend a lot of time around girls, do you?”

“Not really, just you.” 

“Come here,” I beckon. 

“Why?”

“Because I want to cuddle. If you don’t know how, I can teach you,” I tease.

“I know how to cuddle,” he sasses. “But that doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because… well… I don’t know, okay?”

“Just get over here. Please?”

“Fine. But only because you’re kinda scaring me. Don’t wanna feel guilty that I didn’t grant your dying wish or something.” 

I giggle. He makes his way over to me, and I make room for him on the bed. I settle into his arms and sigh with contentment. 

“Thank you, Levi. I’m not dying, I promise. I’m not going anywhere,” I assure him. Part of me imagines it’s a real fear of his, considering what I know now. 

He hugs me a little closer at that, and I smile. 

“Where are we going today? Anywhere different, or just around campus?”

“I was thinking just around campus again. Lots of spawning areas, so we’re more likely to find shinies.”

“Sounds good, if I can ever get up,” I mumble.

After a day of successful shiny hunting – for me, anyway – we make our way back to the house as Levi grumbles about his low CP catches. 

I walk in to find none other than Solomon in my residence, sitting on the sofa with Asmo’s head resting in his lap.

“Ah, Bunny, just the gal we were looking for,” Asmo pops his head up excitedly and shoos Levi away. 

“Uhh, what’s up?” 

“Come this way,” Asmo says, grabbing me by one hand and Solomon by the other. He pulls us into his room, and I smell mischief. 

Solomon wears his usual shady smirk, and Asmo’s eyes are bright.

“Here’s the deal,” Asmodeus begins, sitting me down in between the two of them. “To be blunt, we’re looking for a little foursome. With two other people in particular.”

“Oh? Count me out,” I try to stand up, but they hold me down.

“Just… listen.”

I glare at both of them with narrowed eyes, but it appears I have no choice but to hear them out.

“Do you think you could seduce Simeon?” Solomon asks.

I nearly choke on my breath. 

“Well you’ve sure been trying and failing. What makes you think I can do it?”

“Simeon clearly isn’t straight, even if he doesn’t know it yet. But we think he’d be more comfortable with the advances of a woman first.”

“So y’all want me and Simeon in your bed, huh? Who said I wanted to be part of this?”

“Your eyes don’t lie, Bunny,” Asmo murmurs against my ear. “I know you’ve been spreading your legs for my brothers, one by one. And I’m a little offended I wasn’t first on your list.”

The feeling of Asmo’s hand on my shoulder and Solomon’s hand on my thigh becomes painfully hot. 

“We could even play around first, just the three of us, if it’d make you more comfortable,” Asmo trails his hand down my back, leaving me arching from his touch. 

“Bunny, maybe it’s time to address the tension that’s been building between us since high school, huh?” Solomon asks, squeezing my thigh. 

“I, um, don’t know about this.”

“What are you afraid of, my dear? Let’s talk through it.”

I pause, wondering why exactly I’m afraid. 

“I’m afraid of ruining our friendship, I think. Plus I’m just nervous.”

“Honey, Lucifer had his way with you, and you survived. Why are you nervous? And nothing like that would ruin your friendship with either of us. It’s only strengthened mine and Solomon’s friendship.”

Solomon nods in agreement. 

“Also I’m – I’m…”

“What, love? You can talk,” Asmo reassures, rubbing circles into my back. 

“Am I just some whore?” 

“Honey, no, of course not.”

“I just… I’m not normally like this. I’ve had sex three nights in a row with three different people and I feel… dirty?”

“That doesn’t say anything about your character, Bunny. I’ve known you for a long time. And you have a heart of gold. Seeking pleasure has nothing to do with who you are as a person. You’re not dirty,” Solomon preaches, pulling me close. I feel the tears starting to build up. 

“Thank you, but…”

“You’ve uplifted us in so many ways, Bunny. It’s only natural that we’d all be drawn to you. If you feel the same, then don’t feel ashamed for wanting what you want.” Asmo rests his head on my shoulder, still comforting me. 

Then the tears fall. 

“Oh, love. Don’t cry.”

“I think I’m just a little overwhelmed. With school and new relationships and stuff. I need a break.”

“How about I run you a bath? You need to invest some time into self-care if you’re going to go on so many adventures.”

“Okay,” I sniffle.

They guide me to Asmo’s elegant bathroom, housing a garishly oversized tub – it’s basically a Jacuzzi. Solomon holds me as I continue to fight my tears and sniffle, and I watch as Asmo prepares a bath – tossing in some bath salts and oils. A lovely aroma rises with the hot water’s steam, and I start to feel at ease. 

Asmo turns the water off once the tub is full, and I look at them with a hesitant gaze. 

“Do – um, would you two want to join me?” I mumble through a blush. 

Solomon and Asmodeus pass a glance.

“Are you sure that’s what you want right now?” Asmo presses. “You don’t want to be alone?”

“I’d rather have company.” My tone is bashful, but sincere. 

“Of course we’ll stay with you, if that’s what you want.” 

I feel them inch closer to me, Solomon’s hands at my hips behind me while Asmo pulls my shirt up over my head. The act of undressing with two other people is sensual enough in and of itself that the promise of a sexual encounter isn’t needed. Sensual is enough for us in this moment. 

Solomon pulls at the waistband of my pants, and I shimmy out of them, tugging at Asmo’s shirt all the while. He leaves a quick peck on my lips, and I kiss him back harder once his shirt is over his head. I feel Solomon unclasp my bra and ease it down my arms so it falls to the floor. He kisses my neck with gentle movements, and I hum against Asmo’s lips. 

I turn around to catch Solomon in a proper kiss. Our first kiss. Everyone assumed we were dating in school, but nothing ever came of our flirty friendship until this moment. It feels good. Relieving, in a way. I feel his hands on my bare waist and hear Asmo shrugging out of his pants. 

I soon feel his chest pressed up against my back as he plants little kisses along my shoulder.

Eventually, we’re all undressed, and the feeling of skin on skin and gentle kisses is healing. They know what I need right now. And I can tell they don’t plan on pressuring me. 

I take a hand in each of mine to step into the hot water. It feels so nice; I can’t remember the last time I took a moment to have a long bath. The others step in behind me and settle in close. I feel content. 

We pass sweet kisses and gentle caresses between the three of us as we soak up the hot water. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a while, and I’m suddenly very thankful they let me talk. I needed to vent above all else, and I feel a weight off of me that I didn’t realize was there. 

I also feel reassured that no matter what happens, they’ll always be my friends.


	12. Party Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another grueling week of work has ended, so I come to you with chapters. I'd also like to say that while I'm still inspired to continue this story, I'm open to taking requests for oneshots or other small fics! If you have something in mind, don't be shy! Drop a comment, and I'll see about making your dreams come true :D Also, I'm starting to write a longer fic starring Aoba from Dramatical Murder as the MC. Because I'm g a r b a g e.

“I made the team!”

I capture the first person I see when I enter the house in a deathly-tight hug, which happens to be Lucifer. He pats me on the back, offering a startled ‘congratulations.’ 

I find Satan seated not far away, and I pull him into a spin.

“Wheee, I’m in! I can’t wait to compete again!” 

“I’m proud of you, Bunny, but please let go.” 

“Sorry!” 

Beel insists on celebrating that night with ice-cream after dinner. All is well.

A week into practice, the team talks of hosting a party to welcome new members. That’s when I start to sweat. 

A day before the party, I shyly knock on Asmo’s door.

“Bunny, what a pleasant surprise.”

“I need your help. I’m being forced to go to a party hosted by the dance team, and I don’t know what to wear.”

“Well, you’ve certainly come to the right person. We’ll go shopping in a minute. Come on in while I finish my routine?”

“Sure.”

I walk in and plop on Asmo’s bed, sighing. 

“What’s wrong, my dear? You never sound so sad.” 

“I don’t want to go to the party. I don’t like parties. I’m on the dance team to dance – not make friends. Not for popularity. I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you considered not going?”

“Yes, but it’s specifically in honor of the new members, and I feel like it’d be rude if I didn’t go.”

“I see. Well, one night can’t be too bad, right? Just stay sober and leave early.”

“I guess you’re right.”

He walks over and hovers over my face from the opposite side of the bed.

“It’ll be okay.”

A gentle kiss on my forehead, and we’re on our way to the store. 

The next night, I’m getting ready in Asmo’s room, and the butterflies are eating at my stomach. 

“You look delicious in that dress.”

“Are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Honey, you’re going to a college party. Modesty is not an issue.” 

“I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be. You look stunning, and you’ll only be there for a few hours. Just make your rounds and leave.”

“Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

“Of course you can. If you can dance in front of crowds, you can do this.”

“I’m not being fake when I dance.”

Asmodeus walks up behind me and flattens my hunched shoulders.

“Relax. Just watching you is making ME nervous. Shall I take the edge off?” he asks, massaging his thumbs into my shoulders. 

I sigh into his touch. He really is skilled. I wonder how much money he makes with those hands. I make a curious sound as he dips his hands into my sides. It feels so good that I feel my eyes fluttering shut. After a moment, he pulls me flush against his body.

“If you really want me to take the edge off, I could give you a not-so-professional massage.”

Catching his drift, I blush. His fingers ghost along the curves of my ass, and I take in a sharp breath. 

“Asmo, I-“

“Would anything relax you better than an orgasm?”

I think on it for a moment, admitting to myself that he’s probably right, but I come to my senses.

“I have to leave in just a-“

“I can make it quick. Trust me. Take your pick.”

I stare into his eyes for a moment, lost in their beauty. I slowly nod, and he gently pushes me onto his bed. He makes quick work, removing my panties and spreading my legs open.

“Mm, look at you. So pink and inviting,” he coos.

“Don’t embarrass me!”

He chuckles.

“It’s a compliment, dear. You should take it. Though I can think of something else I’d rather you take.”

I sigh as he traces his finger up and down my slit. Something about his touch is magical. He’s barely done anything, and I can feel myself getting wet. 

He has me suck on two fingers. He hums in pleasure as I swirl my tongue around. 

“I can tell you’re a naughty one. I can’t wait to really play with you.” 

He rubs at my entrance with his wet fingers and presses one inside. I make a tiny gasp, somehow amazed at the feeling. His fingers are so slender and delicate – like they were made for hedonistic activities. The other finger follows, and he starts a pace while rubbing my clit with his thumb. 

I moan out, reveling in the feeling of being pleasured. 

“You’re such a dirty girl. About to walk into a social setting after doing something so sinful. I want you to think about me while you’re there. Think about how I’m making you feel right now.”

I bite my lip; he can tell I’m sensitive to words. I rut against his fingers. I can tell he’s holding back. 

“Aching for more? Let’s see how fast we can get you off and get you on your way.”

Without warning, he leans down and flattens his tongue against me. I let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. His tongue flicks around my clit and sucks at my sensitivity. Just when I feel I can’t be lost in my pleasure any further, he looks up at me with a devilish glare.

He hooks his fingers a certain way, and my whole body jerks. Oh, shit. He continues to stroke that one spot while his tongue works at me, and I start to lose it. I’ve never felt so good in my life. I whisper a string of curses, gripping his hair and gripping his sheets. I’m so close. 

He presses even harder, just a few more times, and my whole body shakes with an intensity I’ve never experienced. Holy fuck. I shudder and groan, riding his hand into ecstasy. 

“Asmo…” I pet his hair, coming down from my high, still twitching. 

He licks his lips, eyeing me voraciously. 

“That was delightful to watch. I wish we had more time.”

“I would say I can’t wait to return the favor, but I can’t out-do that.” 

He laughs, pleased.

“Did I tell you I was good, or did I tell you I was good?”

“I’ll let you get away with the bragging this time,” I mutter as he pats me dry. 

“Feel better?”

“Yes, actually. Much less tense.”

“That’s my girl. Now go show them who you are. You don’t have to be fake.” 

“I’ll try.”

“Just think about how you’ll pay me back while you’re there.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

I pull my panties back up and straighten myself in the mirror. I do feel kind of naughty going out after that, and I’d much rather stay in Asmo’s bed and experiment, but off I go. Unfortunately. 

I arrive to the team captain’s house to find it already swarming. I’m welcomed with tipsy cheers and ushered by the girls to meet this person and that person. Already dreadful. 

I politely decline alcohol, but they eventually get some down me. ‘You look tense.’ ‘Live a little.’ ‘It’s Saturday.’ The annoyance in itself gets me to drink. 

As the night goes on, I find myself under the advances of several young men. I later find out that the ladies had pointed out that I’m single. Gee, thanks. 

As I’m coming around a corner, I hear my name, so I pause. 

“Do you think Bunny… you know… plays for the other team?”

“Huh? I don’t think so. Look how pretty she is.”

“That has nothing to do with it. I’ve sent five guys her way and nothing has happened. She lives with those brothers, too, and she’s still single? Mighty weird, if you ask me.” 

“Well, you could be right. But I don’t see why that matters.”

“Just remind me not to stand by her in the locker room.” 

My blood boils. Who made it her business to play matchmaker? Why would it matter anyway? At least the other girl has some sense. The alcohol must be talking, because normally I’d walk away. Normally I don’t have the time for petty drama or rumors. 

“Rebecca, right?”

She turns around and goes pale in my presence. I down the rest of what’s in my cup.

“Since you seem to have made it your business, I’d like to clarify that I like girls AND boys. But it’s okay, I’m only attracted to – well, you know – attractive girls. So you don’t have to worry.” 

She looks defensive, hurt, and apologetic all in the same glance. The other girl laughs.

“What have I told you about talking about people, huh? Instant karma, bitch,” she snickers, finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious. 

I sigh and walk off in search of more alcohol. 

Eventually, I find myself positively shitfaced, dancing the night away and thwarting several attempts to be taken upstairs. 

I think of my boys and suddenly really want to go home. But where is home? I barely remember how I got here. I can feel the headache starting to permeate my skull, and my throat feels tingly. I remember now why I don’t drink. 

How do I-? 

I’m gonna call Solomon. He’ll know what to do. 

“Bunny? Is everything okay?” 

His voice is crackly and soft, like he was sleeping.

“I’m drunk.”

“Damn it.”

“Help.”

“Where are you?” 

“I don’t know. Lemme go look.”

He grumbles into the phone. I hear him shuffling around putting clothes on. 

“You really don’t know where you are?”

“I’m at the team captain’s house. Gotta find address.” 

I stumble onto the front porch, glancing around a couple making out on the swing for any sort of numbers. 

“76- no, wait. 6742 Oak Street. It’s like – behind the school but not really.”

“Very helpful, Bunny. I’ll put it in my gps and hope for the best. Just hang tight.”

“Thank youuuu.” 

I slink against the stair railing on the porch and wait. My head hurts. I want to cry for no reason. 

I at least know I’m closer to Solomon’s place than I am to my own. He should be here soon. I start to nod off, breathing heavily in the muggy night air. The froggies sound nice. 

I’m shaken awake to see a head of white hair. My savior. 

“I’m so happy to see you.”

“That’s a first,” he laughs. 

“People are mean.”

“I know. Let’s get you home. Good thing you called me. Jesus. You don’t need to go home by yourself dressed like this.” 

“Asmo picked it out,” I mumble, stumbling as I stand.

“That explains it. I’m gonna get an uber, okay? You can barely walk straight.” 

“Okay.”

He sits me back down while we wait for our ride, and I feel my lip quivering. 

“Bunny? Why are you crying?”

“I… don’t know,” I half laugh. I really don’t. 

“You’re a mess,” he sighs, pulling me close. 

“I know why now. I just remembered.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t think I fit in.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re a weirdo. But you fit in with me. You fit in at the house. You don’t have to fit in at school.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it? You just accept anything I say?”

“You’re a wise man, Solomon.”

He laughs as our ride arrives. 

He hooks my seatbelt after watching me struggle, and I fall asleep on the way home.

The last thing I remember is fumbling with my keys to get inside.


	13. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day? You wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it with your own eyes. Again, totally up for requests! I need more material! Also, the first half of this chapter is from Mammon's point of view. Don't want anyone to get confused!

“Oh, shit,” Belphie stops me in my tracks, pointing to the sofa.

Oh shit, indeed. That ass.

“She had that party tonight. Look at her. Hammered as hell.”

She’s wearing a pink dress that hugs her hips and leaves little to the imagination. She’s technically laying on her side, but her torso is facing up. Is this some kinda weird dancer trick? Is she part cat? Her arm dangles off the sofa, still gripping her sparkly purse.

“Oi, Bunny.”

Nothing.

“Psst. Bunny. Go to bed.”

I shake her a little, and she groans, smacking my hand away.

“Mmmunn,” she groans. Did she just try to say my name?

The glitter on her face and chest glint in the light. Her eye makeup is a little smeared, but she still somehow looks adorable. 

“Yo, brat. You can’t sleep here.”

Her eyes finally open, and she looks confused. I hear Belphie open the fridge from across the way.

“Ow,” she winces, straightening her body out. I knew that pose couldn’t be comfortable.

“Here, party girl,” Belphie says, handing her a bottle of water. “Hydrate.”

“Thanks,” she mumbles. She struggles to get the cap off and hands it to me. Sighing, I open it for her. She chugs half of it and leans her head against the back of the sofa. She snickers a little. “I hate parties.”

“Then why’d you go, dummy?”

“Dance.”

Good enough answer, I guess. Albeit confusing.

Belphie shakes his head, smiling. “Get her to bed, will you? I still haven’t eaten.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

I take her clammy hands and pull her up. She wobbles; I catch her. Then the giggles start. I fight a blush, taking in the warmth of her body against mine. She smells like candy. Her laugh is cute. Damn it.

“Mammon,” she coos, leaning all her weight against me. 

“What, brat?”

“You smell nice,” she says, then soon finds it absolutely hilarious.

“How much did you drink?”

“Tooo muchhh.”

“I can tell. Come on,” I encourage, practically dragging her along. This isn’t going to work.

I pick her up bridal style, and she lets out a flirty ‘oooo.’ I tsk at her and carry her to her room. Handful, this one.

I set her down on her bed, and she throws her purse. I hope her phone isn’t in there.

“Get this off of me. Too tight.”

“I ain’t takin’ your clothes off,” I assert. The blush takes over this time. 

“Hmmmm,” she hums. She wobbles, but manages to stand up on her own and waddle to her closet. Soon, she starts whining while gripping at her back.

“Mammon, help.”

I sigh again, unzipping her dress with ease. My hands want to linger, but I pull back.

She doesn’t bother to close the door as she changes, and I don’t bother to look away. She’s not facing me anyway, but damn, that ass. 

She drops her panties, and I take in the picture of her bare backside before she pulls up a pair of shorts. She throws on a t-shirt and stumbles out, gripping the door frame for balance. 

“Don’t give in to peer pressure, Mammon. It’s bad for your liver.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind,” I shake my head, kinda amused by her preaching. “Get in bed.”

“Make meee,” she purrs, trying my patience. 

I pick her up again, and she squeals. I toss her on her bed and pull the covers out from underneath her to tuck her in. 

“Mammon?”

“What?”

“Can you stay with me?” 

I had plans to go out myself, but the thought is tempting. To have her all to myself for once.

“Do you want a bedtime story too?”

“Mammonnn. Cuddle me.” 

“Fine, fine. But only ‘cause I’m worried you’ll pull some crazy bullshit, ‘kay?”

“Thank you,” she smiles, looking satisfied. 

I shrug out of my jacket and settle in next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She’s so warm and soft. My heart rate picks up speed. 

“Why is fitting in so hard?” she mumbles.

“’Cause we’re not s’posed to.”

“Then why does everyone expect you to?”

“’Cause people are shitty.”

She thinks on my response. 

“Maybe that’s it. Maybe they’re hard to fit in with because they’re shitty, and I’m not.” 

“That’s… probably exactly it.”

“Why is dancing so fun?”

“I dunno,” I murmur against her hair. She’s feeling talkative. 

“It’s more fun when you’re dancing with fun people. Not shitty people.” 

“You’re right.”

She wiggles around to face me. She looks up at me with those golden brown eyes, smeared makeup and all. Probably shoulda got her to take her to take all that off. She scans my face for a solid minute before running her fingers through my hair. Damn it, don’t do this to me.

“I know your brothers call you stupid and tell you you’re a scumbag, but you’re really nice. You’re not a shitty people.”

“Thanks,” I whisper, blushing at the feeling of her hand in my hair and closing my eyes. She places a kiss on the corner of my mouth, then nuzzles against my chest. She can probably feel my heart racing. My face still tingles where her lips were. 

I sink my fingers into her back and pull her close. She hums into a sigh, clearly comfortable. 

“We don’t spend enough time together, Mammon. We should cuddle more.”

My heart rate picks up again.

“Tch. It’s only natural you’d wanna spend more time with THE Mammon. So, if you insist.”

She smiles, looking awfully sleepy. 

“Night night.”

“G’night, Bunny.” 

I keep her close, her steady breathing lulling me to sleep. 

Fuck. My head is pounding. My only thought upon waking is that I desperately want to fall back asleep. That’s when I sense the arm around me. I gulp, craning my neck around to see who exactly is in my bed. 

Oh thank goodness, it’s Mammon. 

Wait.

I shake him, desperate for answers.

“Mammon! Wake up!”

“Whaaaaddayawant?”

“Mammon? Did we…?”

Fully waking up, he blushes.

“Whaddaya take me for, huh? The Great Mammon doesn’t take advantage of drunk women.”

“I wouldn’t think so, but…”

“But nothin’. I carried your wasted ass to your bed, and ya asked me to stay.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“You’re a silly drunk, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

I sigh, calming down and settling back into bed.

“My head hurts. I feel sick.”

“Prolly need to eat somethin’.” 

Oh, shit. Here it comes. I scramble over Mammon’s long body and run to the bathroom. I fucking hate parties. I heave into the toilet, regretting everything. I’m never drinking again. As they all say the next day.

“Errr, I’ll go get you some water,” Mammon says awkwardly at the bathroom door.

“Thanks,” I mumble, waiting for the next wave of nausea to consume me. I shoo him off. 

A few moments later, Mammon comes back with a glass in his hand, talking over the sound of my toilet flushing. 

“Uh, apparently Belphie made this for you last night.”

“What is it?”

“Hell if I know. It just said ‘give to Bunny,’ so I’m givin’ it to ya.”

I take the cup of orange liquid, a little suspicious. Smells like ginger? Apple juice? Probably some anti-hangover concoction. He’ll make a good nurse after all. Curious, I take a sip. It’s horrible. Definitely ginger. 

Mammon makes a face when I make a face, and I can’t help but snicker. I’m lucky to have these guys. 

“Hey Mammon?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have anything planned today?”

“Nuh uh.”

He shakes his head, looking confused.

“Wanna watch a movie with me ‘til I feel better? I don’t have any energy.”

“Sure, but ya better feel right soon. Don’t go scarin’ me, ‘kay?” 

“Okay, Mammon. Thank you.”


	14. Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading while I can, as I return to work for four days tomorrow. I have so much planned for this story, so stay tuned, and your support means the world to me!

At lunch on Monday, Solomon takes pleasure in making fun of me for my drunken state. 

“It wasn’t even that bad,” I protest.

“You wanted to ‘pet the froggies’ while I dragged you into an uber, Bunny.”

“So what? Frogs are cute.”

Simeon shakes his head, laughing as Solomon pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh yeah! Simeon. Asmo and Solomon and I were gonna have a little movie night sleepover this weekend. We wanted to know if you wanted to join.” 

“I mean, would that be okay?”

He looks a little nervous.

“Of course it’s okay! We want you to come hang out.”

Solomon nods his head in agreement. 

“Well, I suppose some time with friends couldn’t hurt,” he smiles. 

Phase one complete. Can’t believe I’m participating in corrupting this beautiful man. 

“Bunny!”

Levi stampedes toward me when I walk in the door.

“Ahh! What?!”

“Pre-registration for MegaCon just opened!”

“Aaahh! It’s time! Lemme go get that set up now.”

I scurry to my computer with excitement, knowing this will be my first con with an actual friend dorkier than myself. 

“How’s your Lord of Shadows cosplay coming along?”

“I still have some work to do, and I still have to style the wig, but it’s mostly done.”

“Sweet. I haven’t had time to start any new ones. I’ll probably bring my Swimsuit Ruri-chan for a photoshoot by the hotel pool. And I’ll probably stick to my Kaede cosplay since it’s already made.” 

Levi looks lost in thought for a moment, and his cheeks turn a little pink.

“I’ve kind of been wanting to do a Shuichi cosplay…”

“Do it! We can photoshoot together! It’ll be so fun!” 

“O-okay. It wouldn’t be weird?’

“Of course it wouldn’t be weird. I’m even more excited now.” 

“Three more months. We got this.” 

“I can’t wait!” 

“Bunnyyyy!”

I hear Asmo’s voice outside my door.

“Come in!” I shout from my desk.

He pops his head in, wearing his usual grin.

“Any progress on phase one?”

“Phase one complete,” I salute. 

“I knew you’d be successful. That’s my convincing girl.” 

“Are you sure he’s even going to give in? He’ll probably get weirded out and leave and never talk to us again.”

“I have a gut feeling. I can look at him and tell he’s not quite as innocent as he appears.” 

“Whatever you say,” I shrug, clearly unconvinced. 

I pop my head up from my homework when I hear the sound of my door locking.

“Asmo?”

“You haven’t forgotten your debt, hm?”

I ignore him, continuing to type as a smirk spreads across my face.

“What debt?”

“Don’t tell me,” he begins, resting his chin on my shoulder and playing with my hair, “that you’ve forgotten. I’ll never, ever forget the way you squirmed under my touch. And I know you haven’t either.”

“Perhaps I’ll pay you back by making the first move on Simeon?” 

“I want you all to myself right *now.*” 

“Hmmm. I have a paper due Wednesday. I’m a little busy, I think.” 

I smile to myself at the idea of getting him frustrated. He’s already salty that I’ve slept with his brothers before him. 

He spins me around in my chair to face him, and his eyes are absolutely hungry. 

“Bunny, don’t mess with me,” he warns, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “You know how badly I want you, love. Don’t be so cruel.” 

I sigh, petting his cheek with the back of my hand and running a thumb over his lovely bottom lip. He closes his eyes and smiles into my touch. 

“Asmo, you’re fun to tease. I’m sorry. I want to show you how much I appreciate your kindness.” 

“I know, my dear. You’re an angel. You’d never really hurt me.”

Our lips are dangerously close as I stand up, and for the first time, I feel completely drawn into his air of passion. I want him too. More badly than I thought. 

Our hands tangle in each other’s hair as we kiss. My heart rate picks up speed. His kisses are delectable, so warm and fluid. Nothing feels more right than the way our bodies are pressed together in this moment. I feel his chest pounding against mine. 

One hand clasps with my own as his other squeezes my ass. He makes a delighted sound against my lips. 

“It’s been hard to control myself with you swaying around the house every day. God, you’re all I can think about sometimes.”

“Mm. Asmo. I want you,” I plead as his hands squeeze around my waist. 

I drop to my knees and start to unbuckle his belt. 

“Ooh, so forward,” he praises. 

I pull his pants and underwear down enough to pull out his length. His cock is beautifully shaped, as though he himself is a fertility god. I stroke him to full hardness and marvel at his beauty. Delicate, but promising a good time. 

I kiss the tip and look up into his eyes. I see his chest rising and falling with excitement. I know I won’t be able to make him come undone the way he did me, but I’ll be damned if I don’t try. 

I suckle at the head, tracing the slit with my tongue. His face is already twisted in pleasure. He must be sensitive; I like it. I take him as far as I can go – almost all the way – and he gasps. 

“Mm, fuck, Bunny. You’re so good. You’re such a good girl.”

Encouraged by the praise, I massage my tongue along the underside of his cock as I pull off with a showy pop. He whines. His vocal nature sends a tingling between my legs. His pleasured voice is so lovely. I bob along his length as he moans, and he pulls up on my shirt. I release him long enough to remove it, and his long arms work on my bra as I get back to work. 

I feel the fabric hanging loose around my shoulders, and Asmo’s fingers slip underneath to toy with my nipples. I moan around him, to which he thrusts into my mouth. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy. I could fuck your sweet lips all night, but I have something else in mind, hm?” 

I nod, and he helps me stand up. 

“I want,” he says between kissing and sucking at my neck, “a whole day. Just you and me. To play.” He kisses across my breasts and down my stomach while he unzips my skirt. “But right now, I just want to be inside you.” 

I pull at his own clothes, admiring his slender form and smooth skin. He’s so gorgeous it hurts. My heart is racing. 

He fumbles with my navel piercing as he trails his hand down my body. My skirt falls, and he slides his hand into my panties. 

“Already so wet from having me in your mouth? I’m honored,” he purrs. 

“You just do things to me,” I admit. “Please just fuck me.”

“Oh, you beg so nicely. I can’t say no to that, can I?” 

He pulls my panties down and lays me on my bed, soon reaching into his pants pocket on the floor to pull out a condom. When he steps closer, I wrap my legs around him and pull him close. 

“Ready, love?”

“Please. Yes.”

I feel him press into me, and I moan at the stretch. He gasps once he’s all the way in. 

“Mm, you’re so hot.” 

He starts a pace, letting us get used to the feeling of each other. Delicious kisses pass our lips, and I find myself meeting his thrusts. 

Without warning, he lifts my legs to where my ankles are on either side of my head. I gasp, feeling the pressure change inside of me. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with your stretchy little dancer body,” he teases, starting up an unforgiving pace as I cry out. His hands are wrapped firmly around my ankles, and I tighten my hands around his own as he pounds me. I feel defenseless in this position, and it turns me on. My gut twists with pleasure.

Asmo seems focused as he thrusts, altering his angle every few moments. Each shift feels different, and it excites me. 

Soon, I feel the head of his cock rubbing against a spot that fills me with a familiar sensation. I whimper, hands falling to my sides to grip my sheets with all the strength I have. 

“Oh? Did I find it?”

He thrusts faster, and each time I feel a heat building in me, like a coiling spring. I’m scared to move; I’m scared of losing the sensation. My breath is heavy as I whine against his maneuvers. I feel so full, so strange, and I can hardly wait for release. It’s coming. 

“Asmo, I-“

“I know, honey. You’re almost there. So am I.” 

He twists my nipple, rolling it between his fingers, and the sensation has me about to lose it. Almost there. 

“Oh my god, Asmo. I’m so close. I’m – fuck!”

I shake around him, whispering a little string of ‘yes, yes, yes.’ The pressure of my climax brings Asmo to his own, and he moans as he pulls me into a passionate kiss. So good. 

He releases his grip on my ankles, and my legs fall into a more natural position as he pulls out. 

“We should have done that a very long time ago.”

“Agreed,” I breathe, exhausted. 

“How about you come to my room for a little bath, hm? We’ll let you cool off first. I don’t want to overheat my sweet Bunny,” he says with a kiss to my forehead. 

“That sounds nice.” 

I smile as he picks out some fresh clothes for me to put on. He’s so caring and doting. Narcissistic as people may call him, he has a warm heart, and he cares for other people. 

I sit up, stretching my legs. Ready to relax.


	15. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last upload before Tuesday or Wednesday! Things are about to get spicy, so stay tuned ;)

It’s Saturday morning, and I decide to tidy the house a bit before mine and Asmo’s guests arrive this evening. The house is so dark most of the time that it’s hard to see the dust anyway, but I don’t feel right about it being there. 

Almost everyone is still sleeping, except for Satan of course, who complains to me that he and I are the only ones who do any cleaning around here. He’s absolutely right. 

I dance around the house with a can of pledge and a rag, digging up more dust than I imagined. I get out a mop and sing as I go, totally out of breath, but still humming. When I see Mammon watching me in the doorway.

“What?”

His cheeks turn pink when he sees that I’ve noticed him.

“N-nothing!”

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing! I was just thinking it’s weird how happy you are when you clean.” 

“Are you sure that’s it, Mammon?” I take a few steps closer to him, smiling sweetly. 

“A-and I was just… thinking you’re kinda cute when you get all domestic ‘n’ whatnot.” 

“Aww, thank you, Mammon.” I tiptoe over the wet floor to kiss him on the cheek, and steam practically leaves his ears. 

“Geez, you’re such a weirdo, y’know?”

“What’s weirder is that you’re awake,” I comment.

“Got a gig today.”

“Ahh, okay. Good luck! And show me the release when it’s out this time. I wanna see!”

“Fine, fine, see ya later.” 

Solomon arrives first, looking around curiously.

“Did you clean?”

“Thank you for noticing my hard work.”

“No one cleans when it’s just me coming over.”

“Exactly. It’s just you,” I tease. 

I peek out of the peep hole periodically to see if our next guest is outside. This time, I catch him. 

“He’s coming through the yard,” I whisper. Solomon and Asmo are huddled next to me by the door. “Well don’t just stand here! Go act casual!”

“What are you three whisperin’ about, huh?”

“Go away, Mammon,” the three of us say almost simultaneously. He mumbles and walks away with his hands in the air. 

Just then, a knock on the door. I pause for a good 6 seconds before opening. 

“Hey, Simeon! Come on in.” 

He looks around, appearing to be amazed by the interior. Bagheera jumps down from his chair to inspect the stranger, and Simeon smiles upon patting his head. 

Asmo and Solomon offer their greetings, and we decide on making some popcorn before heading to Asmo’s room. 

The four of us wander into the kitchen to find Beel in his natural habitat: raiding the fridge. 

“Oh, hey, Simeon.”

“Hello, Beelzebub. How’s practice going?”

“Really well, actually. Just waiting for the season to start. I’m sure Bunny is too.”

I smile and nod, digging bags of popcorn from the pantry. Beel looks at the popcorn, and then at me. I give him a sheepish smile and a look that says ‘our movie nights are Fridays, and you know it.’ I hope he doesn’t feel left out, but this is the type of movie night that I doubt Beel would want to partake in. 

We start to settle in front of Asmo’s (grandiose) bed, spreading out blankets and pillows in front of the television. Asmo settles on my right, snuggling between me and Solomon, and I make sure I’m dangerously close to Simeon on my left. 

He doesn’t seem to mind my closeness. Good. 

We pick a scary movie and get drawn in quickly. Little touches pass between the four of us as we shift for comfort, and eventually we’re all huddled close together as the suspense dials up. I link arms with Simeon and jump at a particularly spooky scene, and he reciprocates, linking his fingers with mine. 

The suspenseful ending finally rolls.

“I think we should watch something not so scary this time,” Asmo suggests. “I’m going to get wrinkles if we keep this up.” 

“We should watch this new anime-“

“No,” Asmo and Solomon cut me off. 

“Save that for your time in LeviLand,” Asmo smiles.

I feel Simeon chuckle at our banter, and I’m glad he’s feeling comfortable. 

We settle on a romantic comedy, but it’s hard to pay attention. I can feel Asmo and Solomon waiting on me to make a move. Ugh. 

I decide to readjust us. I let go of Simeon’s hand and turn to face him.

“Is it okay if I lay my head on your lap?” I flash him my most innocent puppy eyes. I see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“By all means,” he offers.

I lay my head in his lap and stretch my legs out over Asmo’s lap. Solomon takes the opportunity to switch places and lay his head on my belly. Comfortable. Slightly intimate. I feel Asmo stroking my smooth legs. 

A weird old man is on the screen, preaching in the streets, yelling at the main character. 

“Hey, look, Solomon. It’s you,” I snark.

He reaches his hand behind him, I assume to smack my face, but ends up hitting my left breast instead.

“That was my tit, moron.”

“Sorry,” he smirks.

“No you’re not.” 

“Ohh, Solomon is putting the moves on Bunny in front of us? Don’t hog her all to yourself. Share,” Asmo coos. 

“I know I’m irresistible, but please, contain yourselves,” I tease. 

We all kind of laugh and continue to ‘watch’ the movie. Before long, I feel Simeon’s fingers in my hair. His first initiation. Progress. Asmo is massaging my feet, and I could fall asleep. What is he trying to achieve by just making me sleepy? 

I’d been poking Solomon’s face periodically throughout the movie to annoy him. But when the main characters kiss on screen and I cover his eyes, it’s the final straw. 

“Bunny, I swear if you don’t-“

I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh, and a wild look passes over his eyes. Then, I face my doom. He starts to tickle me. 

“Noooo,” I squeal, laughing against my will. 

I hear Asmo and Simeon giggling, watching me die. 

I eventually fight him off, pushing him down and straddling his stomach with his wrists pinned down. He may be smarter than me, but I’m stronger than him. We give and take. 

“Stop,” I laugh, totally out of breath. His chest rises and falls underneath me, and he’s wearing a face full of lust. 

“I told you to share, Solomon. Now look. All the attention is on you,” Asmo pouts. “Me and Simeon feel left out. We’ll just have to cuddle with each other.”

Asmo scoots closer to Simeon, wrapping his delicate arms around his shoulders. Asmo can seduce anyone. I’ve been doing my part. It’s his turn. I imagine Simeon taking in Asmo’s closeness, his perfume and soft skin. He’s quite the charmer. 

I let go of Solomon and sit on the other side of Simeon.

“Just because Solomon is hogging me doesn’t mean you can hog Simeon,” I pout, wrapping my arms around him as well. 

Simeon blushes, unsure of what to do. 

“I’m… not used to so much attention,” he laughs awkwardly.

“Is it bad?” I ask, testing the waters.

“No. It’s kind of nice, actually.” 

“Good. Because we like you, Simeon,” I assure, pressing my cheek to his. It’s warm. 

“Well. I like all of you too.” 

I look at Solomon, still lying where I left him, probably fighting a boner. 

“Now I feel left out,” Solomon says.

“You just got dommed by Bunny. You have no right to feel left out,” Asmo sasses. 

Much to our delight, I feel Simeon shift his arms to wrap around mine and Asmo’s waists. This may actually work. 

Solomon wiggles over to rest his head in Simeon’s lap, and we select another movie. 

Ten minutes in, I feel Simeon’s breathing quicken. Asmodeus must be working his magic on his other side. I imagine his little romantic touches. His breath on his neck. Nose against his ear. 

I slide my hand down Simeon’s spine to rest behind him, and he arches into my touch, looking at me with a blush.

“Sorry,” I mumble.

“Don’t be,” he says. Oh wow, for the first time, I see a bit of lust blooming in his beautiful blue eyes. We stare at each other for a few moments. I can practically feel his heart pounding. I brush a bit of hair out of his face, and he grabs my wrist with a delicate grip and kisses me. 

I make a startled sound, not expecting that so quickly, but kiss him back eagerly. Our lips move together, smooth as can be, and the room takes on a new kind of heat. 

Simeon makes a little sound as I hear Asmo leaving quick pecks along his neck. I pull away from the kiss, feeling Asmo’s want. He takes Simeon into a passionate kiss, and I feel a heat stirring in my stomach just watching them. 

Just then, Solomon pulls me down to kiss him Spider-Man style. I giggle into the kiss, finding the sensation of kissing someone upside down kind of funny. I sigh, feeling Simeon run his hand down my back. 

This is going to be an interesting night.


	16. Fearsome Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Ha. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been pulling doubles since 2 people quit, and I straight slept for 19 hours when I got home. I've been recovering. Phew. Okay. This chapter was a lil challenging to write, not gonna lie. The wording may be slightly more awkward than my usual flow, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Happy update day!

I press my thighs together as I watch the scene before me. Asmo and Solomon are both working at Simeon’s neck, and his face is lost in the sensation. I watch in awe as Asmo pulls up on Simeon’s shirt, revealing his lovely abdomen. 

Things actually went according to plan. I can’t believe it. 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Simeon opens his eyes, reaching out to me. Oh, wow. I never imagined he could wear such a lustful expression. Asmo was right, after all. 

I reach out to him, lacing our hands together and taking his lips into a delicate kiss. He’s so lovely. Asmo is tracing the lines of muscle along his stomach, and I work with him to remove Simeon’s shirt. 

Simeon takes the break in the kiss as an opportunity to bring his mouth to my neck. The feeling is soft, but passionate, and I let out a sound of satisfaction. 

I feel myself starting to blush as the attention is turned to me. Solomon slips his hand into the waistband of my shorts to squeeze my ass. I feel Asmo’s hand tracing up and down my thigh as he breathes against my ear. Simeon’s hands slip into my shirt to rest around my waist. The feeling of all these hands on me is electrifying. 

Simeon pulls my shirt over my head and rests his hands on my shoulders while Asmo makes quick work of removing my bra. I suddenly feel exposed, even though half of the people in this room have seen me naked. 

“Mm, there’s my beautiful girl,” Asmo purrs. “Don’t you dare feel shy in this body of yours.” 

I feel Simeon’s bare chest against my own, and I sigh into the kiss – hotter than before. A new feeling stirs in my gut. Asmo’s hands slip in between us to knead at my breasts, and I can’t help the delighted sound that passes my lips. 

“Asmo,” Solomon says from behind me.

Asmo takes a hidden cue and pulls me from Simeon, laying me down. 

“Oh, Bunny. All the fun we could have with you. Your sweet little face and delicious noises,” Asmo praises, running a finger between my breasts and down my stomach to untie my shorts. 

Solomon dips a finger into my mouth, smirking as I flick my tongue around him. He removes it, pinching my nipple as Simeon lifts my knees to better remove my shorts. I feel myself getting wet with the attention, with my imagination doing its thing. 

I’m left in my panties, surrounded by three beautiful men. The concept of it goes straight to my hips. 

Asmo wastes no time slipping his hand into my last remaining garment, pleasing me with his magic fingers. I grip at his clothes, noting how dressed he is and how much it annoys me. 

“Want my clothes off, Bunny? Too bad. Looks like you’re the first victim.”

He slides my panties down as far as he can reach, and Simeon removes them. Solomon takes one leg, and Asmo takes the other, completely exposing me to the three of them. I cover my face in embarrassment. 

“Look how lovely,” I hear Solomon tease. 

I feel defenseless and incredibly turned on. 

“Already so wet for us,” Asmo muses, not hesitating to slip a finger inside of me. 

The startled sound that leaves my mouth only encourages him as his forefinger writhes inside of me. Not a moment later, I feel another finger. Not Asmo’s. I look up to see Simeon leaning over me. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Solomon rubs at my clit, eliciting a hedonistic moan from my lips. After a teasing moment, I feel him slide a finger into me as well. 

I cover my mouth and whine, totally aroused by the idea of three different fingers wiggling inside of me. Feeling bold, I reach for the front of Asmo’s and Solomon’s pants beside me. I run my fingers along their growing hardness, wanting nothing more than to feel them. 

After some work, I have a cock in each hand. I make eye contact with Simeon, rubbing my thumbs around the tips of both members as he watches. 

The room is filled with pleasured sighs. 

Without a word, Simeon dips his head down to lick at my clit, and I about lose it. The pressure inside me is too much. 

“Ah! Please, please.”

Asmo laughs.

“Not yet, my dear,” he says, pulling his finger out. 

I whine in response as the others follow suit. 

I pull Simeon down into a kiss, soon rolling him over on his back. I savor the startled look on his face for a moment before making haste at getting his pants off. 

Asmo disappears for a moment before coming back with lube, and Simeon purses his lips as he watches us. Solomon takes place behind him, resting Simeon’s head in his lap and smoothing his hair back. He closes his eyes at the touch. 

“Completely delectable,” Asmo sings after I’ve successfully removed Simeon’s clothes. 

It’s his turn to feel embarrassed, pink spreading across his cheeks. Asmo chuckles. 

“Are you sure you’re wanting this?” Asmo asks, making certain before he pounces. 

Simeon nods his head, lust written in his eyes. 

I kiss his hip, feeling his breath hitch as I inch ever closer to where he wants me. I hear a cap pop open from beside me, and I use it as my cue to take Simeon in my mouth. 

His breathy moans are beautiful – reserved and charming like his manner of speech. He takes a sharp breath as Asmo inserts a finger, and I make a show of swirling the underside of my tongue along the head of his cock. 

I see Solomon running his hands down Simeon’s shoulders and along his chest. He covers his mouth with the back of his wrist, breathing heavily and allowing pleased sounds to escape under all of our touches. 

He moans out; Asmo has inserted another finger and Solomon toys with his nipples. He looks so lost in pleasure as I bob along his length. A jolt of excitement shoots through me, watching him come undone. He’s typically so polite and contained. I think of how I was feeling in his positon moments ago. 

I moan as Simeon bucks against Asmo’s fingers, pushing himself further into my mouth. 

“Look at you, falling apart like this,” Solomon begins. “After all those times you dodged my advances, who knew you wanted this so badly?” 

“I… had no idea, honestly,” Simeon confesses, out of breath. 

“Ugh, I can’t take it anymore,” Asmo states. “Simeon. I want you…” 

Simeon gasps as Asmo pulls his fingers out, and I give one last slow lick as I come off of him. He sits up, head slightly hanging back as Asmo pulls him into an intense kiss. 

I feel Solomon behind me, pulling me up. 

“Get this off already,” I whine, pulling up on his shirt. He laughs, pulling it over his head and capturing me in a promising kiss. It’s strange – how long we’ve known each other, and we’re only just now intertwining. Our need for each other is almost palpable. 

When he pulls away, I see Asmo urging Simeon to stand.

“Both of you, on the bed, hands and knees,” he orders us. 

I shake my head at his bossiness, but follow anyway. Simeon and I position ourselves on the bed. I whisper in his ear.

“Asmo means business; you’re in for a treat,” I purr against his hair. He exhales slowly. 

“And what about you, hm?”

“This is mine and Solomon’s first time together. So I have no idea,” I giggle. 

He raises his eyebrows.

“That’s a surprise. I thought the two of you had been all along.” 

I shake my head, when Asmo speaks.

“Mmm, look at this delicious display.”

“I know, I could go all night on these two,” Solomon agrees. 

I feel him stand behind me, hips against my ass as he smooths his hands down the arch in my back. He slides his hands back up along my sides, causing me to shiver. 

I place my hand on top of Simeon’s, and he laces our fingers together, gripping my hand tight as we hear the sound of condom packages opening. 

“Ready, beautiful?” Asmo asks Simeon. 

He nods, still squeezing my hand in anticipation. I get no warning from Solomon. He knows how desperate I am. 

“Mm, yes,” I breathe out, finally relieved to be filled. 

Simeon’s grip gets tighter as Asmo eases into him. He winces, but soon loosens up as they start a pace on each of us. 

Simeon’s moans beside me go straight to my core as Solomon picks up his pace.

“Fuck, Bunny. Ah. We should’ve been fucking all along.”

“Yes, yes,” I agree, writhing in ecstasy as he stretches me. 

I sense that Asmo is focused on getting the best reactions out of Simeon. I wish I could see his beautiful hips moving. 

“Mm, look how cute they are, holding hands like that,” Asmo comments. “I’d like to see them fuck each other.” 

“We have all night,” Solomon suggests, pounding me harder at the thought. I squeak at his pace. 

Deciding to spur them on, I coax Simeon into a kiss. It feels so naughty, both of us moaning. Sloppy and unable to maintain focus as our partners wreck us. 

A luscious feeling blooms in my stomach, aided by the moans in the room and the pleasure in the air. I curl my toes, meeting Solomon’s thrusts. He grips my hips even harder, whispering curses at the feeling. I hear Asmo murmuring sweet words to Simeon. It’s all so beautiful. 

Simeon gasps as Asmo reaches around to stroke his cock, and I end up touching myself as I watch his deft fingers work at his length. 

I feel as though we’re all getting close. The atmosphere is too intense. 

Simeon lets go of my hand as he moans out even louder, his whole body jerking. He buries his head in his arms and bucks against Asmo’s hips. He must have worked his magic and found that perfect spot. I hear Asmo chuckle. 

I find myself moaning louder as well as Solomon takes a fistful of my hair for leverage, penetrating me even deeper. 

Simeon comes first, crying out as he spills cum into Asmo’s hand. The sound of his climax has all of us on edge, ready for release ourselves. 

I’m so close, stroking myself and focusing on the thickness inside of me. Simeon’s panting and whispering is beautiful. Solomon squeezes my ass, pace faltering. I can tell he’s about to come. 

“Fuck, Bunny…”

I feel him release, and it drives me over the edge as well. I cry out, shaking against him as I climax. 

“Fuck, you’re all so hot. I’m so close. I’m…”

Asmo comes undone inside of Simeon, and we all attempt to catch our breath. 

The room is silent, save for the sound of our heavy breathing. We’re all taking in what just happened.

“Forgive me, HaShem, but I won’t be able to keep away from you three from now on,” Simeon sighs, rolling over to gaze at us. 

We laugh in agreement, each of us still preening as we see fit. 

Asmo places a kiss on Simeon’s cheek, pulling him close.

“That was the plan, my dear. That was the plan.” He pauses for a moment, appearing to be in thought. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to switch now.”

“I could use a turn with Simeon,” Solomon smirks. 

“And I’ve been neglecting my darling Bunny,” Asmo pouts. 

Simeon looks slightly terrified, but he gives in to Solomon’s kiss. 

I feel Asmo pulling me to his body, nuzzling against me and dragging his tongue up my neck. I shudder, giving in to yet another long night.


	17. The Beach Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honhonhon, what is this? Is it the obligatory beach episode? I think it is! Thank you so much to my new and veteran readers! I made 2000 hits today, and it made me happy! I appreciate your support <3

“Bunny, I’m bored.”

“And you expect me to entertain you, why?”

“’Cause you’re the only fun one around here.” 

Mammon stares at me, pleading. I sigh. 

“I don’t know what to tell you. Wanna watch a movie?”

“All we do is watch movies.”

“Well…”

I shrug, looking back down at my choreography study. 

“I know! Let’s go to the beach!”

“Are you paying for the ride there?” 

“I have a buddy who can lend me a car.”

“You’re not letting me get out of this, are you?”

“Nuh uh. We’re goin’ tomorrow. Bright ‘n’ early.” 

Word eventually spreads. Levi pouts and pushes passive-aggressive dialogue until I invite him along. Beel wants to barbecue. Satan wants a new reading landscape. And Belphie wants to go because Beel and I are going. Mammon scowls as the party grows, but doesn’t make a move to stop anyone from coming along. 

Of course, I end up being nominated as the one to drive a stranger’s car. Mammon has a hold on his license for some reason. Levi has an event in his mobile game. Satan has road rage. Belphie is too sleepy, and Beel wants to watch the scenery. I sigh, grumbling as I get into the driver’s seat. 

Regardless, I am kind of excited to get out for a while. The gulf beaches aren’t the greatest, but it will be nice to feel the wind in my hair and the sand between my toes. I start the engine, shifting around in the swimsuit under my clothes and taking in the smell of sunscreen. 

Beel double-checks to make sure we remembered the cooler, and Levi whines that his charging cord isn’t long enough. Belphie is already asleep. Mammon called shotgun, which means we’ll be fighting over music the whole ride there. To top it off, Satan starts complaining that Belphie is sleeping on his shoulder. What a day, and it’s hardly begun. 

“Can’tcha go any faster?” Mammon whines, clearly getting antsy from the long trip.

“I am not speeding in a stranger’s vehicle, especially over state line. Shut it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

The ride there is shockingly quiet the rest of the way. Save for when Mammon changes the station from a song I like. 

Eventually, we can see the beach, and we all perk up. Except Belphie of course, who’s dead to the world. 

I drive until I see a spot with some palm trees, and we all agree that it looks like a good place to set up once Beel sees a charcoal grill. The pavement is hot on my bare feet as we unload the car. Of course Beel had to pack a three course meal in the cooler. 

I hug my towel to my chest and smile as Satan and Mammon argue over something unintelligible. Belphie finally slinks out of the car, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s bright.”

“Yep! It’s a beautiful day,” I comment, savoring the breeze.

“Ugh. You sound so chipper.”

“Heyyy, don’t be a mood-killer. Cheer up!” 

I skip over and plant a kiss on his cheek, and he grumbles.

“Hey! I saw that! No smooching!” 

“Jealous, Mammon?” Belphie teases, mood clearly improving at the thought of pissing Mammon off. 

Satan wastes no time in laying out his towel between two trees and resuming his book; he looks comfy and satisfied. 

“Whatcha got in here, huh, Beel? A dead body? The whole damn cow?” I watch as Mammon struggles with his end of the cooler as he and Beel carry it into the sand. 

Levi runs toward me waving his phone in the air.

“There’s all kinda rare pokemon on the beach! We gotta catch ‘em!” 

I dig my phone out of my beach bag, finding that he’s absolutely right. We wander off in search of rarities. 

After a while, Levi looks a little over-heated. His cheeks are pink and he stops us under a boardwalk. 

I hand him a water bottle from my bag, and he gladly accepts. 

“Hey, why don’t we go for a swim?” 

“In that water?!”

“I mean, it’s not the clearest, but it’s cooler than standing in the sun.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Well, it is jellyfish season. But we don’t have to go out too far. Come on!” 

I strip out of my t-shirt and zip my bag, making sure it’s firmly planted in the sand. Levi looks even more flushed, even though this isn’t the first time he’s seen me in a bikini. 

“You’re not gonna take your shirt off? It’ll get wet.”

“N-no.”

“Suit yourself,” I shrug, pulling him by his hand toward the water. 

I feel cooled off a bit already, having only splashed to my knees in the shallow water. Levi looks hesitant.

“It feels greaaaat, c’mon.” 

He sighs, stepping into the water and sitting down next to me. The waves splash against us in a refreshing recurrence. 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m glad we did this. I’m having fun.”

“Me too. Even though it’s hot.”

I smile, digging my hands into the wet sand to find a fistful of seashells. Boring ones, but cute nonetheless. 

“Wanna head back in a minute and see what the others are up to?”

“Sure. No telling what kind of chaos Mammon has caused,” he says, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m kinda hungry too. Might steal something off of Beel.” 

I float around for a minute to cool off my burning hair, then we make our way back.

I see Mammon holding some weird black pole from a distance, and Levi starts muttering. 

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s a metal detector,” he explains proudly.

“Let me rephrase that: where did it come from?” I interrogate. 

“I found it,” he shrugs.

“That means he probably stole it,” Beel remarks from behind the grill. 

“Found anything of value, oh greedy one?”

“Just some pocket change,” he sighs. “But what the hell are you wearing?!”

“A… swimsuit.”

“Everyone else is lookin’ at ya. You should cover up.”

“Mammon, I don’t have much virtue for you to protect. But thanks, anyway.”

I wander over to the grill, tempted by the wonderful smell.

“Oh, Beel, my dear, do you have a burger to spare?” 

“They’ll be ready in just a minute.”

“Yay!” 

I look over to see Belphie sleeping against a tree trunk, content as can be. Time to go bother him. 

“Belphieee,” I coax, shaking him out of sleep. “The food’s almost ready.”

“Don’t care,” he murmurs, closing his eyes again. 

“You’re no fun. Wake up.” 

I see him smirk for a split second before he pulls me down into his lap. He playfully smacks my ass, and I yelp, giving him a warning glare. 

“Stay with me,” he yawns, stretching and settling his arms around my waist. 

Can’t really say no to that. I lean my head on his shoulder and enjoy the shade and the breeze and the sound of the waves. 

Eventually, Beel and Mammon and Levi come back with food for everyone. Satan approaches as well, stretching after his reading session. 

“Hey! I said to quit all your smoochin’,” Mammon reprimands when he sees me in Belphie’s lap. 

“Mammon, if you don’t shut up, I’ll show you what smooching Bunny really looks like,” he warns with his eyes still closed. 

“Bunny, if he’s bothering you, I’ll kick his ass.”

“Maybe Bunny just finds my lap more desirable than the sand.”

“Guys, shush. You’re giving me a headache,” I protest, getting up to take a plate. 

Once we’ve all eaten, Beel tosses a beach ball to me. I toss it to Mammon. Mammon hits Levi in the face and they start fighting like squirrels. Things are about normal. 

“We should play truth or dare,” Mammon suggests.

“Are we ten years old?” Satan remarks. 

“C’mon it’ll be fun! Levi, truth or dare?”

“I’m not playing.”

“Yes you are. Answer me!”

“Ugh. Truth.”

“Is it true you’re a virgin?”

“Pass!”

“You can’t pass!” 

“There’s only room in my heart for 2-D girls!”

“Yup. That answers my question.”

“Ughhh. Beel, truth or dare?” Levi grumbles.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to eat a piece of palm tree bark.” 

He looks thoughtful for a moment, but soon stands up and approaches a tree. Is this actually happening? 

“Holy shit, he’s actually gonna do it,” Belphie observes. 

He picks a bite-sized piece off of the tree and puts it in his mouth. We all make sounds of disapproval. 

“Tastes like… dirt. Satan, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Is it true that you’ve killed a man?”

“I have not killed a man.”

“Oh shit, he’s killed a woman,” Mammon shouts. 

“Bunny, truth or dare,” Satan asks, eyes piercing into me. I gulp.

“Um, truth.”

“Is it true that you’ve slept with Lucifer?” 

Everyone goes silent. I feel the heat staining my cheeks.

“Pass!”

“You can’t pass, we’ve established this,” he presses. 

My heart is racing. Everyone is looking at me. 

“Y-yes…” I mumble, hiding my face. 

“I knew it. I knew he’d savor corrupting you.”

“What the fuuuuuck,” Mammon shouts in disbelief. 

Levi is wide-eyed, mouth agape. Belphie rolls around laughing, and Beel looks concerned for my well-being. 

“Forget I said anything! Satan, you’re the worst! Ugh. Belphie, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to annoy the shit out of Satan the whole way home.”

“Dare accepted,” he smirks. 

“I guess I deserve that,” he nods. 

My face is still burning as I fold my arms across my chest. The others start packing up, and Satan approaches me. 

“Sorry. I was out of line.”

“Little bit. Why is it your concern anyway?”

“I just… know how Lucifer is. He’s a sadist. And you’re so… full of light.”

“My bedroom preferences shouldn’t concern you.”

“I know. And I’d like to treat you to lunch sometime this week as an apology.”

I hesitate, but nod my head. 

“I just wish you would’ve asked me alone if you were so curious.”

“I know; you have every right to be angry.”

I sigh, shaking out my beach towel and admiring the sunset. 

“I can’t be too mad. I had a good day anyway,” I compromise, reminding myself that stress and anger are bad for the body. 

“I’m glad. I think we all needed a getaway.”

I start to regret my dare on the way home.

“Ow, fuck! I think Satan just broke my finger,” Belphie whines.

“Then stop poking my face.”

I sigh, wondering if I’ll need a vacation from my little vacation.


	18. Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Here with a bit of a shorter chapter this time, but I'll do my best to update a few more times over the next couple of days. Thank you again for all the hits, comments, and kudos. I really appreciate my readers!

Satan: When is your lunch block today?

I glance at my phone when I walk out of class to find an inquiring message. Ah, it must be that day.

Bunny: I’m free all day after 2pm.

Satan: I’ll be free until 5pm. Care to meet for a late lunch?

Bunny: Sure.

I sigh, thinking about his latest antics. I feel the blood pool in my cheeks just at the thought. Everyone knows now. I have no privacy. I didn’t have to say yes, but everyone also knows I’m a bad liar. 

I don’t want to face him; I don’t want to have this conversation, but I know it has to happen. 

Satan sends me a location and I save it to my maps for after my next class. 

I step into a cool café full of hanging plants and string lights, feeling a little out of place in the hipster-esque atmosphere. I spot Satan at a table as he lightly waves, and I make my way to sit across from him. 

We suffer through a pinch of small talk until neither of us can take it anymore.

“You’re still upset, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m still upset. I want to die of embarrassment every time I remember.”

He sighs, looking apologetic.

“More than anything, I’m just confused,” I confess.

“What has you puzzled?”

“Why you would care enough to do what you did. Unless you had secret feelings for me or something. Do you?” I press.

“I don’t… think so?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing. Spit it out.”

He sighs again.

“Look, it’s obvious you’ve changed all of our lives for the better. It’s hard not to feel… protective, I guess.”

“Then protect my privacy by not outing my sex life to everyone, hm?” 

“I know. I just. Acted before I thought.”

“That’s not like you at all, you know.”

“That I also know. Which is why I’m also confused,” he admits.

“What has you puzzled?” I mirror.

“Do I have feelings for you? Hell knows. I’m so out of touch with my feelings it’s pathetic. It seems like the only thing I feel anymore is anger.”

“Satan…”

“Would you hate me if I did?”

“No. It would be very difficult for me to hate you.”

“You don’t hate me now?”

“Of course not!”

Another sigh, of relief this time. 

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t. I’m lost. I just know that I feel like I owe you for healing us.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Satan. None of you owe me anything. Families don’t owe each other for having each other.”

He looks back at me, a strange cocktail of emotions swirling in his eyes. 

“Family.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s only natural for us to quarrel every once in a while, isn’t it?”

I nod my head. 

“You’re a saint.”

“I’m quite the sinner, actually.”

“So I’ve heard,” he chuckles. He looks thoughtful for a moment. “Why Lucifer?”

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

“I did just ask the question, didn’t I?”

Smartass. 

“The answer isn’t so innocent.”

“I’m well aware.”

“I want to experiment. I like to be dominated. Lucifer is experienced.”

“Ugh.”

“I told you!” 

“I know. So, are you two… a thing now?”

“No. We’ve only slept together once. He’s always so busy… and neither of us are really interested in a formal relationship. So, it is what it is.”

“I see. Well. I just worry about you.”

“Don’t. I can hold my own. However, I’m a little worried about you.”

“Me?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Only feeling anger isn’t healthy. I want you to know you can vent to me. You can just sit next to me and not say anything. I know you’re all grieving in your own ways, but holding it inside isn’t good.”

He looks at me, slightly suspicious, but processing my words.

“You’re coping, but you’re not dealing,” I continue.

“Elaborate.”

“You cope well. Your studies. Reading. Volunteering. But you’re not dealing. You’re turning all your feelings and grief into anger. Stop burying it. Channel it.”

He thinks for a moment, repeating my last two words like he’s trying to figure out what I mean. 

“Interesting,” is all he has to offer. 

Our lunch arrives, and we take the time to chew on the conversation that just took place along with our food. 

“You’re insightful, Bunny.”

“Thank you.”

“Now it’s my turn.”

“Pardon?” I’m the one to raise an eyebrow this time.

“You run with this vapid cheerleader act, but you contain depths. Why do you hide it?”

“I… don’t? I always express myself, no matter what I’m feeling. If I’m sad, I’ll cry. If I’m angry, I’ll yell. I just happen to be… happy most of the time now.”

“So you’re actually just that bubbly all the time?”

“I mean, yes. Does it come off as… vapid?”

I start to feel self-conscious. 

He smiles.

“Maybe a little, but it’s very charming. Especially now that I know it’s genuine.”

I grumble under his backhanded compliment, unsure of how to take it.

“Well, maybe you come off as pedantic and stuffy, even though you contain depths.” I smile. “But I guess it’s charming.”

He narrows his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I wasn’t always so happy, you know,” I inform him.

“Oh?”

“I had to be reserved at home. Yes, ma’am. Yes, sir. Yes, I made the president’s list. Yes, I completed my project.”

He looks into my eyes as I speak.

“I got my energy out at school. I was allowed to be on the dance team as long as I made straight A’s and maintained my academic clubs. I stressed over it a lot, so I didn’t have much time to socialize. I got bullied for being such a nerd, such a goody two shoes.” 

Satan looks concerned.

“It was no big deal. Just got my hair pulled and clothes stolen in the locker room. One girl tripped me during a performance. Yada yada. Nothing too brutal. Truth be told, Solomon was my only true friend. He saw through me. He knew. I was thankful for that.”

“I see.”

“So now that I’m able to express myself freely, I guess I just don’t know what to do with my energy. I’m happy with you guys.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” he smiles. 

“Sorry I just kinda rambled so much.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re simply following your own advice: venting.”

“I guess you’re right.”

I toss him a smile, feeling kind of relieved. 

“You do have a lot of energy. It’s easy to get drawn in.”

“Drawn in?”

“All of us. I think we’re all a little head over heels for you.”

I blush at his implication, even knowing he probably didn’t mean it in a romantic way. 

“The feeling is mutual,” I mumble, hiding behind a sip of my tea.


	19. Business Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'sssss update time again! It's also real Lucifer hours because ngl he's just my fav.

“Bunny, can I speak with you for a moment?”

Yes, he’ll make an excellent professor. Every time Lucifer addresses me, I feel like I got a bad grade. 

“Of course, what’s up?”

“I have to go to a conference regarding the latest in university administration. It’s this weekend, in Las Vegas.” 

“Sooo… you want me to watch the house and make sure everyone stays out of trouble?”

“Actually,” he says, eyeing me cautiously, “I was hoping you’d come with me. We’re allowed a plus one.” 

“O-oh. Um. Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have asked,” he smiles. 

“Um. Absolutely. I mean. Yeah, sounds fun.” 

“I’m glad. The conference is only 5 hours on Saturday and 2 hours on Sunday. We’ll arrive Friday at noon, so we’ll have plenty of free time.” 

“Sounds great! Thank you for thinking of me,” I beam. 

“How could I not?” 

It’s 4 a.m. on Friday, and Belphie sees us out of the house as we catch our ride to the airport. 

Mammon had thrown a fit when he found out. ‘Why does Bunny get to go?’ ‘Y’all better not be sharing a bed.’ ‘Who am I gonna watch movies with this weekend?’ Poor guy. 

Satan was oddly quiet about the situation. 

There’s something exciting about going to the airport in the wee hours. And I feel especially safe with Lucifer by my side. This will be fun. 

Once through security, we get some coffee and wait for our plane. 

“I’m excited,” I smile, kicking my feet in my chair. 

“Are you?” 

Lucifer looks amused by my excitement, but it’s not often I’ve been on a trip to anywhere and actually have fun. My only daytrips and vacations had been with my suffocating family. Drama ensued without fail. 

“I’ve never been to Vegas, but I’ve always wanted to go. I love city lights, and I hear Vegas is safer than most cities as long as you stay on the strip. Our city is so dangerous and scary…” 

“True enough,” he agrees, looking over the itinerary for his meeting. Sounds boring. He folds it and places it in a side zipper of his bag, turning his attention to me. “Much to Mammon’s protest, the room does only have one bed. I can change that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, that’s fine,” I reassure, scanning his face. As if we haven’t done a lot more than sleep in the same bed before. 

“Very well.” 

He looks over my face as well. He wants to say something. 

“I’m glad you’re here. All I do is work and study. I wanted to spend some time alone with you.”

I feel my heart somersault.

“I’m glad you invited me. I feel the same.” 

He smiles, looking down at the floor in thought. His features are so beautiful. Chiseled. 

“This is going to go by too quickly.” 

“Except for the 5 hours you’re in that conference.”

“Exactly.”

Lucifer makes my heart flutter in many little ways. I still consider myself as having a hopeless crush on him, even though we’ve slept together quite passionately. 

He places his hand on the small of my back as we’re ushered into the plane, and I imagine we look like a couple. The idea drives me mad. 

Just the fact that he invited me along fills my chest with butterflies. Maybe it’s because I never get to spend time with him. Maybe I’m just head over heels for him. Maybe it’s Maybelline. Fuck. 

He stows my bag away for me, knowing full well I’m not quite tall enough to do it myself. I thank him, and he motions for me to take the window seat. 

The university had accommodated him with first class, and I feel special. My family had the money but was always too cheap to fly first class. I’m delighted to find that there are only two seats per section, that way no one is in our personal space. 

We make conversation as everyone else boards the plane, and I find myself totally lost in his dark maroon eyes. Yup, I’m just head over heels. 

Eventually, the plane takes off, and I yawn. Lucifer smiles, pulling me close to him and languidly playing with my hair. My heart will explode at this rate. 

I start to nod off against his shoulder, but I wake with a shiver. I feel him shift to take off his jacket. Such a gentleman (sometimes). He places his warm jacket over the front of me, and I sigh. 

I feel my body readying to fall back asleep, when I feel a wandering hand creep under the jacket and onto my thigh. He really gets off on getting me worked up in public, doesn’t he? He caresses my thigh with an expert touch, and I look up at him from his shoulder. 

He looks down at me, mischief in his eyes.

“You can tell me to stop,” he whispers. 

I continue to look at him, silent, giving him my answer. 

He works his way up my inner thigh and into my skirt, and my breathing quickens. His fingers rub against my panties, and a warmth spreads throughout my body. 

He pulls the fabric to the side, coming in direct contact with my sensitive skin. I cover a gasp with a gentle cough, and Lucifer presses harder against my clit at my mishap. Why does he torture me? My only thought is my desire for him to pound me. 

He slips a finger inside once I’m wet enough, and I sigh. Nothing weird about a sigh, right? The feeling is just so delightful. There’s something about the danger of being caught that enhances the sensation. Another finger. I want to jump his dick. 

To my dismay, he pulls out. But he leans in close to whisper in my ear. 

“Do you want to take things a little further?”

I look at him, confused.

“Go to the bathroom, right over there behind that curtain. Wait 5 minutes, and I’ll be there. Panties off.” 

My heart races. This is so risky, but I want him. This is something people do all the time right? Mile high club? 

I nod, deciding to follow through. It’ll be less risk since we’ve only been flying for a little while. I imagine everyone took care of business at the airport not too long ago. 

I can feel his eyes on me as I sneak past him and down the aisle. I disappear behind the curtain, entering the vacant bathroom. It’s tiny. This should be very interesting. I remove my panties as ordered, and wait. 5 minutes has never taken so long. 

I hear a light tap on the door, and I switch the knob to vacant. Lucifer sneaks in, locking the door behind him. I can’t believe we’re about to do this. What an adrenaline junkie. 

He pulls me into a rough kiss, and I wrap my arms around his neck, fully welcoming it. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asks, scanning my eyes.

“Huh?”

“Thigh-highs and a pleated skirt, huh? I wanted to fuck you senseless before we even left the house.” 

I blush deeply, pulling him into another kiss. His hands roam my body, and I try my hardest not to make a sound. 

Getting to business, he lifts my leg as high as it will go and pushes me against the wall. He places my ankle on his shoulder and unzips his pants, and I start to tremble with anticipation. 

He presses into me, and I cover my mouth with my hand. The stretch is intense, but he feels so damn good. Better than anyone has ever felt inside of me. He grabs the skin of my thigh uncovered by my sock and starts a punishing pace. His other hand grips my hip with a commanding intensity. 

I could melt right here, just like this. I gaze at him, begging with my eyes for him to never stop. He looks so disheveled and lustful; my heart wants to explode all over again. 

Lucifer makes a gentle hiss, doing his best to stay quiet himself. This is almost too much. The intensity is amazing. His hand slides up and down my thigh, and I revel in any touch he’ll give me. 

He slows his pace, taking time to thrust into me even deeper, as though exploring my insides. I close my eyes, gripping his shoulder with one hand and covering my mouth with the other like my life depends on it. 

I hear footsteps and voices outside of the bathroom, and we both pause, staring into each other’s eyes. The feeling of him still inside me is maddening, and the situation has me growing hot. What if we get caught? 

After a moment, the voices fade, and Lucifer picks up a pace again. 

He removes his hand from my hip and starts to play with my clit, and I shudder against him. I can tell this is a lot for both of us, and neither of us may last much longer. He presses hard against my sensitive bead, and I nod my head vigorously. I’m already getting close. 

A few more strokes, and I totally lose it. I shake my head, practically vibrating around him. I come down from my ecstasy just as Lucifer starts to reach his. 

“Fuck. Turn around,” he orders, pulling out of me. 

He lifts my skirt to come on my ass, and the feeling is hot and naughty. I try to catch my breath, leaning against the plastic wall in my afterglow. I feel him reach for toilet paper and start to clean the cum off of my bottom. 

“You’re dangerous,” he whispers.

“How so?”

“You’re difficult to pull out of. I wanted to come inside you,” he admits.

My eyes go wide.

“I don’t like that statement. You’re wearing a condom next time.” 

“What, don’t like the idea of raising a child with me?” he chuckles. 

“Listen, your dick may be one of the first things on my list of needs, but a child ranks dead last.” 

He shakes his head at my comment, smiling as we tidy up. 

I pull my panties back up once I’m clean, and Lucifer suggests that I go back first, and he’ll come back 5 minutes later. 

I exit the bathroom and make my way back to our seats. I pick up Lucifer’s jacket and put it on properly this time. I stare at the clouds out of the window, feeling dreamy. I look up at him when he comes back, and he grins. 

“What?”

“You look cute in that jacket.” 

I smile, hugging his arm once he sits down. Eventually, I feel his breathing steady. I know he’s only a morning person because his job forces him to be, so I imagine he must be sleepy as well. I decide to drift off against his shoulder once more, fully satisfied.


	20. What Happens in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't upload sooner; I ended up working one of my two off days, so this will likely be my only upload until the weekend. However, it's a spicy upload so I hope that makes up for it! Love you guys!

Once the plane has landed, I can hardly contain my excitement. I watch out of the window at the landmarkish casinos that can be seen from the airport. 

We twist and wind through the strangely on-theme airport – complete with slot machines – and board a shuttle to our hotel. 

The conference is being held at the Venetian, and I chew on my surroundings carefully. I can hear gondoliers singing in the canals below. Beautiful. Romantic. For a second I feel as though we’re actually in Italy. 

Upon entering, I’m greeted with a delightful smell. Like hand-crafted lavender soap and incense. I glance into little shops containing Venetian masks and other delicate items. 

I glance at Lucifer, who seems focused on checking in, as I take in everything around me. 

We get our keys and head up to the room, which feels just as exquisite as the rest of the building. 

“It’s rather lovely, isn’t it?” Lucifer muses, inspecting the room. 

“Very. It smells so nice too.”

After settling in, we decide to head out and explore. We wander the streets until sunset and well into the night. I feel perfectly content with city lights twinkling in our eyes. 

Lucifer and I wander back to the hotel a bit after midnight, chatting over the strange sights and pleasantries we encountered. It isn’t until I step into the room that I actually start to feel tired. 

I clean up for bed and wiggle into my pajamas, somehow feeling nervous as Lucifer does the same. It feels oddly domestic, but I shake any weird thoughts away. I feel a little awkward as we get into bed. I start out keeping my distance, but he soon pulls me close. I melt into him instantly. 

“I had fun today. It’s not often I get a day off.”

“I had fun too. Thank you for bringing me along.”

“It wouldn’t have been fun if you weren’t here,” he murmurs against my hair. 

My heart is pounding; I’m certain he can feel it. I feel content in his arms to the point of alarm, as though I never want to leave this position. 

“Goodnight, Bunny.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” I sigh, perfectly comfy. 

I hear a foreign alarm sound, rousing me out of sleep. Lucifer groans almost inaudibly, stretching next to me. I feel a kiss on my cheek before he rolls out of bed, and I smile as my chest pounds at the contact. 

I face the bathroom, listening to the soft sounds of Lucifer getting ready. I watch in silence as he comes back out to get dressed, marveling at his form as he shrugs on a dress shirt. He doesn’t seem to care that I’m staring. 

“Any plans for while I’m gone?”

“No. I’ll just stay put. I’ll get lost if I leave the room.”

He chuckles, fastening a tie around his neck. 

“I’ll see you when I get back, then.”

He readies himself one last time in the mirror before his hand is on the doorknob.

“See you,” I smile back sleepily. 

I didn’t realize how long 5 hours would be for *both* of us. 

I dance around the room, practicing my routine for Homecoming game, careful not to stub my toes on any furniture. 

I munch on leftovers from our meal the night before and wait. 3 more hours. I decide to doll myself up and take pictures on the balcony and around the room to make Asmo jealous. He’d fit right into this scene. 

Time flies after that, and eventually I jump once I hear the door click. 

Lucifer walks in looking thoroughly exhausted.

“That bad?” 

“You have no idea,” he mumbles, tossing his bag down and disappearing into the bathroom. 

He comes back out with his tie loose around his neck and his sleeves rolled up. My nerves jolt at the sight of him. I glance away, avoiding eye contact. There was something in his eyes when he looked at me. 

The way he approaches me does nothing to ease my heart rate. Every ounce of his being says ‘look at me.’ My eyes trail up his form as he stands dangerously close.

“It doesn’t help that the whole time I was in there,” he pauses, tilting my face up by my chin so I’ll look at him, “all I could think about was you.” 

I shudder, giving into him wholly just like that. 

“Bunny,” his voice is teasing, domineering, urging me to melt under his gaze. 

“Y-yes?”

“What are you thinking about right now? Hm, little one?” 

I tremble under his tone, knowing there’s no escape. I don’t want to escape. 

“I asked you a question, Bunny,” he teases.

“That… I was thinking that… maybe what happened on the plane wasn’t enough,” I murmur, burning under his question. 

“How interesting. I’ve been thinking along the same line all day. Perhaps we’ll have to do something about that, hm?” 

I nod my head, blushing. His thumb traces my bottom lip. 

“We’re going to try things a little differently today, if you think you can handle it.”

“I trust you,” I reassure, wondering what he could possibly pull out of his bag. 

“I’m glad to hear that. You have your safe word as well.” He lets go of my chin, eyeing me. “Now, can you undress for me? Slowly.”

I swallow, feeling like it’s our first time together all over again. I stand up, and Lucifer sits down on the edge of the bed. I start with my top, slowly lifting it up my body and over my head. I shimmy out of my pants and slide them down my legs. I’m left in my underclothes and Lucifer’s stare. 

“Unhook me?” I ask, turning around for him. He does, and I turn around to face him as I slide my bra down my arms. It falls to the floor, and I run my fingers through his hair. He closes his eyes at the touch, and I caress his cheek before pulling away to turn around again. 

I slide my panties down my legs, bending over to pull them off (but more intentionally to give a decent view). I face Lucifer again to see hungry red eyes, and in that moment, I honestly can’t decide if he’s sexier with or without clothes on. I feel like sin itself with all the dirty scenarios running through my head. I’m getting wet already just from looking at him. 

“Lucifer…”

“What’s wrong, dear?” 

The look on his face is devilish. It’s almost like he can read minds.

“I want you.” 

“You’ll have me, but at my pace. I’ll have to decide how slow that pace will be based on your behavior.” 

I swallow, looking at him with pleading eyes. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt so depraved than in this moment. I’ll let him do anything he wants to me. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Get on the bed,” he says, standing up. I obey. 

I fold my knees against my chest and look at him expectantly. He looks back, then snatches his tie off from hanging around his neck. I whine as he brings it to my face, covering my eyes and tying it around my head. I can see a bit of light, but not much else. 

The excitement grows tenfold at my loss of vision, and I listen as he rustles around in his luggage. I blush a bit, thinking of what he could have possibly brought with him. I wonder what ran through the bag checkers’ minds. 

“Open your mouth.”

I shudder, thinking of what I wouldn’t give to have a mouthful of his dick right now, but something tells me that’s not it. I feel a ball in my mouth as he fastens a strap around my head. My excitement doubles. No one’s ever used a gag ball on me before, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t fantasized about it. This one has holes in it, which I’m secretly thankful for. 

I hear something with a bit of weight to it drop on the bed next to me, and my curiosity is piqued. Then I feel the rope against my skin. Oh boy. I think back to our first night together, how he mentioned he wanted to tie me up and have his way with me. That’s happening now. I wiggle as he ties my wrists together. 

I feel the rope wind under and above my breasts, then he fastens the rope around my wrists to the rope around my chest. I can’t move my arms but just a smidge. He lays me down, bending my knee to where my leg is flush against my thigh. He ties them in place, leaving my other leg free. 

I wiggle experimentally, impressed by his work and slightly frustrated that I can’t put my hands on him (or on myself). 

“Look at you, so morally depraved. Already soaking the sheets, and nothing has happened to you yet. Are you that desperate?”

I whine against the ball in my mouth, wishing he would just fuck me, but I know that won’t happen quite yet. I’ll have to suffer first.

He tsks, and I hear the air flow change as he walks away. He’s silent when he comes back. I feel him push something rather small inside of me, and after a pause, it wakens. 

The buzzing is intense, and I cry out, wishing more than anything that the teasing would stop and he would pound me with his cock. He knows. He knows how badly I want him, and he’s getting off on teasing me. I can feel his lust and satisfaction radiating from him. 

He pulls the bullet out of me and drags it upwards, teasing my clit. I whine, trying as I might to buck against it. I want friction. I feel its wetness as he drags the bullet up my body, teasing my nipples with it as well. He shoves it back inside me and disappears. I pout, knowing more games are about to commence. 

“Drooling already? What a naughty girl. You have the whole bed a soaking mess.”

I groan in response. He chuckles at my defiance. 

“Be careful, Bunny. Your climax depends on your compliance.”

He drags the vibrator out of me again and presses it against my clit. I moan before he pushes it back inside me. 

“As much as this suits you, I want to be able to hear your safe word clearly, should you need it,” he says, removing my gag. I feel my saliva dripping down my chin and neck as he takes it off. 

It’s then that I feel cool leather against my stomach. I make a curious sound before it registers in my brain. I brace myself as he traces my skin lovingly with the flogger. 

SMACK. 

“Ah! Fuck… Lucifer…”

He chuckles, rubbing the impacted area on my side. 

“Your skin is so lovely and soft; part of me loves to ruin it.” 

I hum in anticipation as he drags the leather tails along my body once more, keeping the time of impact a secret. 

SMACK.

I cry out as the tails fall across my breast, lightly stinging my hands in the process. 

SMACK.

Right across my thigh and the ropes around it. I’m more aware of the ropework now that my thigh is hot and swelling.

SMACK. 

He brings the flogger down on my already throbbing pussy, and I clench harder around the vibrating bullet inside of me. I feel the tears soaking Lucifer’s tie. Tears of need and frustration. 

“Lucifer, please…” I beg.

SMACK.

Down on my other thigh. I jerk my leg and then wrap it around his waist, begging him to come closer. I squirm in my restraints, my whole body yearning for pleasure. 

I gasp as he pulls the bullet out of me once more, and I hear him turn the device off. I feel like my insides are still vibrating, the ghost of the toy haunting my flesh. 

He pries my leg from around his waist and clicks his tongue at me for being so needy. 

“Your skin is so red and lovely; you should see it for yourself.”

He pulls my blind down my face to rest around my neck, and my vision is wet and blurry as my eyes adjust. The first thing I notice is Lucifer. He looks positively overcome with lust; my insides jerk at the sight. I glance down my body to see his handiwork – little red welts and pink patches of skin. 

“Bunny.”

“Yes, sir?”

“You can have my cock if you can manage to get it out.”

Oh fuck. Challenge accepted. 

It’s hard to move, but I manage to wiggle my way off the bed and to my knees in front of him on the floor. My tied leg aches, but I want him more than anything. My hands would be free enough to unzip his pants, but I can’t quite reach him. No choice but to use my teeth. 

I’m very relieved to find he’s already removed his belt, so I have a button and a zipper to work with. I manage to pull the zipper down first, but struggle with the button. I look up at him, pleading, and he looks amused. I huff, getting back to work and finally managing to free the button from its port. 

I sigh in relief, pulling the band of his underwear down with my teeth and freeing his beautiful cock. I look up at him, a mere inch from his length.

“Show me how badly you want me inside of you,” he challenges.

I take him in my mouth immediately, and his hand finds my hair. I take him down my throat, and he grunts as his hand tightens in my hair. I suck him off like it’s the last sexual encounter I’ll ever have. I make the most lewd noises I can possibly muster, and I receive some of his own in turn. His deep moans go straight to my hips, and I can feel myself starting to drip on the floor. Have I ever gotten this wet? 

“Fuck. Bunny.”

He picks me up and throws me on the bed, and I shudder with excitement when I feel him press against me. Finally. 

He snaps his hips against me, and I let out the most depraved moan in relief. He pounds into me again and again, and it still feels like the best cock I’ve ever taken. 

Lucifer wraps his hand around my throat as he starts a menacing pace. His grip isn’t too hard, but it’s strong enough that I feel a sweet tingling in my head. I feel like I’m floating. I feel like I’m being fucked to heaven. I gasp for air and fold my hands together as though in prayer. 

“Look at you. You finally got what you wanted, hm? You’ll do anything for cock, won’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” I gasp. 

“But whose slut are you? Who do you belong to?”

“I’m yours. I’m Lucifer’s slut,” I moan through my teeth. I didn’t think it was possible for him to go harder, but here we are. 

He takes a fistful of my hair and I arch into the action. He slows his pace, pounding me deeper rather than harder, and I start to come even more undone. 

“Lucifer, please, let me come.”

“You’ll come when I tell you to.” 

I sound like I’m being tortured at this point, but I don’t care who hears. It only seems to spur him on. 

I hear a buzzing sound over my panting and moaning, and I grow excited. He presses the bullet to my clit again, and I scream, rutting against his cock and the vibrator with all the force I have. 

“I’m. I’m so close. Please. Please. Let me.”

“Not until I say.”

I close my eyes, focusing, grimacing, trying my hardest not to come. It’s almost impossible. 

“Now, come undone for me, little slut.”

Not a second later, I scream out my release, shaking and moaning and rutting like I never have before. Lucifer’s pace only gets faster inside my sensitive body, and soon my skin is coated in cum as I settle down from my high. I hear him curse, and I feel a bit splash on my face. I can’t imagine how lewd I must look right now. 

I pant, desperate to catch my breath after something so intense. 

“Are you sure you’re not the real Lucifer?”

He laughs, catching his breath as well. 

“Can you keep my secret?” he plays along. 

“Only if you promise to keep fucking me like that.”

“Deal,” he says, working at undoing my restraints. “Well, you’re living up to your name. You’re an official rope bunny.” 

I laugh, shaking out my freed wrists.

“I liked that a lot more than I thought I would, honestly.”

“I’m glad. I’d be happy to try out something more advanced since you enjoyed it.”

“That sounds interesting,” I admit, rubbing under my breasts once the rope is removed. I stretch my legs out, reveling in my freedom but still left with the aftertaste of being at his mercy. 

I flop down, dead tired, but Lucifer pulls me up to stand. He catches me off guard with a passionate kiss, and I reciprocate with what energy I have. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, hm? Someone got a little too wet for her own good.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s your fault.”

He pulls me into the spacious shower to get tidied up, but we can’t seem to keep our hands off of each other. 

Who knew more sex could be a staple part of the aftercare regimen?


	21. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... Ha... Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long! Things have gotten crazy because I'm...... *drumroll* MOVING! My first house!! I've been packing and working and working some more. I should be moved in by Saturday though, and updates should be back to normal! This chapter may be a little choppy, because I have been dealing with a bit of writer's block as well, but I think the creative juices are flowing again now so stay tuned!

“You ready for this?”

“You bet I am,” I beam, already counting down the minutes. 

I’m caught in another bone-shattering high-five on our way out the door. It’s going to be a long day.

Classes drag on; even lunch with Simeon and Solomon seems to take forever. 

I was never big on school spirit. The idea seems childish to me – rooting for a school just because it’s the one you happen to attend. But today. Today is the biggest performance yet. Today revolves around honoring alumni and representing the university; it has to be perfect. 

I imagine the pressure on Beel is even more intense, but I know his confidence and skill will shine through. 

Eventually, classes come to an end and I skitter away to the stadium. 

Cheers and whistles fill the evening air already as we gather on the sidelines. Homecoming has a different air – an excitement and coolness as autumn starts to creep in once the sun sets. 

The game starts, and everything goes according to plan. We’re in the lead first quarter, and the crowd vibrates with anticipation as the other team catches up in second. 

I steady myself, knowing it’s almost our cue to entertain. Once the band is done, we take our position in the field and get ready to show off all our hard work. The music starts, and we give a flawless routine while the crowd goes wild. I can’t help the smile in my heart. This is what I was born to do. 

I’m caught in my elation in the third quarter until a whistle blows. Something feels wrong. Something isn’t playing out like it should. And that’s when I see him. 

A mess of orange hair on the ground, gripping his shoulder, face twisted in pain. No, no. 

I start to run to him, but the girls stop me. I know there’s nothing I can do. I watch as Beel is guided off the field, injury too intense to keep going. 

I smile for the crowd for the rest of the game, sulking inside, wondering if he’s okay. Our spirit is drenched as the other team stacks point after point and eventually takes the game. Now, I’m worried for more than just Beel’s shoulder. 

Beel’s first loss. And on Homecoming no less. I run for him once the crowd starts filing out, pushing my way into the locker room, uncaring of whether or not I’m supposed to be there. 

“Beel? Beel! Are you okay?”

He’s sitting on a bench, holding ice to his wrapped shoulder. 

“I’ll be okay.”

“That doesn’t sound too sincere,” I sigh, sitting down next to him. I’m getting strange looks, but I don’t care. “What happened?” 

“Shoulder dislocation. Not the first time. I’ll be out for a few weeks.”

“I’m sorry, Beel.”

“I could have avoided that. I cost us the game.”

“Shit happens. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? Please? If you could actually control it, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“I know. I just…”

“Beel. Don’t worry. Let’s go home. I’ll make sure you’re comfy.” 

I leave a quick peck on the top of his head, and he nods. I take his hand and lead him away. Poor guy. 

I tuck Beel into his bed after a hearty meal and changing his ice pack, but he still looks downtrodden. I don’t know what to say to him. I sit on the edge of his bed, staring at Belphie’s empty one. 

“Beel. You know you’re still the number one player in the region, right?”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Well you are. Everyone loses sometimes; that doesn’t change how great they are.”

“I’ve never seen you lose at anything.”

“You haven’t known me for very long. I’ve tripped. I’ve gotten injured. I forgot my line in a play once. But I’m okay. My reputation isn’t ruined. I know I’m still pretty badass, and so are you.”

He smiles a little, much to my relief. 

“Stay with me?”

I smile back.

“Of course.” 

I can’t help but kiss his nose, his cheek, his forehead. Before long, he captures my lips, and I melt into the kiss. I just want him to feel reassured. I snuggle against him, careful not to hurt him, and we soon drift into a deep sleep.

I wake up once Belphie gets home, and he looks worried. 

“Thanks for taking care of him. I feel so bad.”

“I know. I don’t know what to do but just be here.”

“That’s what he needs. He’s gonna be bored and hungry for the next few weeks, that’s for sure.”

I laugh a little, careful not to wake the sleeping Beel. 

“We’ll have to keep him fed and entertained, then.”

“I can think of some ways we could use you for entertainment,” he smirks.

“Shut up.” 

I roll over to face Beel, flipping Belphie off as he purrs a goodnight my way. 

Breakfast is quiet, considering only half of us are at the table since it’s Saturday. Until Mammon shows up. Of course. 

“Okay, guys. Here’s the deal.”

“Not interested,” Satan shuns him before he can even speak.

“Too bad. Lucifer’s goin’ on a business trip the third weekend of October, and we’re gonna have a Halloween party.”

“A party?... Here?” I ask, hopefully making him realize what an idiot he sounds like.

“Yes ‘here.’ Where else?”

“Don’t you think Lucifer will beat your ass once he finds out?” 

“He ain’t gonna find out. Not if all of y’all keep your damn mouths shut.” 

The room is silent in thought. Maybe we could pull it off. Or maybe there will be grave consequences for all of us. 

“I like party food,” Beel comments.

“Well that settles it!” Mammon shouts. “Better get your costumes ready.”

I sigh, already feeling the heat of Lucifer’s wrath. 

Beel and I go for a walk since there’s not much else he can do to stay active, and the air feels crisper than usual. A slight teasing of autumn air. 

I babble about stories from my past to keep his mind off of his predicament, and it seems to work. I’m an expert filibusterer by birth. 

We end up at our neighborhood park, taking a little break on a bench.

“Hey, Bunny?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“How do you feel… about us? All of us?”

“You mean you and your brothers? I feel everything for you guys. You’re the loving family I never had.”

“Well, that’s not exactly what I’m looking for. I know how much you care about us. You show it over and over. But… where exactly are things going? I’m a little confused.”

The look on his face is mildly distraught, like he’s been lost in thought for a good while. 

“I know what’s happened between us… between you and Belphie. And… you and Lucifer apparently. But. Why?”

I feel the blush in my cheeks, but keep my composure. 

“Well, that’s hard to answer. I don’t know why. I don’t know where things are going. But I do know that I’ve spent my whole life denying my feelings, wants, and desires, and I’m not doing that anymore. I feel an overflowing love for all of you that I can’t contain, and if you all feel the same, then…?” 

“It’s just confusing. We all thought you’d pick one of us.”

“How could I pick one of you to dedicate my time to when I already love each one of you with everything I have?”

“So… that’s really how you feel?”

“Yes. I may be more physical with some of you, but that doesn’t change how I feel about the others. Are you okay with that?”

“I think so. It’s just a little different.”

“It’s different for me too. I wasn’t expecting to feel this way when I moved in. I mean, it’s no doubt I found you all attractive from the moment I met you, but I wasn’t expecting to find a family. I wasn’t expecting to find love in seven places,” I smile. 

“I… love you too, Bunny. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone besides my brothers and Lilith.”

I hug him to my chest, careful not to touch his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and hums in contentment. 

“If it makes you feel any better, your hugs are the best,” I whisper, as though telling him a secret.

I feel him smile against my pounding chest.


	22. Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh. Hiiii. It's been a while. I promise I haven't abandoned this fic! A lot has been going on, but I still have many plans. Things are settling down, so I should be able to update regularly again. Enjoyyy!

I wake up wrapped in Beel’s good arm, soon finding Belphie’s head resting on my stomach and his arms tangled around my hips. I don’t know what time it is, but I know that I’m sweating. I shift, and Belphie mumbles against my stomach, grip tightening on my hips. 

I’m trapped. 

I run a hand through Belphie’s hair, knowing he won’t wake so easily but attempting anyway. The two of them put off enough heat to kill someone. 

I lightly tug on his dark locks, and he utters a grunt that alerts me of my success. 

“Mmm. What’s your deal?”

“I’m hot.”

“I know you are.”

He shoots me a sleepy grin, sliding his hands down my thighs. I hum in approval. 

I feel Beel stir next to me as Belphie pushes my shirt up my stomach to cover my skin in kisses. I push on his head as he lowers my shorts to bite at my hip bone. 

“Belphie!” 

Beel sits up, slightly disoriented.

“What? It’s not like you’re something we both haven’t seen.” 

“That’s not the point,” I deadpan. 

“What’s happening?” Beel sighs through a stretch. 

“Oh nothing; Bunny was just looking extra yummy, and I’m having trouble controlling myself.”

“Belphieeee it’s hot getoffofme.” 

“Then maybe you should take your clothes off,” Belphie smirks, sneaking his fingers up my shorts to squeeze my ass.

“Eep!” 

“Well, I think she always looks yummy,” Beel comments. 

I’m thankful they can’t see my blush in the dark. 

“Guys, we should go back to sleep. But can we turn a fan on?” 

“We can turn the fan on, but we’re not going back to sleep now,” Belphie insists. 

Belphegor bites the inside of my thigh, and I yelp, instinctively grabbing Beel’s forearm. 

“Bunny…?” 

There’s a question in Beel’s voice, and a hunger in his eyes. It’s then that I remember their twin telepathy. 

I stare back, doe-eyed, getting drawn into the energy of the room as Belphie sucks a mark into my thigh. Beel’s skin is hot under my touch, and his gaze is even hotter. 

I bite my lip, looking between the two. It’s then that they feel me give in to them. Beel leans forward to steal my lips, and my hands find his neck. I’m careful not to put any pressure on his bad side. 

Belphie continues between my legs, inching dangerously close to my center. I can feel his hot breath on my already scorching skin. 

“Fan! I’ll pass out!” I flap my arms in protest, and Belphie grumbles, finally getting up to turn on the ceiling fan. 

“Now that you got what you wanted, it’s my turn.”

I whimper as Beel works at my neck, distracting me from Belphie pulling at my dampening shorts. I’m almost ashamed at how wet I’ve gotten. Living with these men has pushed my body into ready-to-go mode too easily. My body just knows. 

I can’t see the younger twin through Beel’s hair, but I feel him spread my legs and lap at me. I grasp at the orange hair in my line of sight and struggle to contain my noise level. Beel nips at my collar bones, licking a thick trail between them. 

The heat is almost too much.

A long moan escapes my lips as Belphie’s tongue pushes into me, pulling back out to swirl around my clit. Good god, I’ll black out at this rate. He’s slow but forceful with his motions, making sure I really feel it. And oh, do I. 

Beel becomes more forceful himself, tugging my tank top down over my breasts to ravage my skin. The stimulation is almost more than I can bear. I pass ragged breaths, toes curled, feeling an orgasm nearing. 

With a nipple between Beel’s teeth and Belphie flattening his tongue against me just right, I lose it. I shudder between them as I ride my high, feeling gentle kisses on my sticky skin. 

“F-fuck.”

“Mm, now look at you. Soaking wet slut ready to take all the cock she can.”

I whimper under Belphie’s words as he dips two fingers inside of me easily. 

“Bunny, I want you,” Beel’s voice is deep and hot against my ear.

I nod with vigor, my first orgasm only making me itch to be filled. 

“Please,” I beg him with glossy eyes. 

Belphie scoots off of the bed as Beel leans over me, pulling me closer to him by my hips. He pulls his sweatpants down just enough that his beautiful erection pops free, and I can’t help but lick my lips at the sight. He reaches over me to where I assume Belphie is standing, soon rolling a condom over his length.

“Ready?”

“Mm, please.”

I squeak at the sudden invasion as he fills me halfway, seemingly struggling to control himself. He laces his fingers with my own as he fills me deeper and deeper, earning high sounds of pleasure. 

I sense Belphie’s fingers in my hair as he stands next to me, and I register what’s about to happen. Strangled moans leave my mouth as Beel moves inside me, but they’re soon muffled by Belphie’s erection.

“You look so beautiful full of cock at both ends. You love it, don’t you?”

I hum in confirmation, feeling two sets of violet eyes on me. I feel my own eyes rolling back, lids shutting in the bliss. 

Belphie slides his left hand down my body, teasing my clit between his fingers. Beel stretches me so perfectly that I know I won’t last long with the further stimulation. Without communication, the two pick up their pace. 

I feel it building and building, tingling deep inside me as I’m ready to snap. 

Belphie’s cock pops out of my mouth as I toss my head back, rutting hard against Beel’s hips and Belphie’s hand as I come undone. 

“Beel,” is all I hear from Belphie in my afterglow. 

Soon enough, Beel hoists me up to where I’m sitting in his lap, cock still sheathed inside me. I whine, wrapping my hands around his neck for support. 

And then I feel fingers against my ass. 

“Wh- what are you…”

“Oh? Don’t tell me our little slut is an anal virgin. I’ll be gentle,” Belphie coos. 

“I’m… I don’t know if I can…”

“Bunny, do you trust me?” His words are a raspy whisper against my ear. I shudder as one lubed finger slides into my ass. It hurts as he pulls out, but feels better as he pushes back in with two fingers. I’m already so filled. Can I do this? Despite my doubts, I nod. 

Three fingers fill me after some time, and the sensation becomes more familiar. Part of me is excited to be filled by both twins, but another part of me is apprehensive. 

“I think you’re ready. Are you?”

I hear Belphie rolling on a condom from behind me, and I hesitate. I’m already so turned on that I can’t say no. I want them. I want to experience this. I nod again, but nothing prepares me for the feeling. 

I hiss and tense as each inch stretches me, feeling Beel caress my hair and press gentle kisses to my lips. Belphie takes advantage of my sensitive ears, whispering what a good girl I am. It feels like ages before anyone moves, but I start to buck against them. I crave the friction. 

“I feel so full,” I breathe between them. 

“You are. You’re doing so well. I knew you could take us,” Belphie assures.

“Bunny, you’re amazing,” Beel grunts as he thrusts up into me. 

I gasp, overstimulated but still wanting more. Belphie’s movement becomes more aggressive, familiar. He pulls my hair to where my head is resting against his shoulder, and he pinches a nipple as both of them thrust into me. I’ve never felt so thoroughly used. 

I cry out, bouncing on both cocks in an attempt to chase a third orgasm. The feeling is frustrating, making me hiss as I gyrate between them. 

“What a naughty girl. You adapt quick.”

“Mmmshutupandfuckme,” I beg, feeling completely soaked in sweat and lube and my own wetness. One more. Just one more and I’ll draw the line. 

“Fuck,” Belphie hisses as I squeeze around them. “Ready to take all my cum, slut?”

“Yes, yes, please.” I feel breathless. Could he even hear me?

One. Two. Three more thrusts and I feel Belphie’s movements cease. 

“I won’t last much longer,” Beel murmurs against my neck.

The vibration of his voice against my skin sends me over the edge, and my walls tighten in my third bout of ecstasy for the night. My moans come out in a sigh as Belphie pulls out of me, Beel soon coming hard inside me. 

He pulls out, and I immediately collapse on the bed. 

“What the fuck,” I murmur, flopping onto my back under the fan. 

“You good?” Belphie asks, starting to clean up.

“I… survived.”

Belphie chuckles, the sound fading as he walks into the bathroom. 

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Beel smooths my hair back, leaning up on his elbow to look down at me. 

“I’m okay, thank you.” 

I’m vaguely aware that Belphie is back, taking a rag to my thighs as my eyes drift closed. 

My eyes feel crusty as the sun hits them. I feel heavy. So heavy. 

Two sets of even breathing on either side of me. 

I go to sit up, and instantly regret it.

Ah, yes. Last night. 

I flop back down, still thankful the fan is on. Last night feels like a fever dream, steamy and distant. Belphie looks so cute and innocent in his sleep. I smile, thinking of the filthy words that leave his mouth in the heat of passion. And how does he look now? Like a baby. 

Beel is facing the wall, his broad back facing me. I hope he didn’t strain his shoulder last night. He was supposed to rest. What am I going to do with these two? 

I stifle a laugh as I hear Beel’s stomach growl. Guess I better get breakfast going. Life goes on.

I smile to myself, unable to do much else in this state. I feel safe between them. I feel warm. Maybe too warm. This is my life now. This is love.


	23. Cat's Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guess who's back after god knows how long! My facility was overrun with covid and I was pulling too many doubles to even think about being productive on my off days. However! Yesterday was my last day, and I'm moving on to a cleaner job that pays double what I'm making now. So that's where I've been. Pardon the update gap, but I bear gifts now! Enjoy!

It’s the day of the party, and I can hardly contain my excitement. I spend most of the day decorating with Asmo and baking with Levi. We do our best to fend Beel away from our finished products, but to no avail. 

“You can have ONE, Beel. Stop reaching for more; we haven’t even decorated those yet,” Levi shouts. 

“Yeah, ya might as well dress as Cookie Monster for the party if you’re gonna be like that,” Mammon agrees, laying out a copious amount of alcohol bottles on the counter. 

“I didn’t even have second breakfast,” Beel complains.

“That’s just a Lord of the Rings reference that I made ONCE, Beel. It’s not actually a thing,” Levi explains with his arms in the air. 

I shake my head, turning my attention to Mammon.

“Where’d all that come from?” I question with a raised brow.

“A buddy hooked me up.”

“Of course. Why would I expect anything different?” 

Everything is ready, and the only thing left to do is get dressed. The only person who’s seen my costume is Solomon, who was with me when I picked it out. I had a few more modest options, but Solomon is as bad as Asmo and encouraged the costume that says ‘I’m a girl and I’m in college’. If I didn’t like cats so much, I’d almost feel ridiculous. 

I pin the cat ears in my hair, tied up in a loose ponytail. The tail has a wire inside, and I adjust it to look a bit curled. Curious. I snap a pink collar with a bell around my neck, and one around Bagheera’s to match. He looks mildly annoyed, but it’s Halloween. He can deal for a few pictures. 

The strapless suit hugs my curves just right, and I feel rather confident (inside my room, that is). I’m a little nervous to show myself in something like this, honestly. Are the fishnets a bit much? Should I care? Halloween is every girl’s excuse to wear stuff like this and it be considered normal, right? 

I finish up by drawing a little nose and whiskers on my face with some smear-proof eyeliner.

I hear a knock on my door and start to panic, but relax once I hear Asmo’s voice.

“Come in!”

He pauses, mouth slightly agape, then shuts the door gently behind him. 

“Me-ow,” he annunciates.

I laugh, twirling to show off the whole thing. I glance back at him, fully taking him in. He looks stunning himself, like something straight out of a movie. His foundation is a few shades too light, expertly covering the exposed bit of his chest as well. The white puffy shirt suits him impeccably; it looks so romantic. A bit of blood is splattered on the front, and a drip down his neck. 

“Okay, Lestat, I see you,” I purr. 

“Ohhh, that’s right. You have a thing for vampires, don’t you? Lemme bite you, Bunny,” he teases, lurching toward me.

I squeak when he bites at my collar and works up my neck.

“Asmo! Not the time!” I giggle. When he settles down, I remember my next task. I scoop my cat into my arms. “Hey! You know my angles. Can you take some pictures of me and Bagheera?”

“Oh my gosh he has a little collar to match! How precious! Of course I can do that.” 

He starts purring in my arms as I pose, letting Asmo snap one more photo as I hold him in the air and kiss his nose. Perfect. 

“You should post this last one. Too cute.”

I anxiously make my way out to mingle with the others to start greeting guests. I cling to Asmo’s arm, feeling self-conscious. 

“What’s wrong? The little fiend is suddenly feeling shy?” Asmo teases.

“Shush. Yes I am.”

“Yo, Bun-nnn…” Mammon stutters when I walk up.

I suddenly feel confident again once I remember how much I love teasing Mammon. 

“Nice costume, adventure boy.”

“What’s the big idea waltzin’ in here dressed like that, huh?”

I can’t take anything seriously from someone dressed as Indiana Jones. 

“Says you, with the whip.”

His cheeks go red.

“You play dirty. You know it ain’t like that. It’s for swingin’ from trees ‘n’ shit and stealin’ treasure.” 

I smile and roll my eyes. The way he over-explains when he’s nervous is adorable. 

“Here, kitty, kitty,” I hear a low voice from behind me. 

I spin around to see a mildly zombified Belphie in torn clothes, wearing his usual smirk. I’m getting eye-fucked. 

“Can’t believe someone woke the dead,” I smile.

“Ha ha, hilarious. But what’s funnier is that cats don’t talk. Come sit in my lap and purr for me, hm?” 

“Maybe later, gotta go chase some birds. Maybe you should go searching for some brains?”

“You love trying my patience, don’t you? Better think hard about the consequences, kitty.” 

I stick out my tongue, and then I hear the doorbell ring. I go to answer it to find Solomon on the other side. 

“Don’t you look adorable,” he flirts upon entering.

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“I’m Harry Potter,” he says proudly, moving his bangs to the side to reveal a fake scar.

“Nerd,” I laugh, welcoming him inside. 

We head to the dining room to find Beel sampling everything we laid out before anyone arrives. He’s dressed as a pirate and looks rather adorable. 

I see him blush once he notices me, but I smile sweetly. 

“Shouldn’t you be dressed as a rabbit, Bunny?”

I giggle. It wouldn’t have been cute had anyone else said it.

“It would be fitting, but I decided to dress as Bagheera.” 

“Bagheera doesn’t walk around giving everyone boners,” Solomon speaks up. I smack his arm. 

“Shut up,” I mumble through a bite of a cute jack o lantern cookie. 

I wander into the kitchen to find Satan in a nicely fitted suit, holding a martini glass. He blushes a bit as well once he notices I’m there.

“Evening, Mr. Bond,” I tease, swishing past him to make myself a drink. 

“You’re the only one who’s actually gotten it right,” he sighs. “I like your costume.”

Something about the way he says it sends a shiver down my spine. I end up dropping the cap to the bottle I just opened. When I bend over to pick it up, I hear him mumble a little curse. I’d forgotten to consider that dressing as a cat might have some effect on Satan. 

I turn around to face him, glass in hand, blushing like a mess. The doorbell rings.

“I, um, I’ll go get that.” 

I skitter away from the heavy atmosphere to open the door, but Levi beats me there.

“I’m the butler, I’m supposed to open the door,” he asserts. 

“By all means,” I sass, snickering at his Sebastian cosplay. He actually pulls it off pretty well. 

Simeon is at the door, dressed as an angel (but not a very modest one), and my heart stops. Apparently, his does as well. We stare at each other for a good second before collecting ourselves and acting like proper humans with brains. 

“Bunny, you look cute,” he smiles innocently, but I know now how that innocent smile is an intricate act. 

“Thank you, so do you,” I smile, welcoming him in. 

We all mingle for a bit before more guests start arriving. Mostly mine, Asmo’s, and Mammon’s friends. I invited a few girls from my classes, and they seemed rather enthusiastic about attending a party hosted by the infamous brothers. 

Belphie makes quick work at one of my friends, Deja, who came in dressed as a nurse, and I roll my eyes at their interactions. Guess I won’t have to entertain her tonight. 

My other friend, Sadie, a cutie with pink hair, arrived dressed as a fairy and got swept away by Mammon immediately. 

Asmo quickly charms my last guest, Felicia, who came fittingly dressed as a devil. Asmo could sense her fiery personality and leapt on it. 

I sigh, going to find another drink. I start to pour myself another, but I’m quickly stopped.

“Oh, no you don’t. Ain’t goin’ through that again,” Mammon scowls, pulling my glass away from me.

“Hey! Then y’all need to stop stealing my girls!” 

“Think she’s into me?” he asks, beaming.

“Not once she realizes how annoying you are!” I grumble, trying to snatch my glass back from him. He’s too fast. 

“Ya know who’s real annoying? You when you’re drunk,” he retorts. 

I narrow my eyes, trying to get my drink back one last time, but it ends up spilling on me. 

“Damn it, Mammon.”

“’S’your own fault, chica,” he shrugs, walking away to entertain Sadie once more. 

Satan had apparently seen the whole thing, and I’m very grateful once I see him approach me with a towel. 

“He’s such an idiot,” he mumbles. 

He goes to pat me dry, but hesitates, handing the towel to me instead. 

“Thank you, Satan. I appreciate it. Guess I’ll just smell like alcohol all night,” I sigh. “I guess he’s right though. I did say last time that I was never drinking again…” 

“Last time?” 

“Oh… that party I went to for the dance team. I came home pretty drunk and Mammon took care of me. In all honesty, he was only looking out for me just now. He just likes to be annoying about his care,” I explain, rolling my eyes. 

“He likes to be annoying about everything, actually.”

“Won’t argue with that.” 

I see Simeon and Solomon sitting rather close on a sofa by the fire, and I smirk to myself. Normally I’d go bother them since all my other guests are busy, but I don’t want to interrupt their moment. 

“Do Solomon and Simeon have a thing?” Satan asks from dangerously close beside me.

“Kind of,” I smile.

“But more importantly, do you and Solomon have a thing?”

“It’s not as deep as it looks. He’s a dear friend, and I wouldn’t trade his smug ass for anything.” 

He offers a soft chuckle. 

“Are you often intimate with your friends?”

I glare at him, confused.

“Asmo can’t keep his mouth shut,” he explains. I sigh dejectedly.

“Only sometimes. Honestly, I think it took Asmo loosening me up. I’m typically pretty closed off.” 

“You’re closed off around me,” he comments. “Not emotionally, but physically. You have little sleepovers with my brothers. You all hang on each other. Sleep with each other. How do you see me, Bunny?”

“H-huh?” 

“I want to know how you see me. What am I to you?” 

“I um, I… don’t know. You’re hard to read, okay?”

“Am I?”

“You give off vibes like you don’t want me near you. I’m scared to touch you. But sometimes, it feels like the opposite. So I’m confused. So I’d also like to know. How do you see me, Satan?”

That catches him off guard. 

“I don’t know,” he admits.

“So we’re in the same boat, huh?” 

I lean across the counter, feeling like I actually need a drink now but thinking better of it. 

“Bunny.”

“Hm?”

“Schroedinger’s cat.”

“What about it?” 

“There could be more, or there could be nothing.”

I turn to look at him, swimming in his implication. 

“What are you saying?”

“Do you want to test the waters, since we’re stuck in this boat?”

He takes my hand, and I think about how rarely we touch. I’m not opposed to his touch; I’m just scared he doesn’t want it. 

“It’s a full moon tonight. Let’s go see.”

I nod, following him outside with my hand still in his. Solomon throws me a knowing glance as we pass. I shrug. 

We head out to the back deck to see a beautiful yellow moon looming over the trees. 

“Perfect for a Halloween party, hm?”

“Indeed. No telling what lurks out there.”

“Oh shush, don’t get me all spooked out.”

He chuckles as I join him in leaning on the rail to look out over the pond. 

“Says the one who loves horror novels so much.”

“I like them because they’re not happening to me.”

“If you could become a vampire, would you?”

I think on his question, humming quietly.

“That depends. If I had a pretty vampire coven to live with, then yes. If I had to be alone, I don’t think I could stand to live forever.” 

“That’s a fair answer. Would you feel bad about feeding off of people?”

“Not if they were bad people. What about you? Would you turn if you had the chance?”

“I think my answer is pretty much the same as yours. I like to be alone, but I don’t think I could do it forever.”

The air grows silent, but it’s heavy with the feeling of something blooming. Something is about to happen. I look behind us at the glow of the party inside, and I start to feel a little cold. 

Satan notices my shiver, wrapping me in his tux jacket. 

“Thank you. It’s finally getting chillier at night now.”

“So it is. I like when the seasons change.”

“Me too. Keeps my memories organized.”

He chuckles again, nodding in thought. 

“Never really thought of it that way. Nothing much has happened for me to remember in the last four years ‘til you showed up. Guess I’ll start keeping memories again.” 

I smile, nudging him with my elbow – much swallowed by his jacket. 

He pulls me into a hug, much to my surprise, but I welcome it, savoring his warmth.

“I like when you initiate touch. I think I’m scared to touch you.” 

“Don’t be. I don’t want you to be scared.”

“You know I love you, right? I love all of you so much, but I feel like sometimes I don’t know how to show you.”

“You can show me however you like. I won’t reject it. I love you too. We all do.”

I look up at him, his green eyes twinkling.

“You look like a stuffy scholar without your jacket on.”

“I am a stuffy scholar.” 

I smirk, pulling his forehead down to meet mine. A moment goes by before our lips meet, somehow warm in the chilly night air. Another, and another, and soon enough I’m pressed against the deck rail – feeling much warmer now. 

“Is the cat alive?”

“I think so,” I murmur against his lips.


	24. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another upload because three day weekend! Hope you enjoyyyy!

We sneak around to the side entrance to avoid any questions or stares, heading straight to Satan’s room. 

Once inside, he pulls me close, and I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. He makes a satisfied sound against my lips; my heart races. 

“Feeling frisky, I see,” he chuckles, sliding his jacket off of my arms. Chill bumps resurface. 

“Just satisfying my curiosity is all,” I smile. 

“Well, you know what they say about cats and curiosity.” 

I offer a devious smile, ridding him of his bowtie and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“Am I a certified Bond Girl now?” 

“That depends on how far we go,” he murmurs, hands on my hips.

“I’m not planning on stopping unless you are.”

At that, he plants a hot kiss on my neck. I lean my head back, sighing and tugging at his hair. Our bodies are pressed so close together. I never imagined we’d get this close. 

He spins me around so that my back is against his front. He traces his hand over my chest, rising and falling with excitement. 

“You are…” he whispers against my ear, “temptation in the flesh.”

I shudder, gripping his wrists as his hands rake down over my breasts and down my sides, across my stomach to squeeze at my thighs. I whine when I lean closer against him, feeling a thick bulge at my lower back. 

“Did you even think about what this costume might do to me, *kitten*?” he asks, lightly smacking my ass and squeezing. 

“Mm! It didn’t cross my mind until I actually ran into you, honestly.” 

“We’re keeping it on,” he commands, caressing my ass, letting his fingers trace ever so slightly between my legs. “Keep the heels on too.”

“Y-yes, sir.” 

“Good kitten,” he smirks against my ear, emphasizing the word to tease me. I don’t think I could tolerate it from anyone but him. “Lay across the bed for me, on your stomach and elbows.” 

He poses me how he wants me, and I give him a suspicious glare. 

“Legs in the air like that. Those heels look good.”

I giggle at him, eyeing him. 

“Now look that way.”

“What are you up to?”

Then I hear his phone camera click.

“Hey!”

“For my eyes only. I promise.”

I narrow my eyes and pout, but he smiles back.

“I told you I’d start keeping memories now.”

I try to fight my grin to no avail.

“Fine. I will allow it,” I wave him off. 

I hadn’t even felt him approach me until he’s pulling my hair back, exposing my neck and pulling me into a downward arch. His fingers trace gently down my throat and over my collarbones, soon roaming into my top. I let out a whine as he tugs at a nipple. 

His hand wanders back up to my throat; I hear his breathing close to my ear as he leaves little kisses down the side of my face, my neck, down to my shoulder. His other hand slides down my back and squeezes at my ass, slipping between my thighs to rub at my clothed heat. No doubt he can feel the dampness. 

“You’ve already gotten this worked up, hm?”

“Guess you have the magic touch,” I tease, flipping over on my back. 

I wrap my legs around him and pull him on top of me, his hands holding him up on either side of my shoulders. I make quick work at the rest of his buttons while capturing him in a sultry kiss – hotter and needier than before. 

He rolls his hips against me, and I moan out, sliding my hands down his toned chest. 

“Fuck. Bunny.”

The sound of him unbuckling his belt has me wiggling against him, my impatience tangible. I hum in anticipation at the sound of him unsnapping my bodysuit and ripping my fishnets. 

He slips a finger inside of me, earning some delighted sounds from my lips. 

“Mm, please, more.”

“Impatient,” he growls, pumping two fingers inside me as he fumbles in the nightstand next to him. “Fuck.” 

I lick my lips at the sight of his cock popping out.

“Please,” I beg.

“Shh.” 

He rolls a condom over his thickness, wetting himself at my entrance then sliding up to tease my clit. 

“Satan pleaaase!”

He snickers, honoring my request in one swift movement. Both of us groan out in relief once he pushes inside of me, savoring the moment as I adjust to him. 

He pulls my ankles up to his shoulders to deepen his thrust, and I yelp in excitement. He starts his pace relentlessly, smoothing his hands up and down my stocking-clad legs, whispering curses and praises. 

My nails dig into the sheets as he pounds me, his thrusts pulling choppy moans from my throat as the bell around my neck jingles. 

“Look at you, so lewd. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you writhing under me like this.”

I only have the energy to nod. My voice isn’t working. 

“You told me to channel my anger once. That I’m not ‘dealing.’ Since then, all I’ve thought about is channeling my anger this way.” 

I flash back to our conversation in that café. I blush at the idea of his thoughts lingering on me this way. What better way to blow off steam than sex? 

I gasp when he pulls out of me. 

“Turn over,” he commands. 

I get on my knees, and he pulls my wrists behind me, face buried in the sheets. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he breathes, sheathing himself inside me once again. I groan at the new angle, loving his rough thrusts. 

“Yes, yes. Use me.”

He thrusts extra deep at my encouragement, mumbling curses under his breath. 

“You like the idea of me taking my anger out on you? You don’t mind being used as a way to blow off steam, do you? How undignified.”

His pace gets rougher, leaving me near screaming and feeling a tightness coil inside of me. 

He lets go of my wrists and takes my hair in his fist, pulling my body up against his back. He wraps his hand around my throat and thrusts up into me, earning a delighted gasp. 

Satan slides his other hand up my thigh and over my clit, pressing and massaging me into a lustful mess. I find myself bouncing against his movements, feeling him starting to come undone. I dig my nails into his arms, feeling myself grow closer and closer to climax.

“Ah! Harder, harder, please. Oh, fuck, please,” I beg, tears starting to stream down my face. 

He presses his fingers against me just right to the point that I let go, falling forward onto my elbows as I rut against him to ride out the last of my climax. 

I sigh as I feel him chase his own orgasm inside me, finally groaning over one last slow thrust. 

My body goes limp as he pulls out and snaps his condom off. 

“Damn,” he sighs, falling beside me to rest on his elbow and run his hand through my hair. 

“What the fuck kind of genes do you people have? How the hell are all of you this good?”

“Who in this house haven’t you fucked?” he scoffs. 

“Levi and Mammon.”

“Jesus,” he rolls his eyes. “What does this mean for us now?”

“It means we’re that much closer,” I breathe, finally turning to look at him. “You don’t like me being with your brothers, do you?”

“It’s uncomfortable. But I couldn’t resist you any longer.” 

“I feel better. I feel like we needed to do that.”

“I hope we keep doing that,” he eyes me, raising an eyebrow and fighting a smile. 

“Definitely. Yeah, definitely.” 

He leans over to kiss my forehead, and I smile.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and out of that sinful outfit.”

He comes around the side of the bed and pulls me up as I whine in protest. 

I wince at the bathroom light as Satan wets a washcloth to wipe my face. He laughs, shaking his head.

“The whiskers aren’t coming off.”

“I only buy the finest makeup, rest assured.” 

“I see that.” 

He strips me of my clothes and wipes me down, dressing me in a pair of his sweatpants and a tshirt. 

I pull him into a lazy hug, and he reciprocates. 

“I’m not afraid to touch you now,” I mumble.

“Good. I’m not scared of what I’ll do if I touch you now,” he chuckles. 

We cuddle up into bed, still hearing party noises down below. Music and laughter and Mammon being an ass. 

Silence and sleep falls over the room.

Early to rise, as always, we make it a mission to go put on my own (non-suspicious) clothes and start cleaning up. 

We sneak out of the door and creep down the stairs, stopping when we hear a voice.

“Oh how I would have LOVED to have been a fly on the wall for that one,” Asmo purrs from above us. 

“For what? Who are you talking to?” Mammon asks from somewhere behind him.

“Shit! Run!” I whisper to Satan, grabbing his hand and taking off toward my room. He stifles a laugh as we go for a homerun, slamming my door behind us. 

Never a dull moment in this house.


	25. Models and Figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! Please don't kill me for disappearing for so long! I'm back now and also working on another collection of kinky Obey Me stories called 'Freaks Come Out at Night' if you'd like to check it out. I haven't forgotten this story, and I will continue to update. With that, enjoy!

“Oi! Bunny! Wake up. You got plans today!”

“Fuck off,” I mumble into my pillow. “I don’t have shit to do today.”

“Yes you do. I may have signed you up for something. So get up!” 

I muster up enough energy to throw a rilakkuma plushie at his face.

“Get. OUT.” 

“C’mon, Bunny! I promised you’d show up, and I don’t wanna piss off my boss.”

“You said WHAT? I’m not going anywhere. You have to earn favors from The Great Bunny.”

“Ahh don’t be like that! C’mon you’ll do great. It’s just a quick modeling gig.”

“I’m too short to model,” I yell into my pillow. 

“They can make you look taller!”

I whine when he yanks the blanket off of me and starts pulling on all my limbs. 

“It’s Saturday! At…” I glance at my alarm clock, “Seven in the morning! Leave me alone!” 

“Bunny, please! I’ll owe you a favor too. I swear. I’ll owe ya one.”

I pout, considering, thinking that a favor from Mammon might have some value.

“Fine! But can you stop being so goddamn annoying?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just shower and wear whatever. No makeup, ‘kay?”

“Whatever,” I grumble, marching to the shower. 

When I come back out – towel-clad – I find Mammon lounging on my bed absorbed into his phone.

“What are you still doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t…” he hesitates, blushing as he takes in my form, “…bail.” 

“Ugh. Turn around.”

He complies quickly. Today is going to be a long day.

On our way out the door, I nearly trip over a box. Damn it, Levi. 

“Package number one of the day,” I huff. “I’ll go put this in his room.”

“Hurry up!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Chances are, Levi is knocked out cold at his gaming desk. I don’t bother knocking.

“Levi! You got a package. Where do you want it?”

I glance around to see no sight of him.

“Levi?” 

What? Levi left his room? On a Saturday morning, no less? Gotta be dreaming. 

Even in the glow of his fish tank, I don’t see the larger box on the floor in front of me, and down I go. These packages will be the death of me. 

My back hits his dresser, and it wobbles, and I fear for my life as I watch a figure teeter on the edge. My vision blurs into slow motion as it falls, and then I hear the crack of expensive resin.

Ohhhh shit. 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. 

What do I do? I pick up the Christmas edition Ruri-chan figure, now snapped in half at the waist, and panic. 

I run back to where Mammon is waiting, and he looks startled at the fact that I look startled. 

“Mammon! What have I done?” I whine, presenting the snapped figure. 

“Oh, you done fucked up.”

“You were supposed to make me feel better!” 

“It was nice knowin’ ya, Bunny. At least help me with this gig before he kills ya.”

“That’s it!” I beam, wheels spinning. “You owe me a favor. You said so not even an hour ago. You have to help me find a new one.”

“Ah shit. Whatever, but we’ll do that later. C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

I feel a bit flustered upon arriving to the set. I don’t even know the details, but I can tell the gig is high-end. 

“This is her,” Mammon smiles, dragging me by the arm and presenting me like a cat with a fresh kill. 

A man with blue hair and a blue goatee scrutinizes me, grabbing my chin and tilting my face to inspect me. 

“She does have a good facial structure. Kind of soft. though. And a little short, but we can work with her. Thanks for coming in on such short notice, since our last… primadonna fled when she already had booked shoots.”

“Oh, sure thing,” I mumble, understanding the urgency now. 

The next few hours are a blur as I get swept into hair and makeup. The finished product is not something I would typically wear, but I look good nonetheless. 

I grow more anxious as time for the shoot approaches; I’ve never done anything professional like this before.

Luckily, I get to watch Mammon go first. He’s so closed off about his modeling that I consider it a treat to see him in action. Rarely do I get to see his spreads. 

He looks more focused than I’ve ever seen him. Calm and… powerful. He doesn’t need any directing. He just knows how to work the camera. Beautiful. 

“Can we get a few of her now?” the blue man asks. 

My nerves flare up, but I swallow my fear and follow my directions. Most of all, I can feel Mammon watching me. 

“There we go, give me powerful. Look over your kingdom. That’s it, now, hands in the pockets of the coat and look down for me.” 

I simply do as I’m told, and no one scolds me, so I guess it’s fairing out. 

Mammon approaches me once they’re done, and I feel exhausted from doing practically nothing.

“Ya did good. I told them you’d do a good job.”

“Thanks. I was nervous, but I guess I did okay.”

“They actually like ya. We got a bit more to go. I think they wanna shoot different outfits on us together and then we’ll be done. Easy, see?”

“Yeah, easy enough.”

They change our outfits – more glitzy clubwear, and call for us to shoot together. 

Everything goes well until they start pushing us closer and closer. 

“Arms around her neck like that, cheek and cheek. There we go.”

I feel my heart racing, but I manage to stay calm. He smells so nice. Good thing the makeup is thick enough to cover my blush.

“Okay now, arms around his waist from behind. Put your hands on him like you want him.”

Oh god, oh god. 

I place one hand on his chest, partially exposed in the shirt he’s wearing, and one on his abdomen. He places his hands over mine for the picture. In turn, I can feel his heart racing. Good, I’m not the only one. 

“Left hand a little lower, better yet, grab his belt buckle. These clothes are sexy; act like it.”

Shit. 

I do as I’m told, and I’m certain he can feel my heart pounding against his back. It feels like an eternity between each flash of the camera. 

“We got it, good shoot, guys!” 

We both sigh in relief, taking a good stride away from each other. 

"Great job, you two, y'all have great chemistry. Easy to see why you're dating," one of the women on set says to us.

We both splutter to find words until I eventually just thank her.

“Easy, right?” I breathe.

“Yup,” he sighs, a slight blush playing at his cheeks. 

“How much did I make for that?”

“Prolly a good $1200.”

“What?! Sweet!” 

“Well, ya got the face for it.”

“Thanks, Mammon. Sorry I was mean this morning. Didn’t really get enough sleep last night.”

“Guess you were with Lucifer, then,” he scoffs. 

I’m taken aback.

“H-hey! Where the hell did that come from? For your information, I was cramming for an essay due at 2am. What’s with you?” 

“Nothin’. Sorry, we better get outta here.”

“Yeah, but I’m not done with you. It’s my turn.”

After hours and hours of scouring the internet and making calls, Mammon finally turns up with a ‘buddy’ who has the limited edition Ruri-chan figure, and for far less than the thousands of dollars that eBay wants for it. I’ll only be out about $300, and I’m praying that Levi will never notice. 

“This guy is kinda shady, so ya best let me do the talkin’, okay?”

“Okay. As long as I get that figure.”

The apartment complex is in shambles as we approach, and I start to feel a little uneasy. I hear a door slam down the hallway, and I jump, grabbing the back of Mammon’s jacket. 

“Hey, hey, you’re good. I won’t let anything happen to ya,” he assures, giving my shoulder a light slap of encouragement. 

I nod, waiting for the man to answer our knocks. The door swings open, and the stench of pot and alcohol and garbage accosts my nose. He looks sneaky. His sickly white skin looks greasy behind his glasses, and I’m filled with sirens and red flags. 

Mammon fist-bumps the man and makes small talk as he motions for us to come inside. Stacks and piles of collectibles line the walls, from vintage toys to Dragon Ball Z. The room is run down, but the collection is impressive. 

He brings us to a small kitchen table where the Ruri-chan figure is waiting. He opens the box and pulls her out, sure not to touch her but only show us that she’s there. Mammon nods, and I pull out my money.

“$500 even.”

I pause.

“I thought we agreed on $300,” I press politely. 

“I did a lil’ more research, and it turns out little miss Ruru here is rarer than I thought.”

“Bu – “ 

“I can knock it down to $300 if the doll here wants to get on her knees f’me.”

“Hey, hey,” Mammon quickly interjects, pulling me halfway behind him with a death-grip on my hand. “I’ll tack on a lil’ extra, just leave her alone.” 

“That’s what I thought,” he wheezes, accepting our payment as we take the box. “Always a pleasure doin’ business witcha.”

Mammon glares at him, soon ushering me in front of him and out the door. 

I let out a shaky breath once the door is shut, and I hug the box to my chest, looking up at Mammon with fear in my eyes.

“Let’s get outta here. I’m sorry I even brought you here,” he apologizes, taking my hand and leading me away. 

I feel like I can finally breathe once we’re back on the main road. 

“I’m sorry I got us in that situation, Mammon. If I had just watched where I was going we wouldn’t be here.”

“Hey, no, I’m sorry we even did business with that asshat. None of this is your fault. Maybe Levi shouldn’t order so many damn packages!” 

I let out a shaky laugh, squeezing his hand that’s surprisingly still holding mine.

“O-oh, sorry,” he mumbles, pulling his hand away.

“No, I like it. Please,” I beg him, taking his hand back.

“Geez, needy,” he blushes. 

“I do need you, Mammon. Don’t know what I’d do without you,” I smile.

“Pfff hey, ya can’t go around sayin’ shit like that, kid.”

“Oh? Is that how you see me? A kid?” I tease, bumping his side with my hip. 

“You’re a lot of trouble.” 

“So are you,” I smile. 

Since I’m finally able to breathe, I take a moment to check my phone. Then the blood drains from my face. The house group chat has blown up. 

Levi: WHERE IS SHE?! WHO TOOK HER?!

Satan: I’m pretty sure Bunny left with Mammon this morning, if that’s who you’re so concerned about. 

Levi: RURI-CHAN WHERE IS SHE

Belphie: I’m trying to sleep. No one cares about your weeb shit.

Levi: MY LIMITED EDITION HOLDAY RURI-CHANNN

Levi: I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU

I tug on Mammon’s sleeve and show him the chat in a panic. 

“What do I do? He’s so angry oh my god.” 

“Just sneak it back in his room and make him think he’s crazy.” 

“I can’t do that. You know how he is. He won’t let it go even if it’s back where it’s supposed to be. He knows he’s not crazy.”

“Then be honest and get your ass whooped, makes no difference to me.”

“I’m gonna be honest,” I sigh. 

“Nice knowin’ ya.”

I take a few deep breaths in front of Levi’s door, preparing myself to knock. He’s been sulking in his room.

“Hey, Levi, it’s me.”

“Can’t talk,” he grumbles.

“I have something for you,” I taunt.

“Don’t want it.”

“Pretty sure you do,” I sigh. “I need to talk to youuu.”

“Whaaat?” he groans, flinging the door open.

I squeeze my eyes together, presenting the boxed figure. 

“I broke your figure! It was a total accident! I’m so sorry! I jumped through hoops to get you a replacement, and I really really hope you’ll forgive me because you’re my true friend and I love you,” I ramble, eyes still shut tight. 

He’s quiet. It’s scary. I start to open my eyes. 

I can’t read his expression; he’s just a loading update screen. Spinning, spinning. 

“Oh.”

“Oh? Aren’t you gonna kill me?”

“I will if it’s counterfeit.” 

“Fair enough,” I sigh as he welcomes me inside. 

“What were you doing in my room??”

“I tripped over one of your damn packages at the front door, so I went to bring it to you, and you weren’t there, and I tripped over another package on your floor, and then it happened. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven for your valor and integrity, dear Henry. But stay out of my room!”

“Thank you, oh gracious Lord of Shadows,” I exhale, falling to my knees in praise. “And also, Mammon helped me out a lot with getting it. So go easy on him next time he causes trouble, huh?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he muses, inspecting the figure and the box. 

“She’s clean. You’re safe.”

I sigh in relief, pulling him into a hug – much to his distaste. 

Mission accomplished.


End file.
